Beauty and the Edward
by HeartK
Summary: Bella has been accepted into NYU, but she can't pay for her living expenses, so she is sent to live with a family friend's rich son Edward. He is a beast and she is kind, will she show him what love is? Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story will be a crazy ride but I hope you enjoy it. I obviously don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>"If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"<em>

**Beauty and The Beast**

* * *

><p>Bella was a quite girl, she was content spending her nights reading books by Tolstoy, Edith Wharton and Jane Austen. She loved learning and was happy when NYU had sent her an acceptance letter. She had to put it off for a year because of finances, so she had attended a local community college. Now she had finally had enough money to go to her dream school. She would study literature and spend her days walking around New York City, going to Central Park and going to watch Broadway plays on the weekends. She was even prepared to go to the Ballet and watch the Swan Lake, she wanted to take in everything.<p>

However, there was a glitch in her plans, her father couldn't pay for her living expenses. She couldn't stay in the dorms nor could she get her own apartment. Charlie Swan, was distraught that he couldn't help his daughter. He wanted to be able to at least find her a place to stay. He then contacted his old friend Esme Cullen and told her about Bella's situation. Esme had always been a kind and generous woman and she had come up with a plan that would help Bella.

"Bells, I need to speak to you about something,"Charlie said.

Bella was standing by the stove, cooking beef stew. She turned the heat down and turned around to face her father.

"What is it?"

He felt very awkward, he was afraid that she would not like the plan that he and Esme had come up with.

"I think I might have uhh found you a place to stay in the city."

She looked up at him with hope in her brown eyes. She had been praying for a miracle.

"I was speaking to Esme last night and I told her about what was going on. You know her son, Edward he lives in Manhattan. He has a pretty big place and well.. They offered you a place to stay. Now I'm not too happy about you staying with him, but you can stay there till you get on your feet. He travels a lot so he will hardly be there. I — think you should take them up on this offer."

Bella felt like she was about to faint. She knew all about Edward Cullen, he was the editor of GQ magazine. All the teachers at Forks High School, always encouraged their students to try their best because people like Edward Cullen graduated from Forks and they did important things. Now she was supposed to live with him. Fate seemed to have a very dark sense of humor.

"Dad.. I don't know what to say. I don't even know him. That's going to be so.. awkward."

She started playing with her hands and bit down hard on her already tender, ruby red lips. It was one of her bad habits, one she would never give up.

"We don't have a choice Bells, it's either that or no NYU."

Both father and daughter shared looks of defeat. Bella knew she would have to live with him, besides she was going to New York City, she would be out all day and just go back to Edward's place to sleep and anyways he would always be traveling, just like her father said.

**One Week Later**

"I said either you get that interview with Leonardo Di Caprio, or you're fired."

"Sir, I tried my best but he's still mad at you for stealing that model away from him," Jeffery said.

Edward laughed dryly and banged his fist angrily against his glass desk. He had finally become the Editor of GQ magazine, something he worked very hard for, without the help of his father. For years he had lived off his trust fund, traveling around Europe. Going on expeditions into the Amazon rain forest in South America and scuba diving at the Great Barrier Reef in Australia. He had seen it all and done it all. Finally, he decided to head back to New York City and put his journalism degree to good use. Who better than the ultimate bachelor to run a magazine made for successful men. He would call Leo later and explain to him that the model incident was just a mistake, the funny thing was he didn't even remember her name. All he knew was that she was a Victoria's Secret Model. _He calls the Leonardo Di Caprio, Leo and he sleeps with Victoria's Secret models? Aren't we famous…_

"Leave that to me, I'll sort it out. I always do."

"Of course you do sir."

Jeffery had been working for Edward for three years now, he knew he was a rude man from time to time and he tried his best to agree with whatever Edward said. He had seen many people fired for disagreeing with him, or even something stupid like staring at him for too long. Edward was a ferocious beast at best and it was better to stay away from him. It was 10 pm and once again Edward was making Jeffery burn the midnight oil with him. Edward began to type with his long piano player like fingers, and he seemed to have calmed down.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please let me leave early tonight. It's my little girl's ballet recital tonight and I promised my wife and her that I would be there."

Edward immediately stopped typing and glared at Jeffery from his stormy emerald eyes.

"Yes of course. You can leave now."

Jeffery was stunned by his boss' random act of kindness, he quickly thanked him and made his way out of the fancy office. Edward swung his chair around, so that he could face the New York sky line. He had it all, everything money could buy, but he didn't have a family. He stared out into the distance, the lights from the buildings twinkled almost as if they were stars. His heard his iPhone ring, the familiar sounds of an epic war score echoed through out the room. He took it out of his pocket and saw a unfamiliar number. He pressed accept and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Is this Edward Cullen?" A soft, angelic voiced asked.

"Who is this?" he asked rudely.

"It's Bella Swan, I'm the girl that's coming to live with you," she said, sounding very scared.

Edward had completely forgot about the girl that was going to stay with him. He was angry at his mother for promising her friend something without consulting him first. He couldn't say no to his mother, even if he tried. He knew he felt bad for the girl. She wanted to have an education, not having a place to stay shouldn't stop her from that. He was a cold man, but he had a heart, well whatever was left of it now.

"Hmm. What do you want?"

"I lost your address on my way over here, I came with a bus and then they left me in Pennsylvania and I took a train into the city. I'm at Grand Central Station," the girl said sounding very anxious.

"Calm down Isabella. I will come get you. I'm not too far away. I will text you when I get there."

He hung up before she could answer and walked out of the office, grabbing his black Burberry coat that he had got in London. There was something about her voice that was angelic and smooth, it reminded him of someone he use to know. He walked out of the GQ offices and towards a black, stretch limo that was waiting for him. The driver opened the door for him and he got inside. He picked up his iPhone and went through his emails.

"Should I take you home Mr Cullen?" Alfred the driver asked.

"Grand Central Station first and then back home."

Edward kept a sense of professionalism with the "help" it was what his father taught him. The chauffeurs and maids were there to serve, you didn't need to become their friends. It was the Masen way. To piss his father off he had changed his last name to Cullen, which was his step father's last name. Edward was cold to everyone and he sometimes wondered why everyone hated him..

He looked out the window at the bright lights and the people walking by on the sidewalks. The commoners as his father would call them. Several minutes later they arrived at Grand Central Station.

"Alfred, write Ms Swan on a piece of paper, use it as a sign and go inside. Then bring her back out here."

Alfred looked at Edward from the rear view mirror, and shook his head.

"Yes sir. I will be back soon with Ms. Swan."

Alfred got a piece of paper out and wrote Ms. Swan with a black sharpie. He held the piece of paper in his old, white, wrinkled hands and got out of the limo.

Bella was staring to worry, maybe Edward was just going to abandon her and she would have to become a homeless person and live on the street. She was sitting down on a bench, eating a Hershey's that she had gotten from the vending machine. She noticed a chauffeur walk in front of her and he was holding up a sign. Her Blackberry beeped, she quickly looked at it and saw a text from Edward.

_I have sent my chauffeur Alfred to get you. He is an elderly man, dressed in his full uniform._

_He should be holding a sign with your name on it._

_-E_

She quickly replied and hit send.

_Thank you. See you soon._

_-B_

She tapped the chauffeur on the shoulder. Alfred turned around to look at her.

"Excuse me, are you Alfred?"

"Yes I am. You must be Ms. Swan."

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically, she was glad that she was finally leaving the station.

"Yes I am! Thank you so much for coming to get me."

Alfred looked at her with a stunned expression, he was not use to kindness from the people he worked for and this young girl had shown him more kindness than Edward or Mr. Masen had ever showed him in the 20 years he had been working for them.

"Err you are welcome Ms. Swan. Let me get your luggage."

"Oh no, please don't worry about it! I got it. It's just one bag."

She picked up her black bag and wheeled it over to Alfred.

"See, it has wheels. I can take it to the car."

"M.s Swan, I should really —-" Alfred began to say.

"No need, I insist I want to take it."

He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him outside. Bella wheeled her crummy looking black bag, out of Grand Central Station. As soon as she walked outside she was blown away. There were people were people everywhere and she could feel the vibrant rush of the city. The cool fall air floated around her and moved through her hair. She pulled up the zip in her white hoodie to stay warm. Alfred walked towards a stretch limo.

"He has a limo?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes he does. Let me take your bag and put it into the trunk. Unless you would like to do that?'

"I don't mind. Open it up please."

Alfred and Bella walked to the trunk. He opened it up and Bella put her bag inside.

"What are you doing?" An angry musical voice asked.

Bella turned around to face the angry voice. Edward looked much better in person, his emerald eyes were blazing with anger and his pale skin almost glistened under the moonlight. She bit on her bottom lip, suddenly she felt afraid of him.

"I was just putting my bag in the trunk."

"Excuse me Isabella, but that is why we have Alfred. It's his job to do that. I don't pay him for nothing. Now get in the car."

Bella felt like crying, first she had went through that awful cross country bus ride, she almost missed her train to New York, she had lost his address and now Edward was so rude to her. She nodded her head and looked down at her worn out black converse sneakers. She felt so out of place next to Edward, he was wearing expensive black, shiny shoes and a designer coat, she felt childish and poor. Alfred quickly came over to open the door for them and kept apologizing to Edward. She hated how he treated poor Alfred. She slid into the limo. She had never been in one before and it looked exactly like the ones she saw in movies. Black leather seats, a place for champagne and a divider between the driver and the passengers. It was beautiful.

The limo began to pull away from Grand Central Station. Bella avoided Edward's gaze and looked out of the window, taking in all the sky scrapers and the hustle and bustle of the city. Everything felt so alive.

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

She turned away from the window and looked into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"I'm 19 and you?."

"I'm 29."

He had a smirk on his face, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"You're 10 years older than me. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you. I know it's probably the last thing you would have wanted, but I really am thankful."

"Do you think I'm old? You're welcome. I couldn't say no to my mother…"

Bella looked at him curiously. He was asking a trick question.

"No I don't think you're old."

"Now that's the correct answer."

The rest of the limo ride was uneventful and filled with an uncomfortable silence. The limo pulled up next to a brown, ivy covered town house, that had more than 4 floors. It was a pre war house, which had a very old Victorian feel to it. Edward wasn't expecting the girl to be beautiful, but Isabella lived up to her name. She was a very beautiful girl, her red, tender looking lips looked kissable. Not that he would want to kiss her.. she was only 19 and besides, he wasn't that cruel because if he ever took her to be his, he would destroy her. Alfred opened the door and Edward stepped out waiting for Isabella to join him. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A petite woman opened the door. She was wearing a maid's outfit. She seemed to be in her late 30s.

"Hello Mr Cullen and Ms Swan? " she asked questioningly in an Eastern European accent.

"Yes, it's Ms. Swan, but please call me Bella," she said kindly.

Edward looked at her, she was kind to the help - how odd.

"You will not call her Bella, Adrianna. You will call her Ms. Swan," he said angrily.

Bella looked up at him with a shocked expression on her little face.

"Edward, I said it was fine. I prefer to be called Bella over Ms Swan."

Adrianna looked afraid. Edward glared at Bella and tried his best not to lash out on her.

"Are you challenging my authority? I suggest you knock it off. "

She shook her head and looked down at her shoes. He heard her sniffling, but refused to think that he could make her cry that easily.

"No," she said softly.

"I think we should go over a few rules," he said as he walked into the house.

Bella walked inside, she looked around. There were paintings from the Victorian era hung up around the entrance. To the right of her was a huge grandfather clock. The floors were made out of solid wood. However, it saddened Bella when she realized that house had a completely life less and cold atmosphere.

"Adrianna, take Bella's bag to her room. Bella follow me."

Bella glared at him, he was controlling and dominating. It was starting to get to her. She did as she was told and followed him into a study. There was a bookcase to the side of the door and a mahogany desk in the center. There were papers stacked up into a neat pile on the table and there was a gold pen laying on top of it. Edward walked behind the desk and took a seat. She walked over to the stiff looking, black chair. It looked like one of those chairs they use to have at Forks High School. She sat down on the plastic chair and looked at a picture on Edward's desk, it was a huge family picture, so she could hardly make anyone out.

"I have written out a contract for you. I have listed the number of rules I would like you to follow while you stay here. Please sign it, if you don't abide by my rules, I'll kick you out," he said sounding very serious.

She wanted to throw the stupid rules in his face and run away, but she couldn't because she was stuck here with him.

He handed her a piece of paper, she took it from him and read it.

_Rules for Isabella Swan_

_1: Curfew is at 12 pm on weekends and 10pm on weekdays._

_2: No boys are allowed over._

_3: You must get permission first before inviting any friends over._

_4: No loud music._

_5: You are not allowed to go to the study on the 4__th__ floor. You are FORBIDDEN from entering that room._

_If I ever catch you anywhere near the 4__th__ floor I will throw you out onto the street._

_Ms Isabella Swan Mr Edward Cullen_

_Signature Signature_

Bella was completely shocked, these rules were so unnecessary. Not even her parents would ever make her abide by these rules. He even gave her a curfew! She was very curious about the 4th floor, she wondered what was so special about that particular study. _He should have known girls love crossing the boundaries when it comes to anything forbidden. _He gave her the gold pen and she signed the paper. She gave it back to him and he signed it. Then he put it into a folder and put it inside his desk.

"I hope we can sort of our living arrangement. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," he said.

"Ms. Bella, I can show you your room now," Adrianna said from the door way.

Bella nodded at Edward, she couldn't speak because if she did she was sure she would burst into tears. She got up from the chair and walked towards Adrianna.

"Goodnight Ms. Swan."

"Goodnight," she said very, very softly.

She followed Adrianna up 2 flights of stairs, she could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. The stairs made creepy, creaking sounds as they walked onto it. Adrianna opened the door to a room and Bella walked inside. It was a beautiful room, the walls were painted lavender. There was a desk near the window and a queen sized bed in the center of the room. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed and there was a purple rug on the floor. The room had a huge east facing window. That had white decorative moldings all around it, in shapes of flowers. _Beats sharing a small dorm room with a creepy roommate._

"Ms. Bella. I am so very sorry for Edward's behavior. He may seem very rude, but inside he is just hurting," Adrianna said.

Bella was confused, Edward had treated Adrianna so badly, yet she was defending him.

"I don't understand, why is he hurting?"

"I can't say why Ms. Bella, but he has been through too much. You are kind girl, maybe he needs kind girl to help him. Give him a chance, please? That's all I ask for."

"I will see what I can do. "

"Thank you. I be going now! Speak soon to you Ms. Bella," she said in broken English.

She walked out of the room, leaving Bella by herself. She sat down on the bed and the tears started pouring down her pale cheeks. She kicked off her sneakers and laid down on her stomach. She couldn't stop crying. She missed her warm house, she missed her father and she was so sad that Edward treated her so poorly. She was stuck here. She was always paying for other people's mistakes, first she had to pay for her father's financial problems and now she was probably paying for some girl who broke Edward's heart and subsequently turned him into a monster. He had everything, she found it very hard to believe that he could be hurting about anything else. She sobbed into the lavender pillow and prayed for a better tomorrow.

Edward had finished some work on his laptop in his study, he walked past Bella's room. The door was creaked open a little bit and he could hear heart wrenching sobs. He walked over to the door quietly and looked into the room. She was emotional.. or maybe he had been too hard on her. He knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Just a minute!"

He watched as she raced around the room looking for something to wipe away her tears. He decided to just walk in.

"No need to hide, I heard you sobbing."

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face and her big, brown eyes were watery. The sight of her in pain and in tears, pulled at his heart. Nobody not even a beast, could not feel something for her.

"You did? I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm sorry for being rude. You must be hungry. Do you want to get some Chinese with me?"

She smiled a little and nodded her head.

"It's okay. Yes I'm starving, I love Chinese food."

"Me too. You know New York has the best Chinese food in the whole world, well except for China," he said, attempting to make a joke.

Bella giggled, it sounded like heaven to him.

"That's true. So, what are you going to order?"

"Orange chicken and fried rice. Do you like that?"

"It's my favorite."

He looked at her curiously and smirked because it was his favorite too. He pulled out his iPhone and ordered the Chinese food for delivery. He ended the call and sat down on her bed sort of awkwardly.

"What are you going to study at NYU?" He asked.

"English with a minor in Literature. I love writing and reading."

He smiled, he studied literature and journalism at Yale.

"That's a very interesting subject. I studied literature and journalism at Yale."

"I know you did, I read that in your first publication of GQ, under the notes from the Editor section," she said.

"So, you've been stalking me?" he asked jokingly.

"Um no! I just happened to come across it and now here I am talking to you. Fate had a weird sense of humor huh?"

"I'd say so."

They both sat there awkwardly and looked at each other. There was something different here and they both could feel it. It was that unknown feeling, something you feel when something great or horrible is going to happen. Adrianna walked into the room with a paper bag of Chinese food in her hand and two glasses full of coke. She placed it onto the dresser table and then quickly left. Edward reached over and gave her some food. He handed her a fork. She opened the box up and began to eat the food. He was right, it really was the best Chinese food she had ever had. She began to eat very quickly and savored every morsel of the Orange Chicken. He chuckled a little, he hadn't found anything to be humorous in the longest time, in fact he hadn't remembered the last time he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have Orange Chicken sauce all over your face."

He reached inside the paper bag, grabbed a napkin and began to wipe the sauce off her ruby, red lips. His fingers gently grazed across her lower lip by mistake. He felt a spark of electricity at the skin on skin contact and quickly recoiled his hand away as if he had been electrocuted.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Isabella I need to go finish some work of mine. I'll see you in the morning okay? Have a goodnight." He lied.

She nodded her head and waved goodbye to him.

"Goodnight Edward! Thanks for the food."

He smiled a little, took the food with him and walked up 2 floors to the 4th floor. He walked into his private study. It always made him feel somber when he went in there, nobody was ever allowed up there. He walked over to the big oak desk, left the food on the desk and sat behind it. There was a picture of a beautiful, blond in a black picture frame on his desk. He looked longingly at the picture.

"I wish you could tell me what to do right now. I miss you Tanya, I really do. Bella is kind, she's like an angel, maybe you sent her to me? What am I doing? You can't talk back to me," he spoke loudly to the picture.

He grabbed the picture frame and hurled it across the room, it broke into pieces. Next to about 10 other broken picture frames. He walked over to it and picked the picture up and he shouted out in anguish. He was a broken man, a beast with no love and nobody to hold. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the second chapter. I would have updated sooner, but I got sick and then I was preoccupied with the Christmas and shopping etc.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!"<strong>

Beauty and The Beast

* * *

><p>The last few days had been a blur for Bella, she did some sightseeing and she hardly saw Edward, she somehow felt disappointed that she hadn't seen him. The last time they talked, he had seemed kind and charming. She was starting to become very curious about him. Today was the first day of classes at NYU, she was feeling nervous to some extent. She had tried straightening her hair today with her flat iron and put on some make up. She was wearing blood red lipstick, it suited her. She walked down to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for something to eat before she made her way to class.<p>

"So, your classes start today?" A beautiful voice said from behind her.

She spun around and was surprised to see him standing there. He was wearing a long black coat and his green eyes seemed to be a bit friendly today, but only a little bit. He was still intimidating standing at over 6 feet tall, she felt very tiny compared to him, the power trip just wasn't fair. He stood there staring at her as if she was an alien who had just decided to make itself comfortable in his kitchen.

"Yes I do. I'm a bit nervous."

She bit her lower lip, she didn't want to admit that to him. She was sure he already thought she was an idiot. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out 2 iced Starbucks coffees and handed one to her.

"The caffeine will keep you awake. You look like you haven't had a goodnight's rest in days."

She took it from him and she instantly felt the skin under her eyes with her free hand. She didn't think she had bags under her eyes, but clearly he noticed that.

"I can't sleep sometimes, especially when I'm stressed."

"I'm the same. Have a good day. Alfred can take you to class."

He was about to turn around and leave.

"Edward, wait. Where have you been for these past few days? I haven't seen you around."

He smirked a little and looked at her with a bemused expression on his handsome face.

"I was at my estate in Rochester, I had to solve a few.. problems."

"And is everything okay now?"

"Why do you care?"

He didn't mean to sound so rude, he was so use to speaking to people that way, it didn't occur to him that it probably wasn't the best way to speak to an impressionable 19 year old. So, for the first time in 10 years, Edward Cullen was about to apologize for his rudeness. _Talk about being a hard ass._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. It's just surprising to me that you would care."

She looked down at her sneakers, and then looked at him with a surprised expression. She wasn't expecting him to apologize.

"It's okay, I guess I care about people a lot and I just wanted to know if everything was okay."

"Yeah it's okay now. I'll talk to you later."

He smiled at her and then walked away. She watched him walk away and wondered how on earth she had ended up living with him, life was strange.. too strange at times. She picked up her brown, bag and swung it over her shoulder. Today was going to be a very long day.

Bella was sitting in her literature class, she had arrived early and was waiting for class to start. A girl with black hair and glasses walked up to Bella. She had a small face and she seemed kind. Bella smiled as the girl sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm Angela!" She said, sounding sweet.

"I'm Bella."

"Professor Avery, is really sexy."

Bella giggled, Professor Avery was teaching the class they were in.

"I've never seen him before."

"Well all the girls have a crush on him! And rumor has it he doesn't mind hooking up with students," she said softly.

Bella laughed, she definetly wasn't the type of girl who would randomly hook up with any guy.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Bella teased.

Angela's cheeks turned a pinkish color and she giggled like a school girl.

"Yes! But don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Bella wondered if Angela was wise to want to be with an older man. The whole power trip, always annoyed Bella. She thought about this morning and how she had felt so small compared to Edward, she felt powerless as if he could consume her whenever he wanted. Just then, a handsome looking, tanned young man walked through the doors and towards Bella and Angela. He smiled widely at Angela and then took a seat next to her.

"Jake! This is Bella, Bella this is Jake,"she said.

He smiled warmly at Bella, his whole demeanor was bright and shiny, so different compared to someone else Bella knew.

"Hey Bella, are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes I am new here."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Forks, Washington and you?"

"No way, Bella Swan? Your dad told my dad that you were moving here and that I should keep an eye on you. It's Jacob Black by the way."

Bella's eyes opened up wide, Jacob looked so different now from when they were use to spend time together before she moved, but when Bella moved back to Forks from Phoenix they never reconnected. He had changed so much, she barely recognized him.

"Jake! You look so different. I didn't even recognize you. I'm sure you won't need to keep an eye on me, I'm so boring. I doubt I'd do anything wild."

Jake and Angela swapped seats, so that he could talk to Bella. He was surprised to see how beautiful she had turned out.

"It's only been, what? 8 years. You look great. Ah, you're not living, if you're not doing anything dangerous. Maybe I can help with that."

Bella smiled, it was nice to see someone familiar. Maybe this year would be fun for her, she would do adventurous things in New York.

"It's been forever. Oh I will be looking forward to that, "she said, sounding a bit flirty.

She bit her lip and blushed slightly, had she really tried sounding flirty?__It's always the shy ones..__

Professor Avery walked into the lecture hall. All heads turned to look him. He was about 6 feet tall, he had brown hair and handsome features. Bella understood why Angela had a crush on him, but he seemed almost dangerous and it scared Bella. Edward intimidated her but Professor Avery made her skin crawl. He was an amazingly beautiful man, but he looked sinister. __Snap out of it Bella, he's your professor, he isn't that scary,__Bella mentally scolded herself.

Professor Avery's hazel eyes landed on Bella, it was as if he could smell fear. He smirked in her direction and walked over to the front of his desk. He placed his brief case on top of it and stared at everyone. He winked at Angela and then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Today we will discuss Tolstoy's classic Anna Karenina."

Bella tried paying attention to his lecture and took out her notebook, ready to take down notes.

Edward had been stuck in meetings all day long, and had a fight with one of his employees, it was fair enough to say he was in a very bad mood. It was 8 pm and he had just arrived back home. He was cold, grumpy and pissed off. _Isn't he always? _He swung the door open and threw his coat at Adrianna. She knew it was best to make herself scarce and disappear immediately. He walked straight to the kitchen and located his liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and looked through the ornate, oak cabinet for a glass. He placed it onto the granite counter top and poured some into it. The brownish liquid dangled around the glass. He heard foot steps behind him, he spun around and had a menacing look on his ruggedly, handsome face. He was about to tell the person to leave him alone, when he realized it was Bella, he sighed and turned around.

"I won't be great company right now, "he said in a low voice.

"That's okay, I just came down here to get something to drink.. Are you okay?" she asked with caution.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Evian water. She closed the stainless steel fridge door and proceed to sit down at the table that was by the window. The table was made out of oak and was bare. She looked at Edward carefully and wondered why he was so pissed off. He walked over to the table, he dragged the chair a few inches away from the table and took a seat. He pushed his chair in, and looked at the young girl carefully, she was actually very attractive. He took a sip of his whiskey and decided that if he got very drunk, he wouldn't be able to resist her and that would be wrong, so very wrong.

"I had a bad day at work, that's all. How was your day?"

He wasn't use to talking about his day to anyone, in fact he was a bit of a loner. He never really talked to anyone about anything. He took another sip and smirked, the burn from the alcohol felt so good.

"I'm sorry to hear that, want me to cook for you? I can make something that you like. Maybe it will make you feel better. My day was good, I met an old friend! He's from Forks like me. Oh and my Literature professor seems alright I guess."

He smiled at her. How kind, how naive.

"It's okay little girl, but thanks for the offer. Glad your day was good. Who is your Literature professor?" he asked sounding curious.

He didn't like how happy she sounded about that boy from Forks. He did not know why he felt that way.

"Professor Avery, do you know him?"

She was glad he seemed to have calmed down, but the alcohol made her feel uneasy, she didn't like drunks. Edward sat up straighter and his eyes seemed furious. She looked at him like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"You stay away from him okay? He's a very bad person. Don't stay alone with him after class. Promise me you will do that Bella?" he asked, sounding frantic.

"I promise, but what did he do Edward? I'm scared now."

He shook his head, and gulped down the rest of his drink. He put the glass down with a thud.

"I can't say what, but you need to trust me on this one. The world isn't rainbows and butterflies Bella. You are too young to understand that, but there are evil people out there and they look for people like you to use and abuse. You need to be very careful."

She moved back with her chair. Edward had frightened her and upset her. Did he think she was 5 years old? She wasn't a child. She was 19 years old and he was talking to her like she was his precious baby girl, who he was protective of. She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Thanks for the warning Edward, but I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself just fine. I know he likes sleeping with his students, I'm not that naive. I know about sex, so you can actually be frank about that. I'm going to go now. Goodnight."

She shook her head, turned on her heel and exited the kitchen. He was in shock, did she really just tell him off and did he just let her get away with it? He got up from his chair and walked back to the liquor cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of Jack, pulled the cap off and began to drink from it._ T___o hell with her, and everyone else. That's what you get for trying to help people.__

He was prepared to call the Dean and expose Avery if he had to. He wouldn't let him harm another young girl, especially not Bella. Nobody could hurt her, she was too fragile and he felt the need to protect her, but he did not know why. For it was impossible for a man like him to care, it was not in his nature.

* * *

><p>AN: I will try to update this story once a week, maybe during the weekend. I think that can work out. I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Please review, you don't have to say much I just want to know if you like it or not. Feedback is very important!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter. Edward is going to start showing his true colors, but try to understand where he's coming from**

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._ "

Beauty and The Beast

Edward was sitting behind his desk at the GQ offices. He was reading an article someone had wrote about one of the best restaurants in the city, the 21 club. He had been there a few times and decided maybe he would take Bella there, she had been avoiding him all week and it was getting on his last nerve. He would buy her an expensive meal and she would forgive him. People could be bought off right? He looked up when he heard his door creak open, he was about to go off at the person, when he realized it was his father. He stared at him blankly.

"What do you want?" Edward asked rudely.

His father looked like an older version on him, but with brown hair and soul less eyes. His father smirked and walked towards the front of Edward's desk.

"Nice set up you have here. I just came to give you some good news." He said.

Edward folded his arms and stared at the man who was supposedly his father, the man he hated. The one who had made him make so many mistakes.

"What news? You're getting married to a 21 year old model?" He said.

"No, I'm not getting married for the 4th time. I bought Conde Nast Publications, so that makes me your boss." He said smugly.

He froze and stared at the smug bastard. He felt like he was in a glass box and the walls just crashed down all around him. He had finally worked hard to get to where he was, to free himself from his father but now he was controlled by him again.

"Good for you, but let me do my job without any interruptions from you." He said firmly.

His father shook his head and laughed, sounding very sinister.

"On one condition, find some girl that loves you before spring and you can keep your job."

Edward laughed and glared at him.

"You're kidding me right? Do you not remember what happened the last time you forced me to do something like that?" He said angrily.

His father's expression turned blanked.

"Sometimes people have to suffer for others to gain wealth and power.. "

"I will not do that again. Why does it matter if I find someone to love me or not?"

His father shook his head and sighed.

"We're an old money family Edward. Your grandfather left some silly rules in his will about how his descendants would get money. If you are not married by the time you turn 30, then we will not get the $200 million that is rightfully ours. My brother Edwin will get the money and he will destroy everything we worked so hard for. Not only will we not get the money, we will also lose our trust funds. Which means you will have no house and I will fire you." His father explained.

"You can not do this to me! Don't place this on me. You expect me to find some innocent girl and use her just so we can get money?"

"I'm stating the facts. Oh Edward don't be dramatic. I'm sure you can find some girl, you know you care more about money and status than you would care to admit."

Edward was stuck, it was true he enjoyed having money, status and power. It upset him that he would have to use another woman to help him attain more wealth. The last time it ended badly, very, very badly and he was never the same again. This time he would find someone that was not his friend, a girl he barely knew.

"Fine, I'll do it."

His father smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Maybe I can finally be proud of you. Try to find an innocent girl, maybe one from a small town. Make sure she's naive and that she won't suspect a thing. We want the media to like our family again, so she should also be kind."

Edward gulped, someone fitted that description perfectly and he instantly hated himself for thinking about her that way.

"I'll find someone, now excuse me I have a deadline to meet."

Bella was in her Literature class, it had just ended and she had dropped her pen and notebook on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, she was feeling tired so she took her time retrieving the fallen items and then placed them back in her brown bag. It was starting to tear at the seams, she realized she would have to buy a new bag soon. She looked around and realized she was the only student left. Professor Avery had a smirk on his face and his eyes never left her small frame She bit her lip and was determined to get out of there and fast. She quickly walked down the stairs, only to have him block her exit.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

"I read your paper about the themes of Anna Karenina, I was very impressed. You're very smart and you have in depth knowledge about the subject matter, that most students can't seem to grasp yet. I can give you your paper now, if you want."

He smiled at her charmingly, she blushed slightly. It was flattering that he thought she was smart. She suddenly remembered Edward's warning. She figured that she should be careful, but maybe Edward was just being judgmental.

"Thank you so much Professor Avery. I love reading, I've read Anna Karenina at least twice. Oh yes I would love to see my paper."

He smiled at her, she was innocent and he liked hunting for innocence.

"Follow me." He said.

For a second she paused, Edward's words were ringing in her ears. She shook her head and followed Professor Avery to his office. He walked in and turned on the lights. It was a medium sized office, with a small bay window. His desk was a mess with papers thrown everywhere, some were even on the floor. It was a far cry from Edward's neat and orderly desk. He looked through the mess and handed Bella her paper. He had given her an A, she smiled brightly.

"You're so beautiful Ms Swan." He said.

Bella looked at him weirdly, that was a very inappropriate thing to say to a student.

"Um thanks Professor Avery." She said, emphasizing on the professor part.

_Run girl, run_

He laughed and leaned back against his desk.

"You can call me James." He said.

"I prefer Professor Avery, it's more professional." She said firmly.

"Of course Ms Swan, whatever suits you. Do you want to stay and have some coffee with me?"

She stared at him in shock, it was like he said, "Do you want to lay down on my desk so I can rape you?"

"I have to go. Edward Cullen is waiting for me." She said.

She knew that maybe dropping Edward's name would give her some protection. James Avery looked like he had seen a ghost. He walked around to his desk and sat down.

"Eh you can leave." He said.

Bella walked out the door and smirked, when she was sure he couldn't see her. There were some perks to having Edward in her life. She walked out of the campus and onto the busy street. To her surprise there was a black limo parked by the curb and Edward was leaning against it. He seemed to be angry, as usual. She walked towards him. The city was bustling and there were cars rushing down the street. It was so alive compared to Forks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My meeting ran late, Alfred told me he was suppose to pick you up, so I decided that we would come pick you up first and then go home.. Why are you so late? We've been here for 10 mintues."

She sighed and looked at his handsome face. She was standing close enough to him, to smell his expensive Armani cologne, he smelled really good.

"One of my professors wanted to speak to me after class. Sorry about that."

He glared at her, as he opened the door. She got in and he slid onto the seat after her. The limo started pulling up into traffic.

"Which professor?" He asked.

"Avery." She said softly.

He slammed his hand against the car door, the noise frightened her.

"What did I tell you about him? You need to stay away, please don't forget that."

"Maybe I will if you tell me what happened."

"It's too personal and it's not my story to tell. He hurt someone I care about okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you care if he hurts me? You hate me don't you?"

He looked at her in disbelief, because he thought she was the one who hated him.

"I don't hate you Bella. Do you hate me?" He asked, ignoring her first question.

"Of course not! You have been kind enough to let me stay with you. I'm forever grateful to you." She said kindly.

He smiled at her, it was good to know someone thought there was some good left inside of him.

"It's my pleasure. Tonight would you like to go to dinner with me? It's an expensive place, so wear something nice."

She looked outside and at the busy city. She wondered if maybe he was trying to buy her off. He had to add in that it was an expensive place. She hated pretentiousness.

"I think I'll pass tonight. I have to write 2 essays and I'm so tired."

Edward glared at her and looked away. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the ride home. He was not use to rejection and it irked him.

Edward and Bella had both arrived back home. He was in a bad mood and she was upset that he was sulking like a baby because he couldn't get his way. She was about to walk upstairs, when she heard him shout for Adrianna, who came running into the entrance hall to see what he wanted.

"What is it Mr Edward?" She asked.

"Make sure Isabella stays out of the kitchen tonight. She's ungrateful." He said spitefully.

"But what if Ms Bella gets hungry? She spend all day at school, she need food."

Bella stormed up the stairs and shut her down firmly. He was being so cruel! Edward was furious at her behavior and ran up the stairs, with Adrianna close behind him.

"Mr Edward, she is just young girl! Don't shout at her, please she is too nice!" Adrianna pleaded.

He banged loudly on her door.

"Either you join me for dinner tonight or you don't eat at all." He said angrily.

Adrianna shook her head.

"You no get girl with that attitude." She said.

She shook her head and walked away. Edward stared at her, _"Why would she think that I'd want Bella?"_ He thought to himself. _Maybe because in a twisted way you do?_

"You're lucky I love food! I'll get ready and meet you downstairs later." She shouted, sounding stubborn.

"Fine, be down in an hour."

She shook her head and flipped him off from behind the door. It was a good thing he didn't see it because she was scared he would throw her out the window. He wanted her to have dinner with him, she wouldn't mind staying at home and having a simple dinner with him, one that she would cook. It was the way she was brought up, she wasn't use to going to fancy, expensive restaurants for dinner. That made her a bit nervous and she didn't feel like having people stare at her. They would all think why was a man like Edward taking a plain, teenager out to dinner?

She walked over to her closest and looked for something pretty to wear. She found a black, strapless dress. It hugged her body in all the right places, she had bought it at a boutique in Seattle, she didn't have a special occasion to buy it for ,but it was so beautiful she simply could not resist. She took her black sweater off and pulled her jeans off. She was in her black Victoria's Secret bra and panty set. Little did she know Edward was watching her, he was sitting in his room and had knocked his pen onto the floor, he walked over to where it fell, it was on top of a very old vent, which had holes in it so you could see the room on the next level. He almost fainted, when he saw Bella in only her under garments. Her body was amazing, he knew he shouldn't look, but he had never been so tempted in his whole entire life. She had round, full breasts and a nice ass. He gulped and continued to stare, as she pulled a pretty looking dress onto her body. She looked like a little, pale, gothic princess. He quickly stood up and walked back to his bed. He didn't want to feel like a pervert. He didn't know whether he should try to make Bella fall in love with him, or maybe if they got closer he could ask her to marry him. After all, if he lost his money and house, she would have no place to stay either. It would help both of them out. His father always had a way of messing up his life no matter what.

An hour later, they found themselves seated at 21 Club. It was a restaurant that was one of the speakeasies during the roaring 20s, during the prohibition era. Edward liked the black and red décor and the historic vibes it gave off. The food was good and he didn't mind spending a lot of money for it. Bella hardly talked to him, and he was starting to feel like a fool for forcing her to come along with him. She was seated opposite of him and looked around the fancy restaurant. She felt so out of place.

"So you're not going to talk to me?" He asked.

"Are you going to give me ultimatums? Because if you are, then I'm not going to speak to you."

He laughed, he liked that she was showing some signs of fierceness.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. You know some guys do much crazier things to get a beautiful woman, like you to have dinner with them." He said.

She blushed, leaving her cheeks a bright pink color. She giggled slightly.

"Was that a compliment? I'll forgive you this time." She said playfully.

"Yes it was. I promise to behave better." He said.

They looked into each others' eyes and smiled. Bella bit her lip, when she realized how attractive he really was, his playfulness made him more appealing. His strict, serious demeanor took away from his attractiveness, it didn't matter how good looking he was. A bad personality was like poison to Bella, but she was starting to see that Edward wasn't that bad, life had just turned him sour.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Your mom says you never come home to Forks, why is that?" She asked.

He took a sip of his Chardonnay and sighed. He had to admit, it was a bit nice to have someone to talk to.

"She has her new family. They don't really like me."

"I don't think that's true. Whenever I see them they always talk about you." She said.

Bella had met Emmett Cullen a few times at fundraisers for Forks High and at the local diner. He always said his half brother who lived in New York was cool. She had never met Alice, because she moved away years ago, but she knew Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

"My step dad is a good man. They have a nice, non-dysfunctional family. I rather keep my darkness away from that. They don't need to see me and my mother doesn't need to be reminded of her past."

Bella looked at him with concern, he was keeping himself away from people who cared about him. It hurt to know that he would think so badly of himself. She wanted to let him see that he deserved to be around kind people.

"You're not as bad as you think you are. Do you prefer being on your own? I mean you're not married or anything.." She said cautiously.

"You don't really know me Bella, I'm not a good person. Yes I do, that way I can't hurt anyone." He said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"I have many.. lovers. No girlfriend and I have to keep it that way for now."

"So, that might change soon?" She asked.

He smirked, and wondered why she cared about this.

"Maybe, with the right woman who knows?" He said mysteriously.

She bit her lip.

"I'm sure many girls would die to marry you."

"Are you one of them?"

She gasped and blushed deeply.

"I'm just kidding sweetheart." He said jokingly.

She giggled and playfully poked his hand, there was an electric spark when she touched him and they immediately pulled their hands away. "_How strange, that never happens." _She thought to herself.

"Do you miss your father?" He asked.

"Yes I do, I'm worried about him. He's probably living off pizza and beer now, without me."

"Doesn't your mom cook?"

"My parents are divorced, my mom lives in Florida with her new husband. My dad is all alone. I feel so bad for leaving him." She said honestly.

She hadn't expressed how she had been feeling about everything and it felt good just to let that go. She was surprised at how natural she felt talking to Edward, like she didn't have to pretend to be anyone but herself. He looked at her with understanding and nodded his head.

"That's tough, but your dad will be okay. I bet he's proud of you for going after your dreams. I'm glad my parents are divorced though, because my dad is a dick." He said.

He laughed and drank more of his wine. It was so unusual to say that to someone, he wasn't use to it.

"Thanks Edward. I hope he will be okay. He's that bad?" 

"Yes he is that bad. Have you ever been in love?" He asked randomly.

She looked down at her wine glass, and started to trace her finger around the rim of it. She bit her lip and blinked her eyes.

"N-n-no." She stuttered.

He looked at her very curiously, "_What a strange reaction" _He thought.

"I see, no guy has ever been good enough for you?" He asked playfully.

She shook her head and it seemed like there were tears in her big, brown eyes.

"No, it's me that's not good enough for them, Edward." She said very softly.

He was completely shocked. She was smart, kind and beautiful, a very rare combination. Nobody would ever deserve a goddess like her.

"Don't ever say that. Bella, you are a very rare type of girl. The idiots are intimidated by that. You deserve a man that knows how lucky.. I mean you know you'll find someone better."

He was about to tell her she would find her soul mate, but he wasn't sure if that was true for he did not want to give her false hope. She smiled at him for his kind words and nodded her head.

"Thank you Edward, but I don't believe in love."

"Neither do I." He said honestly.

Somehow, he didn't want to believe her. She was innocent and it seemed to him that she had a kind heart, full of love. How he wished he had met her 10 years ago, when he was almost as innocent as she was . They could have fallen in love, got married and live together in Forks, but he was a dangerous monster and he was afraid he was going to hurt her. He feared that it was too late to stay away from her now, his father's words echoed in his ears "_** Try to find an innocent girl, maybe one from a small town. Make sure she's naive and that she won't suspect a thing" **_He was too selfish at times and he knew what he was going to do, but there was no stopping him now.

**A/N: So what do you think about Edward's decision? It's pretty crazy. This story is going to be a bit darker than other ones I wrote but I hope everyone sticks around and sees what happens. Thank you to everyone who reviewed earlier. I'm going to reply back to all of them real soon. I've just be a bit busy lately. Please send in reviews it helps me as a writer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella had just come home from her classes, it had been a long day and she was exhausted. She collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, she had never felt so tired or hungry before. She groaned and rolled off the bed and onto her feet. She pulled the door open and headed downstairs to get some food. She wondered if she would see Edward, she always liked talking to him after a long day, lately they had actually been friendlier towards each other. She wondered why Edward had a change of heart lately but she wasn't going to argue with it. She jumped down the last stair and walked into the kitchen, there was a tall Brazilian looking model type sitting on top of the counter while Edward was pouring some Chardonnay into two wine glasses. She had waist length black hair and vivid brown eyes, she was blessed with high cheek bones and full red lips. Bella instantly felt insecure in her t shirt and jeans, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. She wanted to quickly get a snack and then leave Edward and his model alone. Edward watched her carefully, she could feel his eyes on her. She instantly turned to look at him, the model glared at Bella and then at Edward.

"Is this a joke?" She shouted angrily at him.

He sighed and took a sip of his wine, he placed the glass down and shook his head.

"No?" He said casually and shrugged.

"You, who are you?" She demanded as she stared at Bella.

Bella was tired, hungry and now she was annoyed. She glared at the idiotic woman in front of her.

"I'm Bella, I'm a house guest of Edward's." She said.

For some reason she didn't feel like explaining her situation with Edward, the model could come up with her own theories as to why Bella was really here. Edward looked at Bella and shook his head. The model jumped off the counter top and shook her head and started swearing in Portuguese.

"You are so pathetic Edward, you and your girlfriend deserve each other." She shouted angrily.

She grabbed the wine glass and threw it near where Edward was sitting, the glass shattered against the wall and she stormed out of the kitchen. Bella heard the front door slam shut and looked at Edward in shock.

"You sure know how to pick them." Bella said carefully.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out a container filled with strawberries, she shut the fridge and placed the strawberries on the oak table. Edward quickly drank the rest of his wine.

"She's crazy, jealous and delusional. Thanks for ruining my night." He said.

"Ruining your night? I'm sorry about that, you know her throwing a wine glass at you is so normal. I seem to have saved you from a crazy person."

He smirked and walked over to where she was, he walked behind her. She could smell the alcohol in his breath, she was staring to think he was an alcoholic. She suddenly felt the air around her thicken like she couldn't breathe. He moved her hair away from her neck and moved his head closer to her bare skin. He smelled her and gently rubbed his nose against her neck.

"You should take her place, you owe me that much." He whispered seductively into her ear.

She quickly moved away from him, a part of her was deeply aroused and she knew if she wasn't a virgin she would probably let him do whatever he wanted to her. It was hard to resist a man like him, but she wondered if she would ever want someone like Edward to be the first man she ever had sex with. She didn't know if she wanted to remember him forever.

"You're drunk or whatever it is you are, but you know I won't do that with you." She said stubbornly.

"Why not?" He demanded stubbornly and crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. She stared directly into his emerald eyes.

"Because I'm not someone you hook up with randomly and it would make things between us awkward." She said firmly.

He was surprised at her sudden boldness, he suddenly felt at a loss for words.

"Fair enough." He said dumbly.

Bella picked up the container with the strawberries and went up to her room to eat them. Edward was the most confusing man she had ever met, so why did she feel like she was starting to develop some sort of feelings for him? _"It's not fair, he's the worst man for me, I can't care about him." _She thought to herself miserably.

It has been 5 days since Bella and Edward had last talked, he had been avoiding her after the awkward conversation in the kitchen. Edward was mad at himself because if he was being honest, he wasn't as drunk as he made himself out to be. There was just something about Bella that night that made him feel as if he was unable to resist her, her boldness had only turned him on more. He was starting to think that Bella wasn't as shy as she let on to be, she just had her boldness buried away, but sometimes it made it's rare appearances. He was suppose to take another trip to Rochester to sort out a few of his affairs there. He wondered if maybe Bella would like to get out of the city for a bit. He had to still put his plan into action, he would have to make her fall in love with him. It wouldn't be too hard, most woman that he met instantly fell in love with him. Bella was a shy, insecure young girl, all he had to do was pay her enough attention and he would be able to manipulate her into doing anything. It was almost too easy, she would be very easy to catch he was sure of it. He pulled out his phone and sent Bella a text.

_Meet me in my office when you come home, I have something I'd like to discuss with you Miss Swan _

He heard the sound of footsteps and wondered if maybe she was already home. He heard the doorknob turn and his suspicions were right, Bella was standing at the door. He let his eyes wash over her as he took in her appearance, she was wearing a purple and black checkered shirt, pale blue jeans that were tattered at the bottom which carelessly touched the ground, paired with Chuck Taylor high tops or what appeared to be them. The shirt hung tightly to her body, he could see the curves of her breasts and wondered why she would hide her body, he wanted to see it, he wanted to free her.

Bella arched a thin, brown eyebrow at him, he leaned forward and folded his hands as he placed them on his desk. He smiled at her charmingly, he had been blatantly checking her out but he decided to continue like that never happened, she would just have to play along. He doubted she had it in her right now to stand up to him. She stepped inside of the office and reached over to shut the door. She quickly walked to the brown, plastic chair. She took a seat and avoided his gaze, he wanted to stare into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes but all he could look at was the side of her face. It would have to do for now. "Do you have any plans for this weekend?" He asked. She sighed, then finally turned to face him. She looked into his eyes, their gazes locked for a second. He quickly looked away because it felt too intimate for him, it was almost as if she had peered into his soul. He finally felt like he had a soul, something he hadn't felt like he had in years. That wasn't normal, now was it? "No I don't have any plans. I was just going to stay at home and study." She explained briefly. She began to pull at a piece of purple, loose thread that was hanging from the sleeve of her shirt. He wondered why she didn't just pull it out. "Would you like to go away with me to my house in Rochester for the weekend?" For the first time in a very long time, he actually felt nervous about asking a girl to go away with him. It almost made no sense, he mentally scolded himself for losing it around her. She didn't answer him, she still seemed preoccupied playing with the stupid piece of thread hanging from her sleeve. She probably found him to be so boring that a piece of loose thread had more appeal to her than he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself down. He had enough of this, he reached over and grabbed her arm, he took his other hand and ripped the thread off the sleeve and threw it to the side. She looked up at him with complete shock on her beautiful face.

"Why did you.." She could barely speak.

He still held her arm in his hand, he could feel the warmth of her skin and he could feel her veins underneath his hand. Touching her felt so right, he almost didn't want to let go, until he felt her tugging her arm away from him. He instantly let go, he was acting like an insane person. He was sure she would run away now.

"I'm sorry, that thread was annoying me. I have a slight case of OCD I guess." He said casually.

She stared at him blankly and then giggled slightly. He felt relieved that she found something to be funny.

"More like a major case, next time just ask and I'll tear it off myself." She said.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly, it was hard for him not to return such a sweet and innocent smile.

"That might be a better idea, yes or no to Rochester?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to go.. with you."

He smirked at her, his plan was going to fall into place perfectly. It was almost too easy, he always got what he wanted.

It was Friday afternoon and Bella was zipping up her old black, leather suit case. She couldn't believe that she agreed to go away with Edward for the weekend. What had she been thinking? She would be completely alone with him, she should have felt more uncomfortable about it, but the thought of being with him alone seemed almost alluring to her. She sighed as she pulled at the zipper that was stuck.

"Just close!" She shouted at the bag.

"Do you need some help?" She heard a voice behind her ask.

She felt embarrassed, she had been shouting at a bag, how mature of her. She turned around to face him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes! Please help me close this, it's stuck."

He smirked and walked over to her. He grabbed the small sliver zip and pulled it with ease, closing the bag. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"You make it look so easy."

"You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh thank you so we leaving now?" She asked.

He chuckled and nodded his head, as he picked up her suit case and headed towards the door.

"Yes we are."

She followed him out the door and down the stairs. She walked out onto the sidewalk and looked at the silver Mercedes that was parked outside. Of course he would have a fancy car. He was putting their luggage into the trunk of the car. He was wearing black Ray Bans, his dirty golden blonde hair was pushed back slightly and he was wearing an expensive looking black shirt, that had a few buttons undone exposing a few stray chest hairs. She had to admit he really did have some style, she figured he would have to have some sort of style if he was the Editor of GQ magazine. It was almost not fair, she was living with one of New York City's most eligible bachelors and she hadn't even tried to flirt with him. She promised herself that when she moved to the city she would be bolder and that she would be more adventurous. _"I should do something crazy this weekend, maybe I'll drink or who knows maybe Edward and I will have some fun." _She thought to herself. She was determined to have a memorable weekend.

"Lets get going Bella." He said and flashed a smile at her.

He got into the driver's seat and waited for her to get in. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, she slid onto the seat and shut the door. The seats were leather, it felt smooth and sleek against her fingers. The car smelled fresh, it still had that new car smell to it, Bella adored that scent it was weird but it was almost addictive once you inhaled it. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled. Edward looked at her curiously and chuckled, as he started up the car and merged onto the road.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I just like the smell of a new car." She said.

He nodded his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I got this car last week, it does smell good doesn't it? I guess we have that in common. I want to talk to you about something."

She looked at him intently and wondered what he wanted to speak to her about.

"What is it?"

"Are you enjoying your time here? I hope I'm not making you miserable." He said, it sounded as if he was nervous.

"Of course I am, it was my dream to live here and now I'm living it thanks to you. You're not making me miserable, but I mean I'd like to get to know you better."

"Good to hear. Get to know me better? I don't think you'd want to know me." He said in a low voice.

"We're living together, we might as well at least.. become friends."

He smirked.

"Friends? I think that's a good idea. Actually this weekend will be perfect for us to get to know each other better."

She arched her thin, brown eyebrow at him. He had been keeping her at arms length ever since he had met her, she wondered why all of a sudden he was so open to getting to know her.

"You do? Well in that case I'm glad I agreed to going with you. Do you think we could do something.. crazy this weekend?" She asked cautiously.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked curiously.

"Just something fun, I'm sure you would have some good ideas. I just really want to have fun." She said.

She hoped she wasn't giving off the wrong vibes, but she really did want to have fun and maybe he did too.

"I think our ideas of fun might be different and I doubt you'd be interested in my idea of fun."

"Oh is your idea of fun sex? Who is to say that's not my idea of fun too?" She said teasingly.

He was taken by surprise at her question, was she actually being serious? He saw her as this innocent girl, but the boldness that she had been showing lately was making him rethink that statement. Perhaps she was a bad girl hidden away by a virtuous image. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee, she instinctively pulled away and he smirked at her.

"It's definitely not, I think I just proved my point."

"Maybe it's just you that I don't want to have that kind of fun with."

She smirked at him and looked out of the window. He glared at her, was she playing a game with him? He liked games and he liked winning even more.

"Oh really? I'm sure you're dying to have that kind of fun with me."

She spun her head around and looked at him. She put on a shocked expression on her face.

"In your dreams."

"Actually you have appeared in one of my dreams." He said teasingly.

She punched his shoulder lightly.

"You're such a perv." She said.

"You're the one who started talking about sex." He shot back.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Okay can we please drop this conversation now?"

He nodded his head and laughed.

"Of course because I think someone is getting horny."

"Ha Ha very funny, that someone is probably you."

5 hours later Edward and Bella had arrived at his mansion in Rochester. The house was painted white and looked like an old gothic castle. It seemed like something out of a fairytale. Bella was almost afraid to stay in it. Edward had the butler bring their luggage into the house. The inside had mahogany hard wood floors and had all types of obscure paintings on the wall. It was a bit depressing and dark inside. It seemed as if it could be haunted but at the same time it was breathtakingly beautiful, actually it was exactly like Edward. They had some dinner and went off to their respective rooms. Bella was sitting in bed reading The Age of Innocence, it was one of her favorite books when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

Edward opened the door and walked inside.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes I do, but I don't have anyone to talk to."

He smirked as he walked to the bed and the sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can fix that. You know what we were talking about in the car? I was thinking, would it really be that strange if we were somehow attracted to each other?" He asked.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times, she wasn't sure if she was hearing him right. _"Is he actually saying he's attracted to me? How is that possible?"_ She thought to herself.

"No I don't think that would be strange at all. What are you trying to say?"

He moved closer to her and took the book out of her hands, he placed it on the bed side table next to him and took Bella's hand in his. She felt like electric shocks were going through her body.

"What I'm saying is that I'm attracted to you." He said in a low voice.

He let go of her hand and tangled his hand in her hair as he reached for the nape of her neck, he pulled her closer to him and then softly kissed her. She was hesitant at first and then gave into the kiss. She kissed him back softly, he felt carried away and kissed her more passionately, licking her bottom lip gently and then pushing her onto the bed. He pinned her hands to the bed and slowly broke away from the kiss as he stared into her brown eyes. She looked up at him like a helpless victim, he smirked at her.

"You were lying in the car, you do want to have this kind of fun with me."

She glared at him and struggled to break free from his hold, he was confused at her reaction, most woman loved it when he did this. _Bella wasn't most woman._

__"Get off of me!." She said as he released her hands.

She rolled away from him. She looked upset and annoyed.

"You didn't stop me from kissing you." He said sounding angry.

"That was before I knew this was just a game to you. You wanted to prove a point, you took it too far. Please just leave and tomorrow we can pretend this never happened." She said as she sat up and fixed her shirt that had moved.

He was shocked now, didn't she feel the chemistry between them when they kissed? Even he wasn't expecting that.

He glared at her and then walked out of the room. How was he going to make her fall in love with him if she treated any physical contact from him as if he was going to rape her? He slammed the door shut and started cursing under his breath. He grabbed a vase that was placed out in the hallway on a small table and threw it against the wall, breaking it into pieces. She would pay for doing that, he hated rejection.

Bella felt overwhelmed, when Edward kissed her she thought she would explode into a million pieces, but he had frightened her when he pinned her hands to the bed. She felt helpless and when he said she was lying about earlier she felt like he was just doing that to prove a point and that he didn't truly like her. Would he hate her now for doing that? She was scared that he would want her to do more than she could offer right now.

Relationships were never her thing, she didn't even understand how she could make one work with someone like him. He has issues that much was true, but even though she was mad at him she wanted to help him. She wanted to be the one who would eventually save him from himself. She wanted to save his soul. The only real question was, did he even have a soul that could be saved or would she be wasting her time? Bella knew well enough that everyone's souls deserved to be saved regardless of how bad or evil they seemed. She wanted to find Edward's light, she wanted to be the one who could show it to him.

She jumped off the bed and then opened the door quickly. She knew that she had to find him. She saw a broken vase laying a few feet away from her, she shook her head, she had really angered him. She saw him walking into a room, she walked faster until she reached him. She walked into the room and walked over to him. He saw her and then glared at her, his emerald eyes looked dark now, it was almost black.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

She knew he was angry, but she had to fix it.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry. I just got.. scared." She said honestly.

"Scared? I wasn't going to rape you." He said.

He looked at her and then placed his hands on her shoulders. She was afraid he would hurl her across the room.

"I know, I just didn't think I'd be able to give you what you wanted so I freaked out." She rambled.

He looked into her eyes, she could see that he was calming down now.

"I don't want more than you can give right now. You should know that." He said softly.

She knew this was her chance to do something crazy, something bold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her against him. She kissed him on the lips hungrily, it was the craziest thing she had done so far. They continued to kiss as he moved them towards the bed, he turned her around so she was facing him and pushed her onto the bed. He pulled away from their kiss, she looked at him curiously.

"Lets go to sleep." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to show you that you can trust me."

He smiled and then turned the lights off. This was the strangest situation she had ever been in. She crawled over to the right side of the bed and covered herself with the blanket, she watched as Edward did the same. She moved closer to him.

"I do trust you Edward." She said.

He smiled at her and didn't say anything because that was the most foolish decision she could ever make, yet it would benefit him greatly. However it didn't make him feel better because he felt something when they kissed, something he had never felt before, it stirred his heart and up until now he had thought his heart had died.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke up and was sure that last night had been a she really kiss Edward and end up sleeping in his bed? She felt an arm around her waist, she sighed to herself. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. She felt so embarrassed for what she had done. _At least she did something bold, it was what she wanted. _She felt safe with Edward's arm wrapped around her, it felt right. Being close to him felt natural, but she remembered how angry he was last night and she felt afraid of him. She moved his arm away slowly and got out of bed. She turned to look at him, he looked almost innocent when he was asleep, she felt something in her heart gravitate towards him. She definitely cared about him, but she also knew it wasn't a very smart thing to do.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He smiled, he still looked sleepy but now that he had rested, all the anger from last night seemed to disappear.

"You're leaving without saying good morning?" He teased.

Bella ran her fingers through her hair and laughed.

"Of course." She said jokingly.

"So.. about last night." He said.

She held her hand up to stop him, she didn't want to discuss something she hadn't had time to process yet.

"Lets talk about it at breakfast? Maybe we should go somewhere."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Okay boss, I'll take you to this diner I always go to." He said and then yawned.

She smiled at him.

"That sounds perfect, I'll go get ready."

She quickly walked out of the room and headed back to her own room. _"I can't believe I shared a bed with him last night, what the hell is going on?" _She thought to herself.

Edward walked down to the entrance hall, he was wearing a black shirt with jeans. He held his leather wallet in his hand and waited for Bella to show up. Last night had been intense, he had almost ruined his whole plan, but Bella had really upset him when she acted like he was going to rape her, that really pissed him off. He was surprised when she came to him and apologized; he knew that he had to prove himself to her so he asked her to sleep in his bed to prove that he would never do anything to her unless he had her permission. There was something about their kiss that made him feel unsettled, he didn't know what it was, but Bella had a certain effect on him and he was trying hard to shake it off. At least they had some sort of chemistry. He might as well have some sort of fun while his father bossed him around.

Bella was taking forever to dress and it was annoying him, if Bella was one of his employees he would have fired her for her tardiness, he hated waiting for people it was one of his pet peeves. Just then, Bella descended down the stair case and walked towards him. She looked breathtaking in a short, black bandage dress paired with Chuck Taylors, he smirked at her. He wondered why she had chosen to dress up a little today, he assumed it had to do with him. Women were always trying to impress him.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She said.

He waved his hand in front of him to dismiss her apology.

"It's okay, I didn't mind waiting for you." He lied.

She smiled at him for thinking he was being kind to her.

"Thanks!" She said.

He smirked and nodded his head.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He asked.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. She was so trusting, it was making him upset because he didn't want to exploit her trust or kindness.

20 minutes later they had arrived at a rustic looking diner in a secluded area of town. Bella was expecting him to take her to some pretentious place, but was glad that he had chosen something more low key. He held the door open for her, she thanked him and walked inside. They found an empty booth and sat down. Bella reached for the brown menu and scanned it to see if she could find anything that she liked. She was reading about the spinach omelet when Edward cleared his throat, she looked up at him.

"Can we talk about last night?" He asked.

She looked back down at the menu, she didn't know if she was really ready to talk to him about it or not, but she knew she had no choice.

"Yes we can."

"I don't want to pretend like it never happened. We should try to see if we have something, maybe I could kiss you again?" He asked.

Bella looked directly into his emerald eyes, something felt insincere in what he was saying, Bella was good at reading people and Edward's eyes and demeanor didn't look honest to her at all. She didn't know if she could trust what he was saying so easily.

"I don't want to forget about what happened, last night was really intense, I wasn't acting like myself Edward. I told you I don't believe in love and you told me you didn't either. We won't be having sex any time soon, so I really don't know if I can give you anything." She said honestly.

He looked directly into her eyes, he had the same angry look from last night in his eyes now and she felt really scared.

"Didn't last night prove that I wanted more than just that with you? You don't really believe that Bella, you're just saying that to sound stronger. Look I don't know what this is, but we shouldn't ignore it."

She looked at him and this time she thought he did sound sincere, he was right about that. It wasn't like she truly believed there was no love in the world, she was just insecure that nobody would love her. Maybe Edward could show her what was missing in her life.

"You're right. I guess I'm just scared. So then are we going to see what this is?" She asked.

He smirked, she wondered why he smirked that way, it was as if he was playing poker and he had just won.

"Yes we are, you won't regret your decision_Ms Swan_." He said.

She giggled and nodded her head.

"I don't think I will, _Mr Cullen._"

Edward's phone began to ring, he quickly answered it and his facial expression grew serious.

"Yes? Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes. Sorry I'm late, okay I'll bring that for you.I can't talk now Elena, I will talk to you later." He said and then hung up.

"_Elena? Who the hell was Elena?" _Bella thought to herself.

"I really have to go, lets order some food to go and then you can eat back at the house. I'm sorry I have to do this. I promise I'll be free when I get back and we can do something together." He said.

Bella closed her menu and nodded her head. She had no idea what was going on.

"That's okay. I'm sure whatever you have to do is important."

He smiled at her.

"Thanks for being understanding."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward promised he wouldn't leave Bella for too long, but he had a lot to do and found himself at Elena's house longer than he expected to be. Bella appeared to be jealous, but if she really knew the truth then she wouldn't feel that way because Elena was Tanya's mother. Ever since Tanya's death all those years ago Edward tried his best to help her out and make sure that she had everything she needed. It was something that Tanya use to do for her mother and he felt as if it was his responsibility to take over, after all he blamed himself for her death. She was his best friend and if it wasn't for him then she would still be alive. Edward took a sip from his coffee cup and settled back into the black sofa. The house was average sized and inside it was decorated with all sorts of vintage and antique items. It felt very homely, something Edward wasn't use to anymore. Elena was sitting on the sofa opposite of him; she was about 55 with graying hair and inviting, warm blue eyes. She had slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and her forehead was sprinkled with a few freckles. No parent should have to lose their child, yet somehow she never let her heart grow cold, it was something Edward wished he could learn. Guilt was like poison and eventually it would kill you, or in Edward's case it killed his heart, or so he thought.

"You know you don't have to always come here. I know you are very busy." She commented.

Edward shook his head, he wouldn't hear it.

"I'm never too busy for you, besides you love having me over here." He said charmingly.

"You've always been a charmer young man. Now who is this girl you are here with?" She asked cautiously.

Edward felt awkward all of a sudden; he would have to lie to Elena. He couldn't tell her that he was about to repeat history. He cleared his throat and crossed his long leg over his knee. He placed the cup of coffee down on the oak coffee table and shrugged his shoulders."

"It's not serious. Her name is Bella." He said in a low voice.

He wasn't willing to give Elena more information. He felt like a monster, who would take advantage of such sweet innocence, but a monster? Bella deserved more than that and he knew it. Elena shook her head, she was a very insightful woman.

"You haven't appeared to be this happy in years. If you care about this girl make it work. You do deserve to be happy Edward, she would have wanted that for you. You were her closest friend."

"I don't deserve anything. Tanya should be here now if it wasn't for me and my father." He said angrily.

Elena glared at Edward, in a way that a mother would do when she is about to correct her child out of love.

"You were young. If anyone is to blame for all of this it would be your father and my ex husband all they cared about was protecting their money together and then they hatched that stupid plan for you and Tanya to get married. Neither of you really had a choice, you cared about each other as friends and did what you needed to do. That was a long time ago Edward, you need to come to terms with it. You can't blame yourself forever." She said strongly.

He hung his head in shame; he seldom talked about what happened with Tanya and about what made him such a monster. He could have stood up to his father before, he could have changed everything, but his greed for money took over all rational thinking.

Then there was the accident that ended her life. He was driving that night; she was talking about how she was in love with Avery and how she wanted a divorce. Edward knew that if she bailed on him before a year had passed he would lose a lot of money and the scandal would have looked bad for his family. They were in Rochester driving back home from a Christmas party, there was ice on the road and the two of them were arguing. Edward got so upset that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and the car swerved over the black ice, the car flipped several times leaving Tanya and Edward severely injured. A few minutes after the crash Tanya died from her injuries, Edward never stopped blaming himself for what happened. It changed his life forever and he was never truly the same.

"I didn't have to go through with it. I'm dealing with it the best way I can Elena. I have to leave now." He said quickly.

He took out a $100 note from his leather wallet and placed it onto the coffee table. He smiled at her.

"There you go."

Edward had promised her that he wouldn't be that long, but hours had went by and Bella was still alone. It gave her a lot of time to clear her thoughts. She was sitting by the stone fireplace in the lounge. She was lounging on the red sofa, reading The Age of Innocence. She knew that there was something strange about the sudden change in Edward's behavior towards her and she knew it should raise a few red flags. The truth was Bella wasn't use to somebody wanting to be with her, she had become somewhat content with being by herself. She didn't hate herself or have severe self esteem problems, it was simply the fact that she had never met a man that she felt like she could love nor had she ever had anyone fight for her. For once she didn't want to think of the consequences, she wanted to know how it felt to have someone actually pay attention towards her. Edward was messed up and he had many dark secrets, she was sure of that much. She stopped reading her book and looked at the bright, orange flames that were swirling in the fireplace. _"I wonder where he is, maybe he's not that interested in me after all." _She thought to herself. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard footsteps approach her, she looked in the direction of the sound and saw Edward standing near her. She tried to suppress a smile, she was glad that he was back now. He smirked slightly at her and walked over to where she was. He took a seat, quickly engulfing her with the scent of his Armani cologne.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had to deal with something." He said, not giving too much away.

"It's okay. Is everything alright?" She asked sounding concerned.

He nodded his head and stared into the blazing flames, he seemed to be somewhere else.

"Edward, look at me. Did something happen? You can tell me you know." She said stubbornly.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, she had a look of pureness in her eyes, the type that he didn't even know existed anymore.

"Let's just say that I had to deal with something from my past and it's always difficult." He said.

She was surprised that he told her a little about what was happening, but she knew that was all he would offer for now. She took in his appearance, he looked so put together on the outside. Perfect hair, good looks and his clothes always looked like perfection, but when she looked into his eyes it was that of a beast, like he had been through so much, so much that he could never be repaired or fixed. The sadness in his green eyes was almost too much to bare. Bella quickly looked away.

"I don't know what you're dealing with, but the best thing to do is to let go of the past."

He smiled slightly at her, like she had made some sense.

"You're the second person to tell me that today. It's easier said than done." He said quietly.

He got off the sofa and walked towards a CD player to the right of the fireplace. It was in a glass cupboard. He pulled the door open and pressed a few buttons. The soft sounds of soft music started to fill the room, Bella recognized the song it was Echo by Jason Walker . He walked back over to her and placed his hand out to take her hand into his. She looked at his hand carefully, realizing that he wanted her to dance with him. She shook her head, Bella didn't dance, she was clumsy and it always lead to someone being injured.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I don't dance. I'm incapable of dancing." She said.

He laughed and shook his head. He grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet so she was standing in front of him.

"I doubt that Bella. I can teach you." He said kindly.

He made her place her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The sudden contact with him made Bella feel flustered. She didn't understand why being so close to him would make her feel this way. His scent, his personality, everything about him was enough to make her feel delirious, like she had some sort of illness and there was no cure for it. She looked up into his green eyes.

"I'm going to step on your feet." She said nervously.

"You're not. Just look into my eyes and focus on what we're doing." He instructed.

"Look into your eyes? Shouldn't I be watching my feet?" She questioned.

"No, just let the music take over. Don't think about anything else." He said.

"I'll try my best."

He started to sway her across the room. Bella let the sad sound of the music and the instruments take over, she found that her feet started following the beat. Without over thinking the next step she was able to stay in sync with Edward who was a pro at this. She stared into his eyes the whole time, which was strange for the naturally shy and timid girl. Edward spun her around and she fell against him when he brought her closer to him. Her breath became heavier, she bit down on her lower lip. Edward held her in his arms for a few seconds and buried his nose in her neck, taking in her natural scent. She closed her eyes wanting him to keep on kissing her. She wanted to turn around and make out with him passionately and then demand that he took her up to his room.

"You smell like strawberries mixed with vanilla." He whispered into her ear.

"It's my shampoo." She said softly.

He turned her around so she was facing him.

"Bella.." He said, sounding like his voice was caught with emotion.

He stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, as if he was staring at the beautiful girl for the first time. Bella bit her lip, she didn't know what caused him to act this way. He suddenly let her go, she almost lost her balance and felt saddened to be away from him. She took a small step back and looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You should forget about what I said earlier. I'm not good for you Bella. I was wrong to try to bring you into my world." He said bitterly.

She felt like he had just slapped her across the face. Didn't he feel how electric it was between them? How could he just take back what he said? It made no sense to her.

"You can't ask me to just forget it. Not good for me? Let me decide that." She pleaded.

He shook his head and looked away from her, his gaze directed towards the flames.

"You would choose wrong because you don't know all the details Bella." He said firmly.

She blinked back tears, he was rejecting her and it felt like he had thrown a piece of heart into the blazing flames that was next to them. He couldn't tell her that he was bad for her and then just tell her to forget about what he said earlier.

"I don't care what I choose, as long as it's my own choice, but if that's really what you want Edward then there's not much I can do." She said quietly.

He looked upset, but he refused to say anything. She took one last long look at him. There was too much darkness and dramaticness to him, it would be foolish for her to fall for him. She knew this now and already he was starting to hurt her, so why did she feel like this was just the beginning and that it was far from over?

Edward and Bella had been back from their trip for a week now. Edward was sitting in his office at home drinking some scotch. His plan was falling into place and he ruined it all by taking one look at Bella. They were dancing, it was like they were made for each other. He looked into her deep, brown and loving eyes, eyes that were free from hate and evil. Her pureness was so tangible that he knew then that he could never use her the way he planned to. The deadline still loomed over his head like an ominous cloud, Bella had been ignoring him ever since they came back. He would just have to find someone else, she deserved more than that. It was fair enough to say that he was miserable. He was consumed by his pain on most days and drank his sorrows away. He knew that she was undoing him in some way and he didn't understand why. He took a sip from his scotch as he read an article for his magazine. There was a soft knock on the door, he looked up from the article.

"Who is it?" He said, sounding angry.

"It's Bella." She said,sounding annoyed.

A small smile crept onto his face, but he quickly concealed it when she pulled the door open and walked inside. She was wearing a tight fitting black knit sweater which showed off her curves perfectly, paired with purple skinny jeans. She was wearing makeup and her brown hair was wavy and down. She took his breath away. She pulled the black, plastic chair out and sat down on it.

"I need your permission for something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to temporarily lift one of your rules just for tonight."

"Which one?" He asked stiffly.

"The one about having boys over. My friend Jake is here and we need to study." She said.

Edward immediately felt enraged by her request. Study was just code for hooking up, he had been young once and he knew how that worked.

"I don't want you screwing some kid in _my_ house." He said angrily.

Bella blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"I will be doing no such thing! He's just a friend and I need to study for this test or I'll fall behind in class. Anyways there was somebody I was interested in, but he's way too bad for me." She said stubbornly.

Edward smirked, he didn't want anyone else to touch her. She was too pure for that, it would disgust him if she was defiled by some stupid college frat boy.

"You better mean that Bella or I'll kick you out in an instant. Now about this other person, maybe he was just being idiotic…"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and laughed dryly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I understand that. I'll be sure to just study. Well has he come to his senses yet?"

He smirked.

"He will never be in the right frame of mind.."

"I don't care."

"Don't be rude."

"I mean I don't care if he will never be in the right frame of mind. He thinks he's worse than he truly is."

Edward laughed and took a sip of his scotch.

"Can we please stop referring to me in the third person? My head is spinning." He said.

Bella watched him curiously, he appeared to be intoxicated and out of it.

"Your head is probably spinning because of that." She said pointing to the drink in his hand.

"No it's not." He slurred a little.

She pushed her chair back and walked over to where Edward was sitting. She reached for the glass to pull it away from him, but he refused to let it go. How much had he been drinking? Surely it was more than just this one glass.

"Edward, how much have you drank?" She asked.

"I was at the bar, they sent me home for drinking too much and now here I am drinking this scotch. Don't worry so much, beautiful." He said sounding flirty and drunk.

She shook her head and tried pulling the glass in his hand away again.

"You need to stop, please for me?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, he put the glass down on the desk and pushed it away.

"Now you do something for me. Give me a kiss." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No Edward. If you feel weird or something just shout for me. I'm going to go study now." She said.

She didn't want to leave him alone, but she was sure if she stayed there she would end up kissing him and she would just want to do it again and again afterwards. She grabbed the glass of scotch and walked out of the office with it. She went to the kitchen and dumped the liquid in the sink and then she left the glass there.

Jake and Bella were sitting in her room. She was glad that she had someone to hang out with, without the added drama of confusing feelings. Jake was handsome and he wasn't confusing or complicated like Edward, it was a nice change. Jake was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"This place is really nice. I can't believe Cullen lets you stay here for free." He commented.

Bella looked around at her room, it was really nice. She smiled slightly.

"Oh trust me I'm paying to live here." She said cryptically.

Jake looked very surprised and taken back.

"Does he make you.." He said.

Bella gasped and shook her head, shaking her hand out in front of her.

"No! It's not like that. Sorry I made it sound so bad. I meant I'm paying for it because Edward can be a little rough around the edges at times." She said honestly.

Jake nodded his head in understanding.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you're not like that. It sucks that he's such a dick though. If you need to escape him, you're welcome to hang out with me." He said kindly.

Bella smiled, she was glad Jake was her friend.

"It's okay. Thanks Jake, I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Anytime. Anna Karenina is so depressing. Why does love have to be all complicated in these books? They call it great literature, yet these people are miserable. I don't get it, love should be simple, no complications." He said.

Bella tilted her head to the side, Jake made some sense about love being simple, but simple love was never epic. People wrote things about the type of love that could pull your heart out and then at the same time make you more alive than you had ever been, it explored more human emotion and pain, which made for an interesting and torrid love affair.

"It is depressing. I hate it when people don't get their happy endings. I guess literature likes exploring epic love you know? The kind of love that rips your heart out and saves you at the same time. Maybe these books are warnings. Like I'm reading The Age of Innocence and it's so obvious that Archer and Ellen are soulmates, but society and they themselves stop their love from being more than just an affair. Maybe you can read that and make sure you never let it happen to yourself. I don't know, but when I fall in love one day I wouldn't care if it was difficult because nothing worth it comes easy." Bella said strongly.

She blushed a little, she had said way too much and Jake probably thought she was being crazy. She realized that she said "_When I fall in love." _She always said love was never for her, but in the heat of the moment she ended up saying it was almost a 100% possibility that she would fall in love. It made no sense.

"Uh-huh. It makes sense, but don't confuse pain with love." He said cautiously.

Little did Bella and Jake know, somebody was listening in to their conversation. In his drunken state Edward walked to Bella's room, he wanted to talk to her, but he heard her talking to her friend and decided to listen to their conversation. She was a romantic, he knew that there was no way she didn't believe in love. If she thought epic loves were difficult, maybe one day she could fall for him, but what would he do then? Use her? Or maybe he would love her.

He suddenly lost his balance and fell onto the floor making a huge noise.

"Shit." He muttered as he tried to get back onto his feet. His senses were impaired so it made it difficult for him to regain his balance.

Bella swung the door open and looked around to see what made such a big noise. She saw Edward on the floor, she shook her head and immediately tried to get him back up onto his feet. Jake quickly walked over to his other side and picked him up.

"Don't crinkle my suit jacket." Edward slurred.

Bella and Jake looked at each other.

"Edward, shut up." Bella said sternly.

"She has a dirty mouth this one here." Edward whispered to Jake.

Bella directed them upstairs towards Edward's room. She knew under normal circumstances, Edward would have murdered both Bella and Jake for going into his room. He was very fussy when it came to his possessions. She opened the door to his room, it was very clean and orderly just as she imagined it would be. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room, with a black duvet on top of it and then to the side there was on bedside table with a lamp on it. There was a GQ magazine placed on top of it along with his wrist watch. Edward pulled away from Jake and Bella and stumbled onto his bed. He glared at Jake.

"You need to leave." He snarled.

Jake held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay man, no need to get defensive. Bella, lets go out for pizza or something." Jake said while looking at her with a frantic look in his eyes. She realized that he was afraid for her safety, but the funny thing was Bella was completely content with taking care of Edward, she owed him that much and she was afraid he would do something stupid.

"It's okay Jake. I think I'll stay here, I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes very sure. I'll call you in an hour." She said.

He nodded his head.

"Don't forget or I'll come back here.." He said.

She smiled at his protectiveness and waved at him as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"The kid likes you." Edward said.

Bella turned around to look at him.

"At least someone likes me." She said dryly.

"Stop being so stubborn. I like you."

She went over to sit next to him.

"You're saying that because you're drunk."

"It's true. I don't want to push you away, but I rather you be safe and happy than be dragged down with me." He mumbled.

She arched an eyebrow at him, why was he doing this? It made her feel like there was some hope.

"Simple loves are never epic." She said.

"I heard what you were saying about it, did you mean what you said?"

He had eavesdropped on her, she should have been furious, but she wasn't.

"Yes I did. I'm starting to see that somethings are just worth fighting for."

He ran a finger down her cheek,she closed her eyes. Just one simple touch from him made her feel flustered. He was making her feel something she had never felt before. He moved closer to her, so that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He smelt like a brewery mixed with Armani cologne, an interesting combination. He moved her brown hair away from her neck so it was exposed. He was fixated with her neck, little did he know it was her most erogenous zone.

"I never want to hurt you." He whispered.

It turned out that a drunk Edward was a very honest Edward.

"Then don't."

"I'm a monster Bella, it's inevitable. If you choose to be with me, it won't be easy." He warned.

"Don't say that about yourself, you're more than that. I don't want easy Edward. Nothing has ever come easy to me."

"Don't say that I never warned you." He said as he placed a seductive kiss on her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This chapter has a lot of angst, some action and some really good parts for the two of them. Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews, I appreciate them so much! Tell me what you think of this and if you like this chapter! Enjoy and have a good week.

Bella couldn't believe that she was taking care of him, especially after how he treated her before. Why was it that a man could treat you so terribly yet you would still care about him? It infuriated her so much, but at the same time she knew there was no way that she could just leave him there while he was drunk and was incapable of taking care of himself. She had fallen asleep in Edward's bed while she made sure she was okay last night. She turned around in the bed to look for Edward, but he was gone. She sat up and looked around for him, she saw him standing by his full length mirror adjusting his tie. He was wearing a sleek looking black suit and he had a cold expression on his face as he went through his daily morning ritual of getting ready. Bella just looked at him, he was like a cold, impossibly beautiful statue. His green eyes seemed to be a million miles away , he caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and turned around.

"You can leave now. Thank you for last night, it will never happen again." He said coldly.

She stared at him with a shocked expression on her small, heart shaped face. She threw the covers off her and scrambled onto her feet. She stopped for a second, so she wouldn't look like an awkward girl trying to run away so she wouldn't cry in front of him. She turned her head to look him directly into the eyes, her big brown eyes filling with tears.

"After all I did for you, how can you just stand there and be so cold? How is it possible for someone to be so cold?" She asked with bitter emotion in her voice.

She felt like her throat was closing up on her and she felt like she couldn't breathe. How many times could someone be rejected and then get up and keep trying? It made her feel worthless, like she was just not enough to have something as simple as love.

Edward stared at the young girl, her eyes were filled with tears and it pulled at his heartstrings, but he kept his cool exterior. The cold, indifferent mask on his face remained the same. He pulled at his silk, navy tie and looked directly into her eyes. She was making it difficult for him, he could not hurt her, he rather have her think he was a monster than to hurt her and cause her to feel pain, although it was probably too late for that since she had tears in her eyes.

"Hmm I suppose you can call it cold, I prefer to call it my personality.I thanked you for your kindness, what more do you want?" He said casually.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She shook her head and had a look of disgust on her face.

"I want nothing Edward. I want absolutely nothing from you." She said with a definite tone in her voice.

She looked down at the ground as she walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. After she left he ran his fingers through his hair, he had never felt guilt for treating people badly in a long time and he was confused when he suddenly felt wracked with guilt. If she only knew what he was capable of then she would understand.

Bella ran down the stairs and ran into her room, brushing past Adrianna. She shut the door and leaned her back against it as a fresh flow of tears fell down from her eyes, she let them flow as she closed her eyes and felt her heart ache. She quickly wiped them away, this was exactly why she didn't want to fall in love. She hated the rollercoaster ride you had to go on when you had any form of feelings for someone. It made you feel confused and sad. _"What was the point of putting your heart through hell for fleeting emotions?"_ Bella thought to herself. She slid her back down the door until she was sitting on the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and slightly rocked back and forth. She couldn't do this to herself, she would have to push any feelings she had for Edward to the very bottom depths of her heart. She had to protect herself from him, she would stay away from him as much as she could. It all sounded so good to her, but how could you kill a feeling? It seemed impossible to her.

Edward had walked down to her room, he didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't apologize, but he had to find out if she was okay. He was about to knock on her door when he heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. He closed his eyes, she didn't deserve this. He would have to stay away from her, it was the best thing to do. Arianna walked up to him, she seemed afraid, he wondered why everyone always seemed to be afraid of him. Was he really that much of a monster?

"What did you do to nice girl?" She asked, sounding a bit brave now.

Edward glared at her, he wanted to tell _the help_ to mind her own business, but he knew she was right.

"I don't know." He admitted honestly.

"Find out and then fix it, you look happy when she get here." She said in broken english.

He knew she was right, it would be the best thing to do.

"Yeah I guess so." He said.

He knew that right now wouldn't be a good time to speak to her, he straightened his shoulders and walked towards the staircase. He had to go to work and focus on anything but those sad, sad brown eyes.

Bella had stayed in her room all day, she didn't want to do anything until she felt better about herself. She tried doing some homework and some reading, but she couldn't get her mind off what happened. She was sitting by her desk, checking her facebook on her laptop when she heard her phone beep. She picked up her blackberry and saw a text from Angela. She opened the text and read it.

_B! You need to have fun!_

_I'm going to this party in SoHo later, you have to come. _

_There will be cute guys there and alcohol._

Bella laughed, it was not her scene at all. She was about to politely decline Angela's offer, but she decided that maybe she should have some fun. Edward's draining energy had been getting to her, she was 19 not 40, she deserved to have a night out for once.

_You're right I do._

_Text me the address._

_Cute guys? I'll see about that!_

_xoxo_

_B_

She hit send and smiled, now it was time to get a cute outfit together. She shut down her laptop and pushed her chair back. She stood up and took off her black t-shirt and jeans. She walked over to her closet and started looking through her clothes to find something nice to wear to the party. She found a cute pink colored dress that was short. She quickly slipped it on. It was about time she did something crazy.

Edward was watching Bella through the vent in his room. She was on the laptop and the next minute she was taking her clothes off and putting on a fancy looking dress. He was concerned about where she was going and wondered if Jacob was the one who texted her, he was probably taking her on some date. Edward didn't trust him and he wasn't going to let Bella get herself into some stupid situation. Just because he couldn't be with her didn't mean that he wasn't going to keep an eye on her. He watched as she applied make up on, grabbed her clutch that was on her dressing table and exited the room. He got back onto his feet and headed out of his room. He knew that following her would seem stalkerish, but she was a young girl alone in a big city. How could he not follow her?

He walked down the stairs and watched as she headed out the door. He quickly walked to the window that was next to the door, he watched as she walked down the street. He grabbed the keys to his BMW, he hated driving in the city, but it was an emergency. He rushed to the door, opened it and walked outside. He walked very quickly to his car, got in and then merged onto the road. He kept Bella in clear view as he watched her get into a cab. _"What is she doing to me?" _He thought to himself.

The cab pulled up to the SoHo apartment building that Angela had given her the address to. Bella was totally out of her element here, she paid the driver and got out of the cab. She stood in front of the building and looked at it, it was brown with fire escapes running across it. She took a deep breath and exhaled, she would have a good time tonight and forget all about a certain _someone_. She heard a car go by, she turned around to look. It looked like Edward's BMW, she rolled her eyes because she didn't want to be reminded of him right now. She walked into the building and took an elevator up to the 4th floor where the party was. She looked for apartment 201, she saw a door open with people walking into the apartment, she assumed that was the party and she headed towards it. She looked at the number on the door and it was 201, she walked into the apartment. The lights were dim and there was a strobe light flashing in the background, the room was noisy and Bella could smell weed and cigarette smoke in the air. There was a couple making out on the couch in front of her like no one was watching and people were dancing and grinding against each other. _"So this is what people do when I'm at home reading like a loser." _She thought to herself. Somebody approached her and gave her a big hug, Bella froze she couldn't see who it was.

"Don't be so stiff B! It's me Angela." She said.

Bella relaxed and hugged her friend back, she was glad Angela showed up because she was starting to feel out of place. She let go of her and looked at her, Angela was wearing a very short black dress that showed off her amazing legs that were lengthened by nude colored Jimmy Choo shoes.

"You look amazing!" She said kindly.

Angela nodded her head and smiled, while she looked at Bella's cute pink dress that was paired with some black stilettos.

"Thank you B, you look beautiful!" Angela slurred.

Bella realized that Angela had been drinking before she got here. A handsome looking guy came up behind Angela and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, while he kissed her neck. Bella felt uncomfortable watching him act that way with her friend, in front of her. He looked at her up and down, he smirked a little and then whispered into Angela's ear, she blushed slightly.

"Bella, I hate to do this but I um need to do something. Go get some drinks and I will be right back." Angela said.

The guy let her go and then took her hand as the two of them disappeared into the crowd leaving Bella alone. She felt like going home, but then she realized Edward would be there and she wanted to avoid him right now. She made her way to the table which had some drinks on it, she pushed passed people who were dancing and finally made it to the table. She picked up a cup which looked like it had rum and coke in it. She took a small sip from it and made a funny face when she tasted how strong it was. It was more rum and less coke. A guy with piercings and a blue mohawk walked up to her, he let his eyes wash over her and didn't hide the fact that he was checking her out. He picked up a cup and downed it fast.

"Hello beautiful." He said sounding charming.

Bella looked around to make sure that he wasn't talking to someone else. She blushed slightly and waved at him with her free hand.

"Hi!" She said and instantly regretted sounding so childish.

"Hi, do you want to dance?" He asked.

Bella looked around and for a second she thought she saw Edward standing in the crowd, she blinked her eyes and looked again, but she didn't see him this time. _"Say yes to this guy and forget Edward." _She told herself.

"Sure thing handsome." She said, feeling surprised by her sudden boldness.

He smirked and took her hand as he led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, he smelled like weed and sweat. She started missing Edward's sweet scent already. The music sounded really sexual, the guy started grinding against her. Bella tried to get into it and have fun, but she didn't feel right. She didn't want to be at some party alone because her friend ditched her to have sex with some sleazy guy and she didn't want some stranger grinding with her. She pushed her hands against his chest.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like dancing." She said.

"Do you think you're too good for me?" He asked.

"No I didn't say that, I just don't feel like dancing." She stammered.

He grinded against her again and pulled her closer. He let her go and then grabbed her by the arm as he started pushing her through the crowd.

"Do you just want to get straight to it then?" He asked.

"No! Let me go." She said firmly.

The rest of the party goers ignored the obvious struggle Bella was having as the guy pulled her through the crowd and up the stairs.

"I hate teases." He said.

"And I hate assholes like you." A angry, musical voice said.

Bella gasped as she saw Edward standing behind her. She had never seen him look so scary or menacing before. His green eyes almost looked black and it looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. He grabbed the guy from the back and pushed him down the stairs, he tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor with a thud. Bella had fallen onto the stairs when she broke free from the guy when Edward grabbed him. Edward carefully helped Bella up and held her hand as the two of them walked down the stairs. He kicked the guy hard in the stomach and then walked with Bella out of the apartment as everyone stared at them. He pulled her hand and directed her towards the elevator.

"What are you - doing here?" She asked.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Forget about that for a second. Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head and her lower lip trembled. He wasn't good at comforting people, but he knew that he wanted to hold her, so he pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms. He felt her wrap her arms around him and she rested her head against his chest. She was breathing heavy, he knew she was really upset. She felt so tiny and fragile in his arms, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He held onto her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.  
>They slowly pulled away from each other and he smiled at her. He pressed the button on the elevator and waited for it to open up. The two of the got in once it opened and he pressed the ground floor button.<p>

Edward and Bella were sitting in his car on their way home. She looked out the window as they drove through SoHo, the lights looked amazing and bright. Edward was silent since they got into the car, she could only wonder what he thought about her now. She was so sure that he didn't care about her, but actions spoke louder than words. He had saved her, monsters didn't save people. She reached out to the radio and pressed play, _I'm in here _by Sia started playing. Soft and sad sounding piano music filtered through the car. Edward was holding onto the steering wheel tightly as he turned right. She just stared at him, she knew now that it was impossible to kill a feeling.

"You saved me." She said randomly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It was nothing." He said softly.

"It wasn't nothing Edward. How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"I want to beat the crap out of that guy. I was following you.."He admitted in defeat.

She blinked her eyes at him, did she hear him right?

"Forget about him. Why were you following me Edward?" She asked.

He sighed and looked a bit angry, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just had a feeling that you might be in trouble."

"I don't get why you would do that for me, you made it clear this morning that I meant nothing to you."

He laughed dryly.

"You don't get it, but I do care about you Bella and so much." He said with some emotion in his voice.

She smiled slightly, it felt so good to know that he cared about her, that someone like him who was so perfect could care about someone so ordinary like her.

"Then let me understand Edward. Thank you, that's all I needed to hear." She said.

A small smile appeared on his handsome face.

"You can't, no one can. I'm much worse than what you think I am."

She looked down at her hands, why was he so difficult?

"No you're not Edward, you're just not."

"If Bella says I'm not that bad, then I'm not."He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

"What I say goes."

"Of course."

He pulled up into the parking space for his car and then turned the engine off. He turned to look at her, he had sadness in his eyes.

"I wasn't always like this, but something happened and I was never the same again. You asked why I'm so cold earlier and it's because of that. I've seen shrinks, I've tried everything to feel normal again, to forgive myself for what I did, but nothing worked. I am who I am Bella and I wish I could change, but it's just not possible. It's as if a curse was placed on me and nothing can break it. I'm doomed to be a beast for all of eternity." He said in a rare moment of vulnerability.

She stared at him, she was not expecting him to be so open with her. She didn't want him to think that of himself because there was redemption for all human beings. She wondered what made him this way and it hurt her heart to know that he was in so much torment from his past.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have said all of that earlier. Curses can be broken, nothing is ever permanent. I don't know what you did, but if you haven't forgiven yourself for what you did then you're always going to feel this way. You need to let it go eventually and if you need to talk I'm here."

He looked deeply into her warm and inviting brown eyes, eyes that seemed to be trying to save him, to draw him in. She reached out for his hand, he let her touch him for a few seconds, but quickly pulled away. She pulled her hand back meekly and looked at him again.

"Maybe one day I will Bella and I'll remember that. You should go in, it's been a long night." He said.

She looked at him sadly, he was pushing her away again, but he had opened up to her and it was a start. She gave him a small, sad smile.

"Love always breaks the spells and curses in fairytales." She said as she opened the car door and got out of the car.

She walked up the stairs to the town house and opened the door with her spare key. She walked inside and shut the door. Edward's eyes never left her till she walked inside. Maybe she was right, love could break spells and curses, but he was no prince charming. He didn't think that Prince Charming would ever consider using the woman he loved for his own personal gain. Where was the place for monsters and beasts in fairytales? They were just villains and nothing more.

"_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get my now?_

_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me_

_I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not live with inside of me"_

The words from the song Bella put on dragged out, he smirked at the irony of it. He had saved her tonight, but she didn't know that she had thrown a life saver out to him tonight. She wanted to understand him, to help him. Nobody had done that before.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sorry that this update was late, I wasn't feeling too good. I feel like some chapters need proper explanations, so I'm going to be writing my analysis of this story on my tumblr which is .com. These characters are going to be changing and evolving, yes they're going to do things you don't agree with and maybe that's the point, but I love proper character development where you can actually feel them growing. Thank you for all the reviews and support, I appreciate it! More reviews = faster updates!

* * *

><p>Bella sat on the stairs and waited for Edward to walk in. He had been out for about 10 minutes and she was starting to wonder if he had went somewhere. She looked up and saw the brass doorknob turn, the door opened and Edward walked inside. His golden hair shined brightly in the light and he looked like a male model or a greek god, but even better if that was possible. Their eyes locked as soon as he saw her sitting on the steps. She gave him a small smile, it was an awkward type of smile, one you smiled when you didn't know what to do. He didn't say anything as he walked over to where she was. He sat down next to her and stretched out his long legs. She felt intoxicated by his scent of Armani cologne.<p>

"Do you want to tell me why you decided to go to a party like that by yourself?" He asked.

She looked down at her fingers. "I wanted to forget about you." She thought. She looked back up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to have fun for once. My friend was there, but then she ditched me." She explained.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you have fun living with me?" He asked.  
>She rolled her eyes and laughed.<br>"It was a joke." He said.  
>"It wasn't a very good one. I know what I did was stupid."<br>"Yeah it was, you seem like you're not sure of who you want to be."He said.

She looked at him curiously, it was like he was looking right through her and in that moment she felt so vulnerable and she didn't like how open she felt. It was a risky move, if you shared too much with someone it would connect you and that could be a really big problem in itself.

"You're right about that, but I'm ready to find out who I really am." She said.

"That's a good thing. I think I lost myself - a lot has happened with me over the years." He said in a low voice.

She looked into his green eyes, she could see that there was so much pain in them and she wondered if maybe that was to blame for his coldness and tough exterior. She was also starting to realize that behind the money and power was a man who was wounded beyond repair, she didn't know the reason for it, but it seemed as if he had been affected by something life altering. She reached out for his hand, which was freezing cold, and gently squeezed it as she looked into his eyes. He looked at her and then quickly looked away from her pensive gaze, it was far too intimate for his liking. He did not want her to see through his facade of coldness. Edward didn't want anyone to know how damaged he was although it was too late now because he had been letting his guard down around her a lot lately.

"What's lost can always be found, don't give up." She said, offering words of encouragement.

He smiled weakly at her and looked down at their hands, her hand looked so fragile as if he could break it by just gently squeezing it. He wasn't use to someone trying to show true affection to him, he slowly pulled his hand away and stood up. He watched as the hopeful expression on her face fell and she nibbled at her lower lip. He had to save this girl from himself, he was the most dangerous predator to her and he had to stop making such rash and stupid decisions when it came her.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed. See you around." He said, quickly putting on the mask of ice he was so accustomed to wearing around people.

Bella didn't say anything to him, she simply nodded her head and moved to the side so that he could get past her. He walked up the stairs without a single glance at her. She stared out into space, getting lost in her thoughts. "Why does he always do this to me?" She thought miserably to herself. This time she didn't feel like crying, she was starting to feel numb as if she had reached her limit. Who did he think he was anyways?

It was Monday morning and Bella decided it was best to catch up on some studying before classes started. She would have to talk to Angela later about how Edward had saved her and how she would never go to another party with her again if she planned on just ditching her. She was flipping through the pages of her text book when she heard someone pull up a chair and sit next to her, she turned her head to the side to see who it was. She saw that it was Professor Avery, she froze because he truly frightened her. He was wearing a buttoned down white shirt and his hair was slicked back, his features were those of a very good looking man, but if you looked into his blue eyes it was almost sinister.

"I hear that you're living with Cullen." He said casually.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." She said firmly.

"He's a really bad person, he's a life ruiner." He said bitterly.

Bella arched an eyebrow at her professor.

"It's funny, he says the same thing about you."

"I'm sure he does. You should know exactly what he did. He took the love of my life away from me just because he could, not because he loved her. He used her like she was just some asset to his company.." He said in an almost growl.

Bella blinked her eyes, she felt angry that Avery would say such horrid things about Edward. She wondered if this woman had anything to do with changing Edward and making him cold, she needed to know more.

"He's not a bad person, I don't know what he did, but he's not some beast. What do you mean by him taking away the love of your life? He dated some girl you loved?" She asked curiously.

Avery leaned back against the chair and tapped his fingers onto the table and then glared at Bella. His eyes were far away and it looked like he was thinking about a million sad thoughts.

"He didn't just date her, he married her and ruined her life and mine. That's the man you're living with. He's nothing but a monster and one day I plan on taking what he loves away from him. Are you with him?" He asked and leaned in closer to Bella.

She moved her chair away from him, she was in shock. How could Edward have been married before and not told her? She shook her head.

"No I'm not with him. I have to - go." She said sounding as if her mind was a million miles away.

She grabbed her textbook off the table and her bag from the edge of the seat and walked as fast as she could out of the library. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Edward had basically used a woman for his company according to Avery, could it be true? She rushed down the hallway and looked for the restrooms, she walked to the woman's restroom and sighed in relief because nobody was there. She pulled her blackberry out of her pocket and quickly called Edward. She wanted to know the truth. The phone rang a few times until he finally answered.

"What?" He asked rudely.

She rolled her eyes, he sounded like he was in a bad mood.

"Avery - he told me some awful things about you Edward." She said.

She heard him inhale sharply and shout at someone to get out of his office.

"What did he say to you Bella? I told you to stay away from him." He said sternly.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"He said that you took the love of his life away and that - you were married before. Is that true?"She asked.

There was a long pause and she was starting to think that maybe he had hung up on her.

"You shouldn't believe everything people tell you Bella. I'm at work. I'll talk to you later and stay the hell away from Avery if you can." He said angrily.

He hung up on her and she put her phone back into her pocket. She looked into the mirror, her tired and sad brown eyes looked back at her. He was hiding something and she had a feeling it was all in the floor he had banned her from going to, she would have to figure this out. It had to be why he was pushing her away, she needed to know exactly what she was dealing with in order to get somewhere with Edward one day.

***

Edward slammed his I-phone onto his desk, he didn't want Bella to know about how much of a monster he really was. "You finally found a girl that you could care about and you can't even be with her."He told himself bitterly. He picked up a glass of scotch from his desk and swirled the liquid around before he took a sip from it, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. He paid for the consequences of his past everyday, there was no escaping it. His life should have been a cliche, he had experienced a deep loss and in turn it should have made him a better person, but Edward knew that life didn't always work that way. Guilt had a way of killing a person slowly from the inside out like a poison. He did not become a better person, nor did he want to make most of every moment, that was for happy people not him.

His power and wealth became his only friends and if he didn't marry someone soon he would lose that too. He didn't want to lose everything because he would have no self worth, he would be nothing without his job. He kept thinking about what Bella had said to him earlier "what's lost can always be found, don't give up." Why did she have to be so kind, loving and helpful? It infuriated him, but it wasn't her fault that she was so amazing. She was like a mirror showing him how cold he had become, he was aware of it, but whenever he looked into her eyes when he said something hurtful to her he would instantly realize how cold he was and he despised himself for that. He heard the door open, he was about to tell whoever it was to go to hell and leave him alone. He glanced up and saw that it was that Brazilian model he always hooked up with, but he could never really remember her name. At least he's honest to himself. For once he wasn't in the mood to do anything to her, all she wanted was sex and his money. She walked over to him and let her Burberry trench coat fall to the floor, revealing a red lingerie set. She turned his swivel chair around and placed her hands on the arm rests.

"Why so glum?" She asked and pouted.

He wasn't about to have a serious conversation with a woman he just used for sex.  
>"Work, stress." He lied.<p>

"I can help with that." She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He immediately wished it was Bella, but he could never have her.. so he kissed the model back and let his hands roam around her body, falling into familiar habits. This was how he drowned out everything.

Edward had taken Marie out for dinner at an expensive restaurant, if he needed to marry someone soon he was going to explore his options. He had dropped her off at her SoHo apartment and now he was back at home in his study reading some articles for the magazine that need his approval to be published. He hadn't seen Bella since he came back and he was starting to feel like his old self again, as long as he wasn't near her his facade wouldn't crack. He heard a loud noise coming from outside the door of his study which was very weird considering that he had banned everyone from coming up to the fourth floor. He pushed his chair back angrily and walked swiftly to the door, he yanked it open and walked out into the hallway. He saw Bella standing in front of a broken vase, he was furious with her and he tried his best to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

She took a few, small tentative steps back and looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"I- I came here by mistake." She stuttered.

He walked closer to her and stared her down. He could tell that she was afraid, but he was too angry to care.

"You're lying. You're not going to find anything here Bella." He said.

He grabbed her by the arm carefully and walked with her towards the stairs, she walked down with him and felt infuriated at him for escorting her out of the 4th floor like she was someone who was trespassing. When they got down to the 3rd floor, Bella tried pushing his hand away from her arm.

"Let go!" She shouted loudly.

He stared at her for a second and quickly let go of her arm.

"You know you just broke one of the rules."  
>"So you're going to kick me out? I'll go get my stuff and leave." She said.<br>"I'm not going to kick you out. Don't be ridiculous."

He wouldn't kick her out, he couldn't bare the thought of her not being in his life even though he wanted to avoid her and there was also the fact that she had nowhere else to go. Bella stared at his neck and noticed a hickey on it, she tried to pretend that it didn't bother her, but it did.

"Well thank you? And you have a hickey on your neck." She said.

His hand instantly reached out to his neck and he sighed, he suddenly felt like a cheater who had been caught.

"That's none of your business Bella." He said stubbornly.

"Is it your girlfriend or one of your many whores Edward?" She said angrily.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"Get over yourself! That's your problem Edward you think that everybody wants you, but in actuality your personality is so toxic that not even all the good looks and power in the world can ever redeem you! You tell me that you have feelings for me and then you tell me to just forget about it. What kind of person does that? If you're with someone else you should just say it." She said angrily.

Bella may have been naive sometimes, but she was no doormat, she would not let some man treat her like she was nothing. Edward wasn't expecting this from her, nobody ever called him out on his behavior.

"Stop, you don't know me Bella. That's just too damn bad for me now isn't it? I have everything I want, I don't need to be anything else. I'm not with anyone yet - but that's going to change soon, so you better get use to it. We fight so much - why would you even want to be with me?" He asked.

She clenched her hands into fists, he was really getting under her skin right now. She just wanted to slap him across his unfairly perfect face.

"If you don't have happiness you have nothing! You have everything yet you actually have nothing. Well good luck to the unlucky soul who gets to be with you because she's sure as hell going to need it. I don't even know anymore. You're right we fight too much, it will never work. I don't even know why I kissed you that night, I regret it."

She knew that she was just lying to herself, she regretted a lot of things, but kissing him wasn't one of them. He glared at her, how could she regret that kiss they had shared? They had so much chemistry, didn't she feel that? He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her against the cream colored wall. He stared directly into her eyes, she had pissed him off more than usual and somehow it had made him want her more than he did before. He ran his index finger down the side of her neck and dragged it down to the top of her shirt, he slowly undid one button, revealing a hint of cleavage covered by a lacey black bra. Bella closed her eyes, she wanted to push him away to tell him to stop, but she couldn't. His touch against her soft skin felt so right and so natural. She bit down on her lip hard. He kissed her chin and then made his way down to her neck and then he trailed soft kisses all the way down to where he had unbuttoned her shirt. Bella let out a soft moan. He slowly pulled away and looked at her, she was breathing heavy and she had her eyes closed.

"Do you really regret kissing me?" He asked her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared directly into his magnetic green eyes. She shook her head.

"No I don't." She said truthfully this time.

He placed his hand on the side of her warm cheek.

"We've got to stop doing this - I just can't seem to stop myself whenever I'm around you. I can't offer you a fairytale ending, but it would be a waste to ignore all this chemistry. Let's go finish this in my room." He said in a low seductive voice.

She suddenly looked afraid and quickly buttoned up her shirt. She looked up at him and felt so ashamed about what she was about to say to him.

"I can't - it's not that I don't want to. I just don't know what to do." She said feeling completely vulnerable.

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"You don't have that much experience, that's fine I can teach you." He said.

She blushed and hated herself for being so cliched and shook her head.

" Edward - I'm a virgin." She said in a soft voice.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at her, how stupid could he be?

"I see, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said a bit awkwardly.

"It's okay and anyways I would need more of a commitment to do anything like that with you." She said nervously.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to hurt her, but how much longer could he deny himself what he really wanted? He didn't know if a lifelong commitment would be something he could do, but if he had to get married then he would want to marry Bella and if it didn't work out, she would get a lot of money in the divorce settlement. It seemed like a fair deal to him. It amazed him how he could convince himself of one thing when he wasn't around her and then change his mind instantly just by touching her and looking at her.

"I'm not promising you that I'll be the perfect boyfriend, but do you want to take a chance on whatever this is?" He said and pointed to her and then to himself.

She looked at him and blinked her eyes, she was sure he had some sort of mood disorder or he was just extremely indecisive, but she was sick of being forever alone and what she felt for Edward was dangerous and exciting, you didn't just walk away from that. Maybe she would get burned, but it would be better than never knowing. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Yes I do and I'm not promising to be the perfect girlfriend." She said teasingly.

He smirked and then scooped her up in his arms, she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He walked towards his room with her in his arms.

"You're going to sleep next to me tonight, let's see how this goes." He said a bit playfully.

She looked up at him, she had never seen him so playful since she had met him. Could she have anything to do with this change? Yes. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviews each chapter, hearing from you really helps with this story. This story isn't about perfect characters who don't do anything wrong, keep in mind that sometimes they're going to do things that seem stupid, but the good thing is they learn from it! Once again thank you so much for your support when it comes to this fanfiction. You're all amazing.

* * *

><p>Edward walked into his bedroom and put Bella down, she jumped onto her feet and then stared into his green eyes, she smirked and then walked towards him. He had never seen her look more sure about anything before, he wondered where this boldness was coming from and then he realized that maybe this was who she truly was without any inhibitions. She was free right now and he loved it.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.  
>She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.<br>"Kiss me?" She asked.  
>He smirked and bent down to kiss her. His lips crushed against hers hungrily and she kissed him back with passion. His tongue moved against hers sensually and his hands traveled down her body finding rest on her hips. His fingers lightly touched her ass, he felt her push her body against his, closing any space between their bodies. He had never felt more aroused. She started moving backwards, without breaking the kiss Edward moved with her until her legs touched the back of the bed. Bella fell back onto the bed, pulling Edward with her.<p>

Bella had never let herself be this free before, Edward's kisses were making her feel overcome with want and desire, she was feeling things she had never felt before. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and wrapped her legs around him tightly. Was she going to do this? Could she give it up to him this easily? Her mind was telling her to wait, to play hard to get, but her body - her body was basically screaming in want for him, if she listened to her body she would be naked by now, ready for whatever Edward had planned for her. She had never been kissed this way before. He began to undo the buttons on her shirt, he slid his hand up onto stomach and then pushed the material away, his rough fingers against her smooth skin was enough to drive her wild. He pulled away from the kiss slowly and stared into her magnetic brown eyes. She picked herself up a bit and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her body. Edward took it off, throwing it onto the floor. He stared in awe at her perfect breasts, she was a 36C and it was simply perfection. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling very aware of what would happen if this continued. He looked at her, realizing that maybe this was too much for her.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.  
>She bit on her lower, ruby red lip. He let his eyes wash over her body and then he looked back up into her eyes. He could tell that she wasn't too sure about what to do, but in time they wouldn't stop.<br>"I don't know." She said honestly as she reached for her shirt and covered her chest quickly.  
>He sighed, understanding that she would need more time. He just wasn't use to waiting.<br>"Just not tonight then." He said as he rolled off her.  
>She turned to her side, holding the shirt against her. She looked so alluring, her bare shoulders were exposed and knowing what was behind that shirt just turned him on more. He moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips, letting her know it would be okay.<p>

******  
>The distinct sound of Edward's alarm on his I-Phone went off, he groggily reached for it and put it off. He turned his head to the side to see if Bella was still there, but she was gone. He sighed as he slowly got up and pushed his hair back with his fingers. Maybe he had come on too strong and he scared her off, but he could see it in her eyes that she was ready, she just needed the timing to be right. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower, he could hear a lot of noise downstairs. He hoped that the maids weren't fighting with each other or something equally ridiculous. His ensuite bathroom was spacious with white tiles on the walls. He had towels and bathrobes hung in the center of it, all with the initials E.C on them in gold cursive. He had a huge shower that could accommodate more than 3 people, he had definitely had more than three girls in there with him at one time. He shed his clothes and walked into the shower, he turned it on and let the water cascade down onto his perfect body, it was almost as if he was in some commercial for shower gel. He heard the door open, he turned around to see who it was, he saw Bella standing by the door with a deer in the headlights expression on her face, he smirked because the door was glass and see through.<p>

"Um, I'm so sorry I didn't know - I made pancakes for us, just come down when you're done." She said awkwardly and tried to avert her gaze away from his fine, fine body. She heard her friends say that size matters and from what she had just seen, she was sure she would never have to worry about Edward being on the small side.

"Pancakes? Sounds good." He said casually and reached for the shower gel.

Bella just stood there not even bothering to avert her gaze this time, she wanted to take her clothes off and join him, she would have 2 showers in one morning who cares right? She shook her head and nodded her head and then shut the door before she did something stupid. She felt like a stupid teenager with raging hormones. She quickly walked out of his room, down the hall and then down the stairs to the kitchen.

She had gotten some help from Adrianna to set the table and she had even gone outside to get a rose from the rose bush out front. She had placed it on the oak table in a glass vase. She thought that it looked pretty and felt like it gave the kitchen a more alive atmosphere. She quickly walked to the stainless fridge and took out a bottle of maple syrup, she walked back to the table and placed it on there. She smiled at her handiwork, there were two white plates with blue swirls on them on opposite sides of the table paired with pieces of cutlery and the pancakes stacked on top of each other were on a plate in the center of the table. She took a seat and waited for him to sit down. Edward walked into the kitchen, he was wearing a crisp blue shirt, paired with expensive looking black pants and shiny black shoes that probably cost more than she made in 3 months when she worked at a diner one summer. He looked at the table and then back at her, he fought back a happy smile.

"Did you do this Bella?"He asked as he pulled out a chair and sat opposite of her.

"Yes I did. I use to always make pancakes back home, so I decided to make some now. If I do say so myself they're good." She said and winked at him.

He took some pancakes from the plate in the center, placed it on his own place and then poured some maple syrup all over it, he then cut a piece of the pancake and chewed on it, he smiled at her.

"You're right they are really good. Do you plan on going home for Thanksgiving?" He asked.

She was in the midst of chewing a piece of a pancake when he asked, she quickly swallowed and took a sip of water. She was planning on going home, she missed her father a lot.

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

Adrianna quickly placed a cup of coffee on the table, Edward took the cup, curling his longer fingers around it as he took a sip of it.

"I might have to be going to Forks during Thanksgiving, we can go together." He said.

She arched an eyebrow at him, he told her that he tried his best to stay away from his mom's perfect family.

"What made you decide on this?" She asked.

"I mean if you're going, what's the point of me staying here all alone? I owe it to my mom, if it wasn't for her we would have never met." He said.

He was actually being honest, he didn't want to spend Thanksgiving alone with Bella being gone. He didn't realize that he would feel this attached to her, it was never part of the plan. That's the thing about plans, they have a way of veering off course when you least expect it, but we'll see more of that later.

"So you don't want to be without me huh? Your mom is amazing, I'm glad we met." She said and then smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled at her comment as he took another sip of his coffee, not breaking their eye contact.

"Shh don't tell anyone babe, you'll ruin my reputation. Yeah she is and so am I." He said and then winked at her.

She took out her phone from her jeans pocket and saw that it was getting late. She sighed and stuffed it back into her pocket. He looked at her curiously.

"I have to get going or I'll be seriously late for class." She explained as she pushed her chair back and stood up, taking her plate with her. She quickly walked to the sink and placed the plate into it.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked.  
>She turned around and looked at him.<p>

"No it's okay, eat your breakfast. I'll just catch a cab and I'll see you later."

She smiled at him and started to walk out of the kitchen. She suddenly felt too strong hands pull her back, she let out a gasp. She turned around and saw Edward holding her close against him.

"You forgot something." He said as he leaned down and kissed her tender lips. She kissed him back passionately and then pulled away.

"I'll never forget that again." She whispered.

"You better not." He said and then smirked.

He let her go and watched as she grabbed her bag from the floor and then made her way out through the front door. If things kept going this way, they'd have a spring wedding.

Edward was at work looking at the new layout of the magazine, he didn't like how the text was too big and child like. He glared at the graphic design artist.  
>"Is this a magazine for kindergardeners or grown men?" He asked rudely.<br>The skinny graphic artist looked as if he was about to pass out.  
>"For grown men sir." He said quickly.<br>"Then why does this look childlike? Fix it or I'll hire someone more capable. Take this away from me and get out." He said through gritted teeth.

The man quickly picked up all of his papers and walked as fast as his legs could take him out of Edward's office. He shut the door behind him and Edward walked over to his desk to sit down. He hated incompetence. He decided it was time to tell his father that he had found a potential bride to be. He felt as if he was in some tragic Tolstoy book, but he was actually going to marry someone he liked, so maybe it wasn't too bad. He pulled out his I-phone and pressed the contact details for his father and then touched the call sign. The phone rang a few times and then finally someone answered.

"Mr Masen is busy right now!" Some ditzy sounding woman said.

Edward grimaced, he was sure the girl was another one of his father's many woman and she was possibly younger than him, which only sickened him more.

"It's his son, just put him on the phone slut." He instructed.  
>"How rude! It's your son the asshole." The ditzy woman said in a baby voice.<br>Edward heard some shuffling sounds on the other end.

"What is it Edward? Don't call Jennifer a slut."

Edward was beyond pissed off now, his father had treated his mother so awful, yet he was concerned about Edward calling a slut what she truly was.

"Whatever. I found a girl I think I can marry by spring." He said firmly.

"That's my boy. Bring her over for dinner tonight. I need to meet her and tell you if I approve."

"You can meet her, but I don't need your approval. It's either this girl or you can forget it."

"Stubborn, just like your mother. Fine, be there at 7 and don't be late." He said with authority and then hung up.

Edward leaned back against his chair and put his phone onto the desk. Now it all felt real, his father was an ass on his best days, he didn't want him scaring Bella and he didn't want Bella to know how messed up his father was. He quickly sent Bella a text asking her to come with him to dinner at his father's place.

****  
>Bella was sitting at a quaint cafe with Angela and Jacob. Her phone beeped and she quickly took it out to see who it was, she opened up her text from Edward and raised her eyebrows. It was too soon to meet the parents, but it seemed like a big deal to him, so she couldn't say no. She quickly typed that she would love to go with him and that she hoped his day was going good. She couldn't hide the smile from her face, just hearing from him made her heart beat faster. Angela and Jacob exchanged worried glances, they had been told that about Edward and what he had been doing with Bella and they hoped that their friend wouldn't get hurt.<p>

"Who was that B?" Angela asked curiously.

"Um it was Edward." Bella said and then bit on her lower lip.

"Of course it was, are you with him?" Jacob asked.

"B, that guy is no good for you." Angela said warningly.

"Guys.. I know you're worried, but Edward has been acting much nicer to me lately and yes we are kind of together now."

"Kind of together? Bella, that guy is unstable at best." Jacob said carefully.

"I agree with him B. Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think it's weird how quickly he changed his mind? Guys like that don't change overnight, he's up to something."

Bella paused for a second, Angela had a point it was weird how all of a sudden he did a 360. Why had she not thought of this before? Maybe because she was too wrapped up in him turning her on that she stopped thinking with her head.

"I don't know. I mean yeah it is a bit weird that he's nicer now, but I'm just so tired of never getting what I want. I'm not a stupid girl, I'm fully aware of the fact that I might get hurt, but I'm taking a chance to actually be happy. Please stop worrying guys." She said as she looked at her best friends.

Jacob didn't look too pleased with the whole situation, but he was the type of best friend that didn't judge and always wanted the best for people. He wanted Bella to be happy, but he secretly wished he was the one who could make her happy. She put him in the friend zone, but he'd rather have that than not have her in his life at all.

"If he ever hurts you, there'll be hell to pay. I'm just saying." He said with a smirk.

Angela nodded her head at Bella.

"We all have to take a chance when it comes to love, there's always that chance that you might get hurt, but it hurts more when you don't try. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

Bella smiled at Angela, she felt thankful to have such supportive friends in her life. It made it much easier to be away from home. She felt a knot in her stomach something didn't feel right to her, but she just couldn't put a finger on it. Edward could be cold, but he would never try to intentionally hurt her. "I can't start doubting Edward now, not after everything that's happened. They just don't understand what we have." She thought to herself.

"Aw you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for!" She said happily.

She took a sip of her coffee, the weird feeling wouldn't go away. She hoped it would leave by the time she went to dinner with Edward and his dad.

At 6:30 pm Bella finally got back home, she felt so bad for coming home just 30 minutes before they were suppose to go to dinner, but she got delayed after class with one of her professors to discussing one of her papers. She ended up taking the subway home and had to walk for a good 7 minutes in the rain, her clothes were drenched and water was dripping off her body. She opened the door with her key and walked inside. Edward walked out to see her, he was dressed in a classic Armani black tuxedo, his hair was pushed back and he had an annoyed look on his handsome face that quickly softened once he saw her looking at him.

"Did you fall into a pool?" He commented.  
>She bit her lip and shook her head.<p>

"I'm so sorry I came home late. I got stuck at college and it's just been crazy. I'll hurry and get changed quick I promise."

She smiled at him a little and then raced up the stairs, leaving little pools of water all over the stairs. Edward felt confused, she didn't even try to kiss him or act like the way a girlfriend would. Then again she was soaking wet, but not in the way he would have preferred her to be. He would have been very upset if his tuxedo got wet. He walked into the kitchen and decided to get a drink before he had to face his father. He felt irritable, he just wanted to get the stupid dinner over and done with. He walked to his liquor cabinet, opened it up and pulled out a glass and a bottle of what he considered to be the finest scotch. He opened it and poured it into the glass,watching the brownish liquid fill it up, he then quickly began to drink from it. He liked the burn of the alcohol and how it took some of the edge off.

Bella was upstairs taking off her wet clothes and throwing them into a soggy pile on the floor. She ran to her cupboard and looked for something presentable to wear. She spotted a taupe colored dress that she had bought from Forever 21, she snatched it off the hanger and put it on. She raced to the mirror to look at how the dress looked on her. It hugged her curves perfectly, the material was ruched, creating a beautiful pattern. It was modest enough on the top, she made sure that it didn't show too much cleavage, she didn't want Edward's father to think she was a slut. She quickly picked up the hair dryer and dried her hair. She hurriedly rifled through her makeup bag looking for the cosmetics she needed. She quickly applied the basics, she had a fresh look to her which was what she was going for. She put on gold hoop earrings and then she picked up a black clutch bag and then walked towards the door.

"Shit!" She mumbled when she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, she turned around and spotted her high heel nude colored shoes, she ran to them and slipped them on. She walked fast to the door, yanked it open and made her way downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready! Sorry if I took long." She said.

She tried to walk faster down the last few stairs, she missed her footing on the last step and tripped, she pushed her hands out to avoid hurting her face. Edward heard the loud noise and came rushing into the foyer. He saw Bella on the floor, rubbing her elbow and she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

He walked to where she was and picked her up by her non sore arm, so that she was standing.

"I'm so stupid. I was walking down the stairs really fast and I tripped, but I'm okay. We really should get going." She said, worried about the time.

"It's because of those heels. Do you always end up hurting yourself?"  
>"These heels are too gorgeous and amazing not to wear, I'll take the occasional pain if it means I can have them and I'm accident prone." She said feeling embarrassed.<p>

He smirked a little. He wondered if she was attracted to beautiful things that had the potential to hurt her. Yes, Edward you're such a Louboution.

"I'll be there to catch you when you fall next time." He said and then winked.

He linked his arm with hers as they walked towards the front door, he opened it and the two of them walked down the stairs and to the town car that was waiting for them. Edward opened the door for Bella and she got in. He slid onto the seat and told the driver where to take him.

***  
>15 minutes later Bella and Edward arrived at his father's glitzy Park Avenue penthouse that had breathtaking views of Central Park. It was big and spacious, Edward's father was a collector of disturbing and eclectic pieces of art. In the foyer he had a big gargoyle statue, which didn't exactly give off a welcoming vibe. The place was well lit and it was decorated to perfection. Bella assumed that Mr. Masen hired someone to make the place look this amazing. Bella suddenly felt cheap in her $30 dress from Forever 21.<br>"Relax." Edward whispered into her ear when he noticed how tense she appeared.  
>"Sorry." She said as she tried to calm down.<br>A tall, busty blond who couldn't be a day over 24 walked over to Edward and Bella. "Maybe it's his sister?" Bella wondered.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Oh come in, we're about to serve the appetizers." She said in a really high pitched voice.

"Oh look the slut is still here. We're coming."

Bella looked at Edward with a stunned expression on her face, she felt very awkward right about now. He looked at her.

"I'll explain later."He whispered.

He placed his hand on Bella's back as he escorted her to the dining room. Edward's father looked up at him from the table, he didn't even bother to get up and greet Bella. His eyes travelled to her and he smirked. Edward wanted to punch him in the face

"Good job." He mouthed to Edward.

Edward ignored his comment and pulled a chair out for Bella, she took a seat and waited for Edward to sit next to her.

"Now Edward tell me who this beautiful young woman is." Mr. Masen said.

Edward gritted his teeth.

"This is Bella, she's the one I told you about."

Bella blushed a little, Edward had been talking about her to his dad, maybe he was serious about her after all.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Il tuo nome è molto adatto." He said speaking in Italian.

All Bella picked up was something about her name.

"He said your name is very suitable for you. Speak English, she's not from Italy." Edward said firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Masen. Thank you." She said quietly.

It didn't take an expert to realize that Edward and his father's relationship was strained.

"So Bella, how old are you and where are you from?" He asked.

Bella suddenly felt like she was being interviewed for a job. She smiled politely.

"I'm 19 and I'm from Forks." She said.

Mr Masen raised his eyebrows and looked at Edward.

"You didn't tell me she was so young. Bella, my ex wife and I lived in Forks when we were together. I hated the rain, it was miserable."

Edward clenched his jaw and glared at his father.

"What's wrong dad? Mad that I found her first?. Bella, he just didn't like Forks because there weren't enough 21 year old models to screw over there. Jennifer is 24, she's my father's new girlfriend. She's younger than me, it's kinda sick huh?" He said and smirked at his father.

Bella looked at Edward, she didn't understand what would make him so hateful to his dad.

"That's enough Edward. As you can see my son has no people skills. I'm surprised he found a decent girl, he's normally trying to screw any girl he can find, preferably models. He's a bit of a disappointment." His father said coldly.

Bella suddenly felt very angry, Edward's past may have been unsavory and he might have done some stupid things, but he didn't deserve having his father treat him so coldly.

"I think he's great. He basically saved my life and obviously he has grown out of that awful phase, he must get his good side from his mother. Don't you think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?It's not like he had a good role model." Bella said and then gave him an innocent look and smiled.

Edward smirked, he loved Bella's boldness and it being directed at his father was priceless. His father had a stunned expression on his face, he wasn't expecting the seemingly innocent girl to tell him off in that way. Edward put his arm around Bella.

"This is exactly why I chose her. You can't get better than Bella." He said confidently.

Bella looked at Edward and smiled, the two of them made a good team. They could get through anything together.

Wonder if she will still feel this way once the truth comes out, what's hidden always gets revealed for all to see, it's just about timing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I apologize for not updating sooner everyone! This chapter is angsty and there's a lot of drama. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, that meant a lot to me and thank you to everyone who liked this fan fic's fan page on facebook which is /beautyandtheedward

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't believe that she had been so rude to Edward's father. She appeared to be shy because she didn't realize her own power yet, but that doesn't mean that her boldness wasn't there and every now and again it would come out. They quickly left after that because it was so awkward and Edward could barely contain his laughter. The two of them ended up going to an ice cream store that was open late because Bella felt like eating chocolate ice cream. They got two seats near the window so they could look out at midtown Manhattan as the people walked by. Bella picked up her spoon and took out a some chocolate ice cream from the bowl and quickly ate it, feeling the coldness assault her senses. She quickly put the spoon down.<p>

"Oh no brain freeze!" She said.

Edward watched her in amazement. Watching her eat ice cream was arousing to him. The way he could see the excitement of her face and the way her mouth opened for the ice cream turned him on. He was mesmerized. The way Bella had stood up for him in front of his father really impressed him. He wasn't expecting that from her then again Bella was always surprising him. He found himself laughing and the chuckling. He wasn't use to feeling so - light.

"That's because you took too much ice cream." He said teasingly.

"Don't be mean." She said playfully.

They looked into each others eyes, neither had felt this free in a long time. Maybe this was how people realized they were falling in love with each other. You didn't have to be sitting in the fanciest restaurant in the world, while the object of your affection sat across from you and quoted Shakespeare. No it happened during the most mundane actives or something as simple as eating ice cream together. Edward knew he was in trouble now, he was falling for her and there was no way around it.

"But I'm not the one calling old men out for their stupidity." He said.

Bella giggled and blushed slightly.

"I feel so bad, but he was mean to you and that wasn't okay with me."

"I really appreciated that beautiful. Why did you get that upset though?" He asked curiously.

He didn't have friends and he alienated his only family, he wasn't use to somebody caring about him or standing up for him. He didn't know what it felt like to be cared for anymore.

"Because Edward when you care about someone that's what you do. You're better than him. I don't see you ending up that way."

"You care about me? Why?" He asked, forgetting all about his plan and everything else he was suppose to be doing right now.

She looked deeply into his brilliant green eyes and bit on her tender lower lip. She didn't understand why he would ask her this. Didn't he understand that he had become so important to her in such a short space of time?

"Edward - how could I not care about you? You gave me a chance to live in the city I love and you saved me from that stupid guy." She explained.

He still didn't understand this. It was impossible for anyone to care about him, how was it possible that this sweet, young girl could see past all his barriers and care about him? He had forgotten who he really was, years and years of pain and guilt had turned him into a beast and he was sure that it was too late for him. Too late to find happiness and love. It was almost as if he had an allergic reaction to affection. He sighed and then stared into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done that. I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you." He said sounding a bit distant yet caring all at the same time.

"Nobody has ever done that for me before Edward. I guess I just wasn't important" She said sadly and avoided looking into his eyes.

_"She's been hurt before, it's obvious."_ He thought to himself.

"Well they're idiots. Tell me Bella, what happened to you? Why do you think that you weren't important?" He asked.

She bit on her lower lip and tried to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She didn't want him to know how unwanted she was, but she couldn't lie to him. It was time she confronted her past and Edward seemed to care about what happened. She blinked back tears and then looked into his green eyes, feeling extremely vulnerable.

"I haven't talked about this before and I don't plan on doing it again, but since you asked I'm going to tell you. See back in Forks I really liked this guy Mike, he was nice to me and we were good friends. I didn't do anything about it because I didn't even know what to do. I was so naive. I told my best friend Jessica about how I felt about Mike and she urged me to tell him about how I felt - and the night I finally decided to tell him, I went to his house and when I opened the door to his room he was kissing Jessica. After that she pretended like I never told her about how I felt and Mike told me that he liked me, but I just wasn't what he wanted. I know it sounds like stupid, petty high school drama, but after that I didn't think that anyone could ever want me." She said sadly.

Edward listened intently to what she was saying. He could see how hurt and torn up she was about this. He instantly hated that Mike kid, how could anyone hurt her ? He immediately understood why she felt like nobody would ever want her. He felt guilty. If Bella ever found out that he was trying to marry her to save his job and trust fund, how much worse would she feel? A pained look quickly took over his handsome face. He couldn't hurt her yet he couldn't walk away from her.

"Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you. Not everyone is going to do that to you. You're completely unaware of how amazing you are. You take my breath away every time I see you. You're unraveling me and you don't even know it. I've never wanted anyone more." He said and he surprised himself when he realized how true that was.

She wiped away some tears from her eyes and looked up into his eyes. She had dreamed of somebody saying words like that to her. All she wanted was to have what all her friends had for so long. Somebody that wanted her. Right now she didn't care about the consequences Edward _wanted_ her.

"Thank you Edward. I needed to hear that. You're amazing. You're the only one that I want." She said honestly.

They stared into each other eyes and smiled. They were both afraid of losing the other. She had revealed her secret that made her feel worthless, but he still couldn't tell her about his dark past. Would she run once she found out that he was such a monster? He couldn't even thinking about losing her, but people didn't change that fast and Edward still wanted his money and power. He didn't believe in sacrifice. He didn't see why one couldn't get everything that they wanted by simply playing their cards right. Bella never had to know the truth, it was as simple as that. _He's only saying that because he doesn't understand love yet._

Bella had just come home from a long day of classes and some extra studying at the library. She still had an essay to complete, it seemed like she would be up all night and that would hardly give her anytime to get spend with Edward. She dropped her heavy, worn out looking black bag onto the floor and collapsed on her comfortable purple bed. It smelled fresh like lilacs.

She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. Edward probably thought she was so ridiculous for being sad and pathetic over something that happened in high school, but he had asked her what made her feel that way and she wanted to be honest. She obviously gave him the condensed version of what happened. She couldn't tell him that she felt depressed for the longest time. She was betrayed by her supposed best friend and the guy she had really liked. After that she just didn't trust guys that easy and she wasn't interested in casual hook ups, it just wasn't who she was. Even if she wanted to be _that_ girl, it would never happen. She blamed all the romance novels she had read. She wanted epic love not casual sex and no love.

She could finally be who she wanted to be now. She was living in New York City and she was dating an amazing, but complicated man. She had come so far from who she use to be. Maybe she was just scratching the surface on who she truly was because nobody knew exactly who they were when they were 19.

Deep down in her heart she knew that Edward was hiding something. She wasn't stupid and she would hate to see herself as naive. She just didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe that the one thing that was making her so happy could be ripped away from her at any second. Edward was unpredictable,moody and at best he was complicated. Falling for a man like that was just trouble. She had read enough magazines to know that you couldn't just trust men like Edward. She wanted to be strong, but how could you deny tangible chemistry? She couldn't walk away from him even if she tried, but she was curious as to what he was hiding. She started to think about the 4th floor and how he had forbidden her from going there. Whatever he was hiding had to be there and if he didn't tell her what it was then she would find out for herself. _Careful Bella, curiosity killed the cat._

She took a deep breath and exhaled. If he caught her she could get into big trouble and he would accuse her of not trusting him, but she needed to know what she was getting herself into. She knew he wouldn't be back for awhile because he told her he would be at work till late tonight. She got off her bed and walked over to the door, she opened it and stepped out into the hallway. She looked around for Arianna or any of the other maids and she saw no one. She walked as quietly as she could to the third floor. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, she could barely breathe, she thought she would pass out at any second as her small foot stepped onto the floor board of the 4th floor, the forbidden floor.

The 4th floor was dusty and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. She tried her best not to sneeze as she walked quietly to the study that was seriously forbidden. She looked around to make sure that nobody was there and she reached for the golden door knob, she turned it and to her surprise it was actually open. She quickly walked into it and shut the door behind her quietly. She turned around and looked at the study. There was a single red rose in a glass vase on the center of his desk. She saw a pile of broken glass to the right of her. There didn't seem to be any secrets here, but she knew she would have to look around to find them. She walked over to the desk and picked up the silver picture frame that was there. She looked at a picture of a stunning blond woman with vivid blue eyes. She felt her heart drop. Who was this woman? Was she a lover of Edward's? She wanted to cry. He was probably playing her this whole time.

She was now angry and she pulled open the cupboard that was attached to the desk, so she could look for anything else that might explain who the woman was. The door violently swung open, Bella froze in her tracks. Edward walked into the room with an angry look on his face. He had never looked more frightening than he did right now. Bella quickly shut the cupboard and started to walk away from the desk.

"What are you doing here?!" He shouted loudly.

She knew he would be angry, but she wasn't expecting him to shout at her like this.

"I was - looking for you." She lied.

"Don't lie to me! I forbid you from entering this room and you went against my rules!" He shouted even louder than before.

She didn't know what to do, she just knew that she had to get out of there. He walked up to her and looked like he was about to hit her, she closed her eyes, but instead he grabbed the frame from the desk and hurled it across the room. He then turned the desk over violently causing the vase to shatter onto the floor, leaving the single red rose covered with glass pieces. He turned around and glared at her.

"Edward, please calm down. I'm so sorry." She began to say.

He snarled at her and had a terrifying look on his face.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

She didn't have to be told twice, she ran as fast as she could out of the study and down the hall. She didn't know where she would go, but she knew that she couldn't stay with Edward. She ran to her room and grabbed her bag from the floor, she quickly put some clothes in it and then retrieved a black coat from her closet. She put it on quickly and slung the bag over her shoulder. She ran out of the room and into Edward.

"Bella.. " He said, sounding out of it.

She stepped away from him and continued to run until she got to the front door and hurriedly pulled it open. She didn't stop running as she headed to the subway station.

Edward stood at Bella's door frozen. What had he just done? He was so angry seeing her there because he didn't want her to know about his past and about Tanya. He wasn't even sure what Bella had seen. If she didn't think he was a monster before she would now. Arianna walked up behind him, she had witnessed the whole thing and was horrified that Edward could shout so loudly at little Bella.

"Mr Edward, go find Bella and apologize before it's too late." She said.

He nodded his head, but he wasn't listening to what she said. He was further enraged at the fact that he had probably lost Bella forever and he would lose everything. He walked down the stairs and pulled down the mirror that was hanging on the side of the wall and slammed it against the stairs shattering the mirror into pieces. He stood back and stared at the destruction that he caused. He could barely comprehend what was happening now. He wondered into the kitchen and towards his oak liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, opened it and started drinking straight from the bottle. _"What have I done? What have I done?" _He thought to himself.

Bella had called Jacob as soon as she reached the subway station and told him that Edward had lost it and she needed a place to stay. Luckily for the two of them his roommate was out for the week and Bella could stay with him. He had met her at the subway station and the two of them walked back to his dorm. Bella was sitting on Jacob's bed as he prepared her a cup of coffee.

"Jake, thank you for letting me stay here. He hates me, you should have seen his face." She said sadly.

Jacob walked over to her. He had a worried look on his handsome face. He placed a blue cup of hot Folgers coffee in her small hands. He was furious that Edward would treat Bella that way, he thought Edward was alright at first, but this was a bit much especially since the two of them were apparently dating.

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I'm sure he doesn't hate you - he just seems like a dick that's all. Why do you nice girls always go after guys like that?" He asked.

Bella shook her head and then took a sip of coffee from the cup. The warmness of the coffee helped her feel a bit calmer. She shrugged and looked at Jacob as he took a seat next to her.

"You've been amazing to me. I don't know what got into him. I don't know why Jacob, but it's not something I can fight. I found something while I was there, it was a picture of a blond woman. Why would he have a random picture on his desk on the 4th floor, in his study and forbid me from going there? What if he's actually married Jacob? And I'm just some girl he plans on screwing and then leaving." She was starting to feel frustrated now.

Jacob looked into her sad looking brown eyes.

"Bella, you need to ask him that, only he can explain that to you. Don't say that Bells, I don't want you to be with a guy like that. That is weird, have you tried googling him before? We might find something." He said kindly.

Bella nodded her head. Jacob was such a sweet, nice and normal guy why couldn't she just want a simple guy?

"I hope it's not true and no I haven't. Maybe we should do that?" She asked.

Jacob stood up and walked over to his bedside table where his Mac was laying shut. He picked it up and took a seat next to Bella again. He opened it up and went onto Google and searched Edward's name. Bella looked at it from where she was and all she saw were things about him and GQ and a bunch of gossip sites reporting about his hot hook ups, she rolled her eyes. Jacob kept on scrolling down the page until he stopped on one link, it said something about Edward Cullen and his wife being involved in a serious car accident.

"He has a wife?" She said, her voice shaky.

"Oh shit." He said.

Jacob clicked on the link and the two of them read the article, all about how Tanya had died on impact when the accident happened and how Edward had survived. Bella gasped. He had lost his wife, maybe he wanted to wait for the right time to tell her and she had been stupid and decided to spy on him. If Edward still kept a picture of Tanya on his desk and he seemed to be utterly broken, then there was no way he could ever love her. He probably found the love of his life and when she died, a piece of him died too. A piece she could never get back. A piece that would always be Tanya's and not hers.

"Jake, why am I so stupid? Edward was probably waiting for the right time and now I just showed him that I don't trust him, but at the same time I'm so mad Jake. How could he be so cruel towards me? This isn't fair. It just isn't. Nothing ever turns out the way I want it to." She said sadly.

Tears began to spill out of her sad eyes. Jacob knew there was not much he could say, so he pulled her closer and held onto her.

"You're going to be okay. Sometimes we don't get what we want, but we get what we need." He said simply.

Bella let Jacob hold her as the tears began to fall, she didn't want to feel so sad anymore and for now she was glad that her friend Jacob was here to help her feel better. She really needed a friend, somebody she could rely on right now.

Edward was now in his study on the 4th floor. It was a mess there was bits of broken glass and wood sprawled across the floor. He had almost finished the whole bottle of Jack Daniels and he could barely walk straight. He just had an urge to destroy everything. He wanted to destroy himself, but he decided that he had had already destroyed himself. He walked to the window that offered a view of the city. He could see tall buildings in the distance and their twinkling lights. Bella must have seen the picture of Tanya and now she was gone. He kept replaying the events in his head over and over again. The sight of Bella's frightened eyes were haunting him, she thought that he was going to hurt her. What Bella said the other night played in his head _"Edward - how could I not care about you?" _She cared about him and he thanked her by treating her like dirt. _"She's the one who was going to save me. How could I have done that to her? " _He thought to himself.

He quickly pulled out his I-phone and called Bella. He placed the phone to his ear and hoped that she would pick up.

"Edward, I really have nothing to say to you right now." She said sounding sad.

He inhaled sharply and then exhaled. He placed his hand on the glass which felt cool against his hand.

"Bella.. I'm sorry, but you knew what the rules were." He said stubbornly.

There was a long pause on the other end. He was starting to think that she had hung up.

"I know Edward and I'm sorry for that. Who is she Edward? The woman in the picture.." She said, her voice sounding small.

"I can't talk about that." He said firmly.

"Then I can't talk to you right now. Call me when you're ready to talk."

"Is that him Bells?" He heard a male voice say.

His eyes opened wide in rage.

"Who the hell is that?" He hissed.

"My friend who I'm staying with. Goodbye Edward." She said, her voice sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Goodbye Isabella. Have fun with your _other_ boyfriend." He said angrily and hung up.

She was with another man and he had never felt angrier. He punched the window hard, shattering it and cutting himself in the process. He watched as thick, red blood began to pour out of his split knuckles, yet he felt nothing. He slid down against the wall and sat down. He picked up the bottle of Jack to his lips and drank the last of the liquid. He was falling into despair for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	11. Chapter 11

Bella hadn't talked to Edward since they fought last night, it felt so weird to be fighting with him like this. She left because she was sure he would kick her out. She was concerned about the way they had both handled what happened last night. It was messy and confusing. Bella sighed as she sat on Jacob's bed. She knew sooner or later she would have to go back to Edward's place, all of her things were there and ignoring Edward forever probably wouldn't help. They would just have to be mature about this and talk it out. He was probably mad that she was here with Jacob, but he would have to get over that. She wondered if having feelings for someone was capable of making you a crazy person. It was like Edward and her reacted to each other chemically, they set each other off. Sometimes it was in a good way and sometimes it was in a difficult way. She wondered if Edward even wanted to see her right now. She got off the bed, grabbed her black coat and put it on.

Jacob watched as Bella put her coat on over her red shirt that was paired with tight fitting jeans that hugged her in all the right places. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that she looked very good in them. He was worried about her relationship with Edward, it seemed to be unstable and unhealthy. He wanted to protect her and tell her to stay away from Edward, but he knew Bella was strong and independent. She wouldn't be okay with him meddling in her life. He would be there for her when she needed him.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

Bella looked into his kind, warm brown eyes and nodded her head. She was so thankful for Jacob's kindness. She didn't know what she would have done without his help.

"Yes I am, I just need to talk to him I guess. It's the mature thing to do you know?"

"Yeah I get it, just be careful Bella. Good luck and call me when you're done."

"I will be. Thanks Jake for everything, I promise I will." She said sweetly.

She walked over to Jacob and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and took in the scent of strawberries that was so Bella.

"No problem Bella."

Bella hoped that somebody else would be this warm and inviting when she saw him again.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing and he felt disoriented. The bright light from the broken window hurt his eyes and the study was chilly because of the cool October wind that was blowing through the hole in the window. He looked down at his knuckles that were stinging, there was dried up blood on them. He shook his head. Last night was just a blur to him. He stumbled up onto his feet, he felt like shit and he was sure he probably looked like shit too. He walked out of the study and made his way to his bedroom. He heard the front door shut, he froze. Could it be Bella? He walked towards the stairs and walked down them until he was downstairs. He saw Bella standing at the front door with a horrified expression on her face, she stared directly and Edward and gasped when she saw him. He didn't know what to say, it was as if he could barely speak. He had never been a man who was ever stuck for words.

"Bella." He said softly.

"What happened Edward?" She asked.

The foyer was a mess, she saw glass pieces everywhere. She was suddenly very happy that she didn't stay here last night, but she saw how awful Edward looked. He had purpleish bags under his eyes and he was in last night's clothes. His knuckles had blood on them. All she wanted to do was help him now, whether he wanted her to or not.

"Um I'm not sure exactly,Bella - I'm sorry." He found himself saying.

She walked over to him and looked up into his green eyes.

"I'm sorry too. Why don't you go shower and get changed? Then we can sit and talk, we need to do that Edward, it's the only way." She explained to him.

Edward looked down at Bella. Her brown eyes were full of concern, it overwhelmed him with guilt for the way he acted earlier. She had come back. Maybe it was possible for somebody to love him.

"Good idea and you're right, we should talk. I'll be back soon." He said, sounding like he was in a daze.

He gazed into her beautiful eyes and then turned around and walked back up the stairs. He would have to tell Bella a lot. She had to understand why he was so upset. He sighed to himself. This was going to be harder than he expected.

Bella took a seat on the couch. There was a fire burning in the fire place that was in front of her. She pulled a red blanket over her and curled up onto the couch. She looked at the flames as they intertwined together. She could see the orange, yellow and blue tints in the fire. Fire was unpredictable and it could burn you. It reminded her of Edward. She knew that any other girl would pack her bags right now and leave Edward behind, but she couldn't do that. For starters, she didn't have enough money to live anywhere else and secondly she knew that leaving him instead of helping would haunt her for the rest of her life. She heard footsteps approach her. She turned her head to see Edward walking towards her. His shoulders were slouched and he looked defeated, but she didn't fail to also notice that he pushed back his golden hair and his face looked fresh now. He looked amazingly good, even though he looked depressed. If that was her, she would look completely dreadful, but not Edward. He was wearing a black sweater with jeans. Casual, but sexy. He walked towards her and took a seat at the end of the couch far away from her.

She bit her lower lip, everything felt really awkward. She missed how carefree they had been earlier.

"So where do we start?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. She could see how conflicted he was feeling right now and it made her feel sad for him.

"How about you start asking me what you want to know? It might be easier that way." He said softly.

She just wanted to crawl over to him and hug him tightly, but she knew that was inappropriate right now.

"Okay I can do that.. um were you married before?" She asked.

She saw him clench his jaw and she was afraid he'd yell at her - again.

"Yes I was. I was going to tell you later, but I don't really talk about it." He said.

She nodded her head. She was afraid of what she was going to ask next, but if she didn't ask him now then it would haunt her for the rest of their relationship.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have been so curious.. Edward, I need to know something, did you really love her? Like was she your soul mate?" Bella asked.

He looked down at his hands. Bella assumed his silence meant that he did love Tanya and he could never love her in the same way.

"Bella, I loved her like you would love your very best friend. Our parents wanted us to get married because it was good for business - we were never in love." He explained with a distant look in his beautiful, green eyes.

"I don't understand. How could you marry someone you weren't in love with...?" Bella asked softly.

Edward and her quickly made eye contact.

"It was good for business and I didn't want to let my father down. She would still be alive if it wasn't for me, I'll never forgive myself for that. We were arguing over her wanting a divorce because she fell in love with someone and the next thing I know there was an accident. When I woke up they said she was dead." He said sounding choked up with emotion.

Edward never spoke about this to anyone. It was one of the main reasons why he never let anyone get close to him because this would happen. He would become vulnerable and he would have to face what he did all over again. Bella moved closer to him and reached for his hand which was ice cold compared to her warm hand. He was about to pull away, but he found himself squeezing her hand. That small gesture made him realize how much she actually cared about him and he liked it.

"Edward, that's not your fault. It was an accident. You can't live in guilt, you have to come to peace with it because you deserve to be happy Edward," she said sounding emotional.

"But it feels like it is Bella. I've been trying for years now, but it's impossible. I wasn't always like this. You would have liked me better when I was younger, I wasn't always such a - beast," he said bitterly.

He couldn't even look into her eyes right now. He felt like a monster. Why was she always kind to him? He just couldn't understand her sometimes.

"Then try harder because you can't do this to yourself. If Tanya was your best friend she wouldn't want this for you. Nobody wants their best friend to live like this. Edward, I can see who you are every now and again. I see past this mask you're wearing. You're not as bad as you think you are." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm trying. You have a point there Bella, I didn't think about that before, but what if it's not a mask? What if this is who I truly am? I am bad Bella. You should be running for your life right now. I can't be selfish with you." He said with sadness in his voice.

"But it's not, I can see that. I'm good at reading people. You've given me everything I've wanted, that's not being selfish and I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly.

He rubbed his thumb against her hand.

"You're persistent, but you ran away last night.."

"Edward, I only ran because I thought you'd kick me out because I broke the rules." She said.

"Bella, the rules are pretty much null and void right now. Except for the part of having boys over. You have me you don't need anyone else. I want to know something, who were you with last night?"

" I was with Jacob. He's like a brother to me and he's the only friend I trust in the city. Trust me there will be no other guys Edward" She explained.

He nodded his head and he looked distant again.

"You better hope he sees you as a sister. "

"He does. I promise."

"Bella, do you trust me?" He asked.

She intertwined their fingers together and then looked at him.

"Yes I do," she said.

"I don't think you do," he said sadly.

She moved to sit on top off him, she straddled him and he placed his hands on her thighs. She placed her hands on his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I do. I want to give you something soon that I can't give anyone else."

Bella knew she was being crazy, but she wanted to lose her virginity to Edward. It would show him that she trusted him completely.

"Are you sure? That's a big decision." He said with concern.

"Yes I'm sure and I know it is. I want to do it right though and maybe we have to wait a bit, but I want you so badly. You know I do think of these things. Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean my mind is." She said teasingly.

Edward looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Wow babe. It's about time you were honest about this, I know there's a bad girl somewhere inside of you and I can't wait to bring her out. Hmm it looks like we both have dirty minds. I can book us a room at some nice hotel if you want. We can take a vacation. I'll make it special." He said, starting to feel a bit excited.

He knew Bella had a sexual side to her and he couldn't wait to explore it. Having her sit on his lap made him feel even more aroused. This girl had no idea what kind of effect she was having on him.

"That sounds amazing, I've always wanted to go to Florida. I want us to be all hot and bothered when we do it." She said cheekily.

"You're acting like a bad girl."

"Maybe I am a bad girl Edward. I just need you to show me how it's done and then I can have many surprises for you. I know you will make this special or it's not happening." She said sounding seductive.

She wondered where all of this was coming from, but she felt like she had been acting so good for so long. She was ready to let loose. She wanted him in every way. There was no time to think about whether it was right or wrong, she desired him and nothing would stop her.

" I can make you feel very hot and bothered and I'll teach you everything you need to know. Surprises? I'm intrigued now. Florida it is then.. You're being very cheeky" He said with a smirk.

He placed his thumb on the front of her jeans. She felt like it would burn a hole through her. She bit her lip.

"I know you can and you're being a tease." She said softly.

He smirked and then placed his hand on her neck pulling her closer, he started to kiss her hungrily. She kissed him back, starting to explore his mouth with her tongue. She let out a moan, he continued kissing her and then he slowly pulled away to look at her. He wanted to pleasure her so badly.

"Can we possibly wait any longer?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes.

"We'll have to try," she said, feeling some of her shyness return.

He smirked and moved some hair away from her face.

"I could do that for you because all this waiting will be worth it," he said.

Avery sat at his desk trying to figure out what Edward Cullen was doing with his seemingly innocent student. He picked up his cellphone and made a call to Edward's uncle Edwin Masen. He always liked Avery and he was always giving him information. It was easy to get things out of him. Avery picked his legs up and placed them on his desk crossing them at the ankles, waiting for the old man to pick the phone up.

"Hello Avery. What can I for you today?" He asked.

"Mr Masen, how are you? Well sir I've just been wondering about Edward, he's dating one of my students, do you know what he's up to?" He asked.

"A student? He's stupider than he looks. He's probably with her because if he doesn't marry someone by spring... well he'll lose everything and I'll inherit it. Tell me about this girl Avery, maybe we can change her mind about my nephew." He said, sounding evil like a plan was forming in his head.

"You know he is and that's very interesting, it all makes sense now. He's going after a naive little girl, maybe he might be smart after all. I can help you with this if you want, but I want some money for my time and effort. We can start by releasing all of Edward's dirty secrets, maybe it will scare her away." He said with a smirk.

Avery had ulterior motives, all he wanted was to take away what Edward loved, but first he had to test if Edward truly loved this Bella girl or not. There was only one way to find out.

"I like the way you think Avery. Sure you can get money, it seems fair. I can make some calls to magazines and send them anonymous tips," he said.

Avery remembered that the Masens were throwing a big, black tie charity event next week. If he could score an invite to that he could put on a show and see if Edward loved Bella or not.

"Cool. Oh and Mr Masen? I'm going to need an invite to that fancy black tie event."

It had been a few days since Edward and Bella's conversation and things had picked up greatly. They had been spending their nights together cooking dinner and doing the things that happy couples did. Bella was in a blissful mood right now. She wanted to buy something for their inevitable trip to Florida.

She dragged Angela out with her to Victoria's Secret. They were looking at a pile of sexy, lacy panties. Angela picked out a white one and threw it at Bella.

"There you can wear that to lose your virginity." She said teasingly.

Bella rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Shh! Don't let the whole world know that. White is too cliche. I want something black and seductive." She whispered.

Angela giggled.

"The old Bella would have never said that! This guy is changing you - I know it's none of my business, but are you sure about this?"

Bella looked confused. Was she changing? Sure she felt happier and freer, but she didn't think that she had fundamentally changed in any significant way. It was like her friends were voices of reason, but she didn't really want to listen to them because she didn't want to think that being with Edward made her a bad person.

"I don't think that I'm changing. I just feel happy, I've never really felt this way before Angela. It scares me a bit I'll admit that much. I think I'm ready, I've waited long enough, "she explained.

"I'm glad you're happy. Just please be careful, don't let him use you. You're a nice girl Bella and guys will take advantage of that." She said with a warning tone in her voice.

Bella picked up a black lacy panty, it looked like something she would wear. She picked it up and realized she should probably continue this kind of shopping on her own without Angela because everything felt awkward now.

"I promise I will be careful. I know what I'm doing, at least I hope I do," she said sounding not so convinced, "Let's pay for this. I'm getting tired."

Angela nodded and the two of them headed to the register. Bella suddenly had a lot to think about, maybe Edward and her were moving too fast. He hadn't even said that he loved her and she was already thinking about giving him her virginity. What else could he make her do? It was frightening to admit that somebody could make you feel that way like they could crush you in seconds.

After the two girls paid for their things, they parted ways. Bella decided to walk around. She found herself on 5th Avenue heading to Central Park. She looked out at the trees in front of her, they were now in hues of orange, yellow and red. She could smell pretzels, exhaust and other smells that were so distinct to the city. She pulled her black coat tighter around her as a chilly October wind blew into her, tousling her chestnut colored hair. She continued to walk into Central Park, she saw couples walking together, holding hands and looking happy. It made her miss Edward. She found herself taking her phone out and texting him, telling him to meet her in front of Sheeps Meadow which was where she was heading. She put her phone back into her coat pocket and continued walking, taking in the beauty of Central Park in the fall. She couldn't believe that she was actually here, it was surreal to her, but she had this sickening feeling in her stomach because she knew that nothing could stay this good. Her life didn't work that way. Something always went wrong and then Bella was always left to pick up the pieces by herself.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the stairs and heading towards Sheeps Meadow. She figured from there her and Edward could just walk and then maybe get coffee together. He was also becoming her best friend. She actually liked talking to him about things which surprised her. She didn't have to be anyone but herself when she was with him. She took a seat on a bench and crossed her legs as she waited for Edward to show up.

The sun touched her skin and she closed her eyes as she felt some of the heat that radiated onto her from the October sun. It felt amazing. Maybe she could just live in the moment and enjoy the small things in life. Suddenly the light disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw Edward standing in front of her with an amused look on his face. He was wearing a long black coat and his hair was pushed back and styled so that his bangs were sticking up, it actually looked really good on him. She smiled when she saw him and looked up into his amazing green eyes.

"You took my sunlight away." She said teasingly.

"And here I thought I was your sunlight. So this is what you do in your free time? You sit by Sheeps Meadow?" He asked curiously as he took a seat next to her.

She moved closer to him and linked her arm with his as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"That's too cliched Edward and I do this is what I do when I'm not working at Hooters." She said jokingly.

"You have a weird sense of humor, so how was your day?" He asked.

He reached for her hand and held onto it. He normally would never do this. He was always busy, but when Bella texted him he couldn't resist taking off from work early.

"Yes, yes I do and my day was okay, what about yours?" She asked.

"Just okay? Mine was good I guess." He said.

"Yes just okay... I just have a lot to think about you know? Everything is happening so fast. I just want to make sure that I'm making the right decision here," she said, trying to keep the heavy emotion out of her voice.

"The right decision about what?" He asked.

"About us and what I told you earlier. Honestly I'm a bit scared," she said.

"There's no rush Bella. I promise I'll make it good for you."

She smiled a little, glad that Edward wasn't pressuring her to do anything she wasn't ready for. That was always important to her. It was good to know that he respected her.

"You're so amazing to me. Thank you Edward, I promise it will be worth it."

"You're the amazing one and I know it will be."

"You're such a charmer Edward," she said.

"You love it. Oh I was thinking do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" He asked.

Bella nodded her head. It would be their first official date out as a couple.

"Where will you take me?"

"There's this new Italian restaurant that I wanted to try out, so we'll go there."

Bella smiled and stayed close to Edward. She bit on her lip and prayed for the bad feeling to leave her alone. She just wanted some happiness even though it probably wouldn't last.

Night had taken over the city and Edward and Bella were seated at _Bella_ the new Italian restaurant Edward had been talking about. It was dimly lit and it had a cozy yet modern feel to it. Edward picked the restaurant because of the name. When Bella told him that she wanted to sleep with him, he was surprised and then he felt guilty. He did have feelings for her, but being her first was a big deal. He didn't realize that she was probably falling for him faster than expected which was what he wanted, but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. She made him a better person. He let his eyes linger on her. She was wearing a light blue dress with a plunging neckline, he stared at her neck which looked incredibly kissable. He just wanted to lean over the table and kiss her neck and then trail kisses down to her collar bone and then... he could barely contain himself. His eyes then moved to her face. She used some black eye make up that enhanced her big brown eyes, making them look alluring. Her full pink lips were enhanced with gloss and she looked happy. Was he responsible for that? She was a beauty and he was a beast. What was she doing with him?

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked nervously.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he was probably just staring at her like a stalker.

"No you don't beautiful, I was just admiring your beauty." He said smoothly and then winked at her.

Bella giggled a little. He was so charming when he wanted to be.

"Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself. So you brought me here because the restaurant and I have the same name, am I right?" She asked.

"It's all in the details babe." He said simply.

A tall, brunette walked up to the table. She looked very mad and she glared at Bella like she was an insect that needed to be squashed then she turned to look at Edward.

"How are you Cullen? Is this your little sister?" She asked in an Eastern European accent.

Bella glared at her. She wasn't about to let someone walk all over her.

"She's not my sister, this is Bella my _girlfriend _and I'm amazing and yourself?" He said.

Bella coughed. Little sister? She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

"I thought you didn't do girlfriends Edward or at least that's what you told me. Have fun with this little girl. When you get bored you know where to find me." She said as she leaned in and handed Edward a piece of paper with her number on it.

Bella blinked her eyes. Did that really just happen in front of her? The woman gave Bella another glare and then walked back to a table with other girls who looked like her clones. They all burst out laughing and looked in Edward and Bella's direction.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

If he didn't do "girlfriends" then what the hell was he doing with her?

"Um she's just some girl I use to know. Ignore her, she's not important." He said casually.

"Just some girl? You seem to have a lot of those girls around," Bella said a bit sadly.

Now she was even more suspicious about why he chose to date her. He could have had any of them, so why her? She pretended to be engrossed in the menu, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill out at any second. She felt a hand touch hers gently. She looked up and saw Edward with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? Don't worry about those girls Bella. I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

"Yes I'm okay... Well if you say so then." She said, feeling a bit emotional.

If he couldn't even love Tanya who was basically a Greek goddess, how could he ever love her? This was becoming ridiculous. She knew she should have been stronger than this.

"Bella, I don't believe you. Let's order some pasta and wine. We're here to have fun sweetheart." He said while looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't act this way. Excuse me for a second, I'm going to the bathroom." She said.

She gave him a weak smile and then turned on her heel and walked through the crowded restaurant and to the bathroom. She pushed the wooden door open and was relieved to see that she was alone. She walked to the sink and looked into the mirror. She tried her best to look good tonight, but what if that wasn't enough? Only men like Edward could make you doubt yourself even though you thought you were pretty and had some sort of confidence. _"Only he could make me feel this way. Maybe I'm madly in love with him and I'm scared to lose him"_ She thought to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see that the woman who came to talk to them was standing behind her. Her blue eyes were icy and cold. She looked like she was the type of woman who didn't eat and that she had hot sex with every guy she met.

"You're so naive. Edward uses woman. He doesn't love anyone. What's your secret? How did you trap him? Are you pregnant?" She asked.

She was basically whispering in Bella's ear, she could feel her breath against her neck . It made her skin crawl.

" No I'm not pregnant. Back the hell up because you're creeping me out." She said firmly and stepped away from the woman.

The woman smirked and twirled a piece of brown hair around her finger.

"Nobody changes that easily. I've known him for years. Maybe you want to look into his past more. It can say a lot about a person. I'm sure he's using you. He could have me and every other model in Manhattan, so why is he with you? Don't you wonder about that when you look at yourself? Sure you're pretty, but that's not enough." She said sounding cold and sinister.

Bella tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. It was like this evil woman had read all her thoughts and brought up all of Bella's insecurities. She willed herself not to cry. She shook her head and pushed passed the lady. She yanked the door open and shut it behind her. The woman smirked and pulled her phone out. She made a call and waited for someone to pick up.

"I did what you asked Avery. She loves him. It's obvious." She said.

"Thank you Ariel. Now we need to find out if he loves her."

Bella walked back to the table. She could barely keep herself together right now. Edward looked at her with concern. He pushed his chair back and walked over to her. He knew that something was very, very wrong.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"Can we please leave? I'll tell you about it in the car." She said, her voice shaky.

Edward wondered what brought on this behavior. He was worried that Ariel's little show really upset Bella. He put his arm around Bella and the two of them walked back to the waiting town car . Edward opened the door for her and waited for her to get inside before sliding in after her. He knocked on the divider to let the driver know that he was here.

"Take us home please." He instructed.

Bella looked out the had a sad look on her face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"That woman came to talk to me. She said some really mean things. Why are you even with me Edward? I'm not your type. From what I've heard you don't even have girlfriends and now you're with me. It's kinda weird. Are you using me for something?" She asked.

He froze. He had no idea how to answer her. The very thought of lying to her made him upset, but he couldn't tell her that this started off as a plan to keep his money. He cared about her more than he did about anyone else before. How could she not know this?

"You can't listen to her. She knows nothing. I'm with you because - I always think about you, ever since I met you my world has been flipped upside down. You drive me crazy sometimes and all I want to do is protect you. I can honestly say I've never felt this way before. You're beautiful, smart and funny. Nobody can ever compare to you." He said deeply.

Bella stared at him in shock. She felt her heart swell up to twice it's size if that was even possible. If Edward wanted her then who was she to question that?

"Edward, I don't know what to say. Thank you for saying this. You make me so happy and I never want us to be apart," she said honestly.

She moved closer to him and he looked into her eyes. He bent down and gently captured her lips with his. Bella started kissing him hungrily, moving her tongue around his mouth. She crawled on top of him and continued kissing him, tugging at his tie. It was clear what she wanted because it was what he wanted too. He let his hand sit at the lowest part of her back. He slowly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I want you Edward, now. I won't lose you to someone else." She said as she started kissing his neck.

Edward suddenly stiffened when he realized what was happening.

"Babe stop. We don't have to do this now because of what happened. I can wait for you, we're going to Florida remember?" He said, finding it so hard to do this.

All he wanted was to rip that dress off her and have his way with her, but he didn't want her to have a bad experience now that would only delay them from enjoying each other in every way possible. However it couldn't hurt to give Bella a little preview. He let his hand move up her inner thigh. He slowly started to touch her through her underwear. She looked into his eyes. He watched her as she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. He quickly moved his hand away and she looked at him in shock.

"Not fair," she complained.

"We'll do this when you're ready," he said.

She nodded her head. Yes they would. She wanted Edward so badly. If this was love then she would do whatever it took to keep him by her side. _Careful nothing stays good forever._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: I was feeling very inspired for this story tonight, so I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who left me reviews! I appreciate them so so much! This chapter is a bit angsty and as a warning there are some sexual things in this chapter, so you've been warned. I'll write an analysis about this chapter tomorrow because I think there will be a lot of mixed feelings about this chapter. I just hope you enjoy it..

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting in his office at GQ thinking about last night with Bella. A smirk came onto his face just thinking about how amazing it had been. He couldn't wait to take her to Florida, for the first time in a very long time he actually felt happy, but that would be ruined in a few seconds because his father was about to come in to discuss Edward's progress with Bella. Edward picked up a few papers and looked at them. There was a knock on the door, he turned his head to see his father opening the door and walking in towards a black chair in front of Edward's desk. His grey hair was slicked back and his green eyes had a judgmental look in them. Edward sighed, he wasn't about to act pleased to see his father right now.<p>

"Start talking." Edward said.  
>"You're rude son, what about hello how are you father?" He said with an arched eyebrow.<br>"I learned it from the best, so what do you want to know?"  
>"Well the girl you chose, she's beautiful - a bit too young, but not as naive as I assumed she would be. Her little outburst at the dinner party proved that."<br>"If she was too naive it would look too fake, I thought what she did at the dinner party was amusing."  
>"Are you sure you can get her to marry you soon?"<br>Edward looked away from his father, he was starting to forget about their plan. He forgot that he was suppose to be using Bella, it didn't seem like a plan anymore.  
>"Um yeah I'm working on it, look dad I don't know if I can do this anymore. Can't you find a loophole?" He asked cautiously.<br>His father glared at him and crossed his arms.  
>"Are you ridiculous Edward? Don't you think I've looked for loopholes? I wouldn't put this family's future in your hands if I had a choice, now you are going to get her to marry you."<br>"I won't let this family down, you can rely on me."  
>"If you love her get over it, we both know that kind of love doesn't exist. Everyone uses each other."<br>"I'm aware that type of love doesn't exist old man, I'm not an idiot, you raised me well. Emotions will not get in the way of what needs to be done, so you don't have to worry about that."  
>"She's living with you for free, do you think she would care about you if you were ugly with no money?"<br>Edward clenched his hands together making them into fists, somehow he found it hard to believe his father right now. Bella seemed to care about the inside of a person not the outside, but maybe unconditional loves didn't exist. His own parents didn't even love each other, so how could he ever find love? He had been acting like a stupid school boy with a crush and he was forgetting what he was here for. Bella would have wealth, power and everything else a young woman could ever wish for, it seemed like a fair deal.  
>"Don't let your guilt stop you from getting what you want." He said sounding angry."<br>"Oh trust me we will get what we want, I'll make sure of it. I'm bringing her to the black tie event, we can finally introduce her to society." Edward said, trying to sound as emotionally detached as possible.  
>His father smirked, obviously pleased with his son's answer. He wiped away a fake tear and clapped.<br>"Maybe you truly are my son after all. The black tie event will set everything into motion, you better put a rock on her finger soon." He said.  
>Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, but he tried to ignore it. He just needed one good stiff drink and he would be as good as new.<p>

****  
>Jacob and Bella were sitting in Professor Avery's lecture hall. He was discussing Anna Karenina and about how society deals with scandals. He was leaning against his desk facing everyone. His dangerous blue eyes landed on Bella.<p>

"With the way our media is today, do you think it's possible for a woman to be scorned by society like the way Anna was? Make comparisons between today's culture when it comes to scandals and how it was dealt with in Anna Karenina's time, that's your assignment for this week. Hmm Miss Swan, what are your views on this?" Professor Avery asked.

Bella was taking notes when she heard Avery call on her, she quickly looked up and fiddled with her pen. She hated it when she had to speak to Avery in any way, he made her skin crawl. She despised him.

"I think in some way a woman could be scorned by society especially by the media. People love scandals and they love having this mob mentality when somebody is caught having an affair. Obviously it's not as bad as it was back then because people have become desensitized to things like that, but having the glare of the media and hate messages on social network sites definitely help in making these woman pariahs in a way. Personally I would hate to be involved in a scandal involving my love life because that's something that should stay private." She said strongly.

"Nice answer." Jacob whispered.

Bella looked at him and smiled then mouthed "Thanks." to him.

"Interesting answer. I suppose these woman should probably be careful of who they get involved with. Who you love should be private, but if you choose to put yourself in a certain situation with a troublesome public figure, you're just asking for trouble. That's just something to think about." He said casually.

He stared at Bella as if to say you know that I'm talking about you and Edward. Bella arched an eyebrow at him, he was crossing a line and she wasn't comfortable with it. She just wanted to get out of there and fast. Avery moved onto another topic, but Bella had zoned out. She hated the fact that she was now being judged for her relationship with Edward. It was like she wasn't Bella anymore, she was just that girl that Edward Cullen was dating. She wanted to be independent, but now that she thought about it she was dependent on Edward, she decided that she would start looking for a job soon that would help. She had a sad look on her face now as she pretended to take notes. She felt someone place their hand ont op of hers. She looked up and saw Jacob looking at her with concern in his brown eyes. People were starting to leave, she realized that class was over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella was about to say that she was fine, but Jacob was her friend and she couldn't lie to him.

"No not really. It's just I feel like everyone is judging me for dating Edward, it's like I'm not even me anymore," she said softly. "Can we go to Starbucks or something? I can't talk about it here."

***  
>10 minutes later Bella and Jacob were sitting at Starbucks. They chose a window seat. They had both ordered a Salted Caramel Latte. Bella blew into the cup to cool it a little before taking a sip from it. The steam felt warm against her upper lip. Jacob stared at her as she did that, he seemed a bit mesmerized.<p>

"You know what you said earlier about not feeling like yourself? Have you talked to Edward about this?" He asked cautiously.

Bella took a small tentative sip from her drink and then placed it down onto the table. She shook her head.

"No I haven't and I don't think I should tell Edward about this because it's stupid." She said a bit sadly.

"You don't think you should tell me what?" A beautiful, but angry voice asked.

Bella turned her head around to see Edward standing behind her, she thought these kind of things only happened in movies. She was like a deer stuck in the headlights. Now he was mad, she could see it in his beautiful, mesmerizing green eyes.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked sounding surprised.

"I was walking by and I saw you here with him." He said while glaring at Jacob.

Jacob looked very uncomfortable right now, he quickly avoided looking at Edward. Bella wasn't surprised Edward could scare anybody when he was angry.

"We came here after class and um I can tell you about what I didn't want to tell you later."

"That doesn't make sense Isabella, what are you hiding from me?" He asked softly, he didn't want to make a scene.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." She said a bit loudly.

People turned to look at them. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, he knew that he couldn't risk having their relationship look volatile. He was a high profiled person and these type of things could spread like wild fire.

"We'll discuss this later, have fun with your friend." He said coldly.

Bella watched as he turned on his heel and walked briskly out of the Starbucks, closing the door loudly on his way out. She hated dealing with him when he was angry, it was like things could be so good between them and then in seconds it would all just crumble. She looked at Jacob who seemed upset.

"He treats you like you're a child Bella, how can you put up with that?" Jacob asked.

Bella bit her trembling lower lip, it was like nobody was ever on her side when it came to Edward.

"He's just complicated Jacob and he thinks I'm hiding something from him. I need to fix this."

"That's just code for he's an asshole, but you care about him too much to leave. If you're not yourself it's because of him, he's controlling you. You need to set some boundaries babe, don't let him walk all over you." Jacob said, trying to control his building rage against Edward.

Bella looked into Jacob's eyes, she didn't know what to think, but she knew that nobody understood Edward the way she did. She wasn't just going to give up on him, but taking a stand and being strong in their relationship didn't seem like such a bad thing either.

"Edward isn't as bad as he seems, he can actually be really nice Jake. You're right though, I have to let him know that I'm my own person too and that we're equals in our relationship. This is all so stressful you know? My head hurts." She said, trying to change the topic.

Jacob reached over and rubbed Bella's hand with his, he didn't like seeing his friend upset like this.

"You have good judge of character, so I'll take your word for it, but if he hurts you babe I'll punch him. You can sort this out and if you ever need me I'm always here for you. You know that." He said kindly.

Bella smiled slightly, she was glad that Jacob was here. He was becoming her best friend, but she had a feeling Edward wouldn't be okay with this friendship. It was like she could never win.

"Jake you're hilarious! There will be no punching! Thank you and I'm always here for you too. You're my best friend." She said sweetly.  
>She took a sip of her latte, it was going to be a long day.<p>

***  
>Bella walked into the house and pulled her purple scarf off her neck. She was freezing from being outside, the weather had become very chilly lately. She rubbed her arms with her hands and then walked up the stairs, she went to her room and threw her bag onto the floor. Her shoulders felt sore and she felt drained. She wanted to put on her pajamas, sit in her warm and comfortable bed while she read one of her favorite books. It would be nice to do that, but she needed to speak to Edward first. She unbuttoned her black coat and placed it onto her bed.<p>

She combed her hair with her fingers and smoothed out her black knit sweater. She didn't want to look like a complete mess when she saw him. She walked out her room and headed upstairs towards Edward's room, she assumed he was in there because she heard footsteps above her when she was in her room. She walked quickly to his room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked sounding cold.  
>"It's me.. Bella." She said, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her.<br>"Come in."

Bella turned the gold door knob and walked into Edward's room. He had a pair of reading glasses on and he was reading the newspaper. His hair was damp and pushed back, he was wearing a black sweater and he was barefoot. He looked up at Bella as he folded the newspaper and placed it next to him. His expression was difficult to read.

"Are you mad?" She asked.  
>"Why would I be mad?" He asked trying to sound casual.<br>She walked to his bed and sat down next to him.  
>"You know why Edward. I'm sorry about that, I was talking to Jacob about how I didn't feel like myself and I didn't know if I could tell you that or not." She said, letting it all out.<br>He narrowed his eyes and then crossed his arms. She didn't like how angry he looked.

"Why don't you feel like yourself? Are you not happy here - with me?" He asked, surprised at how almost vulnerable the last part sounded.

Bella shook her head and then sighed.

"I was use to being alone and independent and now I feel like all I'm doing is relying on you for everything. I live here for free, you take me to fancy dinners... I'm not use to this. Edward - I have never been happier than I do right now with you. I just feel like I need to be independent. It's not like I want to be a housewife or something.."

He felt panicked, what if she was breaking up with him? He felt enraged at the thought of her leaving him right now, he would lose everything.

"Bella it's called being in a relationship. I'm older than you, so yeah for now I can take you out and do these things for you, why should you feel bad about it? You do those things when you care about someone. You are independent and strong. I want you to feel like you can be yourself around me, I want to be someone you can tell anything to no matter how bad it is." He said.

He reached for her hand and held it tightly. He never knew he could be this way with anyone, but his protective side came out when he was with Bella.

"I guess I need to get use to it. Thank you Edward for everything, I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful. I do feel like that sometimes, you're also like my best friend do you know that? I hate fighting with you." She said softly.

"It's okay, you don't sound that way and it's good to hear that beautiful. So are we going to stop fighting then?" He asked."

Bella smiled a little.

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

He smirked, he was sure they'd fight again, but soon they could have make up sex when it happened and it would be just fine.

"Well the making up is always fun." He said charmingly and then winked at her.

She bit on her lower lip and then she found herself pulling her black sweater off, revealing a black Victoria's Secret bra that made her breasts looks very perky and amazing. She threw her sweater onto the floor and looked into Edward's surprised eyes.

"Then let's get to the making up part." She said trying to sound seductive.

Edward arched an eyebrow at her.

"What about Florida?" He asked.

"I can't wait that long.. I want you Edward, all of you." She said determinedly.

Edward knew that he should probably tell her to put her clothes on and make sure that she was ready for this because he wasn't sure if she was. He looked at her lustfully, there was no way he could find the power within himself to deny her again.

"Then you don't have to wait." He said his voice low and seductive.  
>He moved closer to her. They were both on their knees, Edward let his hands rub her bare arms, sending shockwaves through Bella's body. She bit on her lip and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. He pulled his sweater off revealing his perfectly toned body. He had an amazing six pack, Bella wanted to reach out and touch it. Edward reached for the clasp of Bella's bra, he quickly unhooked it and then pulled the bra away. He looked at her perfect 36 C breasts and smirked, he cupped her breasts with his hands, he slowly pushed her onto her back so that she was laying down. He began to massage them slowly, feeling her nipples harden against his hands. Bella let out a moan, it felt so good, but suddenly she felt afraid of what was about to happen. She was starting to realize she wanted to do this for all the wrong reasons, she wanted Edward so badly she was willing to do anything for him, but losing her virginity like this, like it was just nothing just wasn't for her.<p>

She felt Edward remove one of his hands, he bent down and started to suck one of her breasts, she could feel his tongue flicking against her nipple and then she felt him start to massage her nipple with his tongue. She closed her eyes and let out another moan. She was conflicted, her body was crying out for this, but her mind, her mind was telling her how wrong it was, telling her that she should wait and if they continued she would regret it. Edward hadn't even said he loved her yet, she should do it with someone who loved her.

She felt Edward's free hand move to her jeans, he unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand inside her underwear. She felt his fingers touch her lightly, now she knew what was about to happen, could she tell him to stop? She felt Edward insert one of his fingers inside of her, she bit down on her lip. He added another finger and started to pump them in and out of her, while he curled his fingers a little so he could rub her clit, he kept the same pace as he continued. Bella threw her head back and began to moan loudly as Edward's skilled fingers got to work. He was too good at what he was doing.

"Edward! Oh Edward.!" She began to scream.

Edward looked at Bella, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. Seeing her in pleasure turned him on, he couldn't wait to get inside of her.

"Scream my name baby." He said seductively.

Bella started to wonder how many other girls he did this to. Would he just break up with her once he got what he wanted? She started to tense up and Edward could feel it, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked up at her and realized something was wrong. He quickly pulled his fingers out of her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Bella just stared at him, she couldn't speak. She was suppose to be smarter than this. How could she even possibly think of having sex with him without knowing how serious they were? She found herself unable to speak, she just quickly buttoned her jeans and sat up, she covered her body with her arms. She shook her head and then tried to get past him, but he stopped her.

"Bella, speak to me. What happened?" He asked.

"I - I can't do this." She said, sounding upset.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"No you didn't! Edward, this is actually a big deal and I'm being stupid. I know this is confusing, but I don't know how to feel. I don't even know who I am anymore." She said sadly.

Edward reached for Bella's sweater that was on the floor and handed it to her. She quickly took it from him and put it on. Edward had never dealt with something like this before, so he was confused. Was he feeling sexually frustrated right now? Yes, but he wasn't going to push her if she wasn't ready because that wouldn't be fun for either of them. It didn't help that he had a boner right now, but he couldn't help it.

"You're not stupid. Just take your time, there's really no rush. Can you tell me what's making you want to do this before you're ready?" He asked.

"It's just I know how important sex means to you and how frequently you use to have it and I'm afraid that if I don't give you this, you're going to look for it somewhere else." Bella said honestly as she looked down at her hands.

Edward placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Bella, that was a long time ago. Yeah sex is important to me, but not as important as you. I chose to be with you and good things are worth waiting for..." He said surprised that he could be kind about this.

Bella looked up into his eyes, at least he was honest, sex was important to him.

"Thank you for being understanding. Edward.. I have a condition, I can only give you this if I know that you - love me. When you think that you do let me know." She said softly.

She got up from the bed and stood on her feet. She remembered what Jacob said about her standing up for herself, it was time she was honest about who she was. If Edward really cared about her then he would have to understand.

Edward was in shock, he didn't even know if he believed in love. How could he tell her he loved her? That word was toxic to him, he hardly used it. He was sure he never told any girl that he loved her and meant it. He always used that word to get what he wanted. All he would have to do was lie again and tell her what she wanted to hear. It was simple really, he had done it many times before, but he found himself to be quite instead.

"That's fair. Um I'll let you know, I'm going to have a shower - a cold one." He said quickly.

He got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom in his room without a single glance back at Bella. She swallowed hard, but she didn't want to cry, instead she turned on her heel and headed back to her room. She felt confused, but glad that she was able to stand up for herself. She just wanted to feel loved when she finally had sex, she had waited this long after all.

When she finally got to her room and shut the door, a single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away._ "What if he never tells me that he loves me? I could lose him forever."_ She thought sadly.

_That's the thing about giving ultimatums, there's always a chance that you won't get what you want and nothing hurts more than being shut down by the one you wanted most._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I apologize for updating so late, I wasn't feeling too good and once I started writing this chapter it was a lot long than expected, but it's going to set the scene for the rest of the story. It's a very important part, I hope you enjoy it and remember it's always the darkest before dawn.

* * *

><p>Bella's room was pitch black; the wind howled outside and she could hear the rain beating steadily onto the ground. She looked up at the white ceiling, she felt so confused. She knew that she had to be strong, she might have seemed innocent, but she refused to be that naive. She took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly. What did she even know about love? She didn't know what she was doing.<br>"I bet he's done with me now…..."  
>She thought miserably to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>She heard a very familiar voice say.<br>"Of course you can."  
>Edward opened the door, letting some light from the passage enter Bella's room. He walked over to the bed and then moved onto the bed so he was lying next to Bella. He didn't say anything, but Bella knew that why he was here. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.<br>"It'll get better, I promise."  
>He said sounding sincere.<br>"I hope so."  
>"I care about you Bella, more than I care about anyone else."<br>She bit on her lower lip and blinked back tears, it was so difficult for her to believe that somebody could ever care about her the way Edward said he did. She just wanted it to be true, but she knew better than to give her heart away so easily, but there was no way to just ignore how you felt. What she felt for Edward, was so much bigger than herself. It consumed her.  
>"Thank you Edward. I care about you too, I know sometimes I'm difficult, but thank you for understanding me."<br>She said softly. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and tightened his grip around her.  
>"I'm the same way, so maybe we're lucky that we found each other beautiful."<br>He said trying to sound a bit playful. Bella smiled and felt her eyes getting heavier. She fell asleep with Edward holding her tightly. They would never have that simple love without any problems. They both knew that being together was difficult and heartbreaking, but they both knew that giving up would be worse than giving into each other completely.

It had been a few days after what happened that night with Bella and Edward and her wanting him to tell her he loved her before they finally had sex. They didn't talk about it, instead they just continued like it didn't happen. Edward was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and his I-phone in the other. He was talking to his mother  
>about coming home for Thanksgiving, even though he tried to keep his distance from her "perfect" family, he always went home for Thanksgiving.<br>"We'll be in Forks in 2 days, I have some things to sort out."  
>He said as he reached for a pancake that was on a plate in front of him.<br>"We? Who is coming with you?"  
>His mom asked curiously. He hadn't told his mother he had met someone, it wasn't something they ever discussed.<br>"Bella…. you know the girl you sent to live with me."  
>He said, trying to sound casual.<br>"Oh yes of course, have you been nice to her?"  
>"Uh yeah I have, look mom Bella and I, we're...together now."<br>"Edward, she's not some girl you can use, so whatever game you're playing it needs to end."  
>Esme said sternly. He arched an eyebrow at his mother's response; did she have no faith in him?<br>"I know that, she's different and that's why I want her to meet everyone."  
>He said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.<br>"I'm sorry, well I'll let everyone know that you're bringing your girlfriend home with you. Have a good day son, I'll see you soon."  
>She said and then hung up. He took the pancake, folded it in half then took a bite of it. Bella walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a black jersey dress that came to her knees, paired with black tights and black high heel boots. Edward smirked, she looked hot, it amazed him how he was able to restrain himself right now. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and then she reached out to brush off a crumb from the pancake that was on Edward's cheek.<br>"You eat like a child."  
>She said playfully and then laughed.<br>"You're the child not me."  
>He said teasingly, knowing it would piss her off. She rolled her eyes and playfully kicked him on the shin.<br>"Never call me a child again."  
>She said and then winked at him.<br>"We'll see about that."  
>Edward said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her plump lips. He loved kissing her, her lips were always soft and full, and he could never get enough. He slowly pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, he knew he was getting closer and closer to her, he had promised he'd never feel this way about anyone, that he would never let his defenses down. His eyes became a bit stormy, his mother was right Bella wasn't the kind of girl he could just use, but what could he do now? He cared about her, but he also needed to marry her, so he could keep his wealth and his job. He could explain it to her, but he was in too far now she wouldn't understand and if she walked away from him now he knew he<br>wouldn't be able to bare it. The truth always comes out in the end, but he'll find that out eventually. Bella looked into Edward's green eyes and saw that he looked upset.  
>"Are you okay? You look sad."<br>She asked sounding concerned. He shook his head and gave her a smile.  
>"I'm not sad Bella, I'm just a bit stressed... you know my family can be overwhelming, are you sure you want to spend Thanksgiving with them?"<br>He said, swiftly changing the subject.  
>"Of course I do Edward, they're your family I'd love to meet them and please don't stress about anything, it will be okay."<br>She said sounding reassuring. Edward smiled slightly at her.  
>"I'll try not to stress, well it's going to be one interesting Thanksgiving."<br>He said, hoping things would go by smoothly.

Two days later Bella was doing some last minute packing before Edward and her left to Forks for Thanksgiving. She felt a bit weird about going back home, she wondered if she would run into Mike and Jessica, but a small smirk appeared on her face when she imagined running into them and introducing Edward to them as her boyfriend. She also knew that Edward probably didn't bring many girls home, so this was a very good sign for their relationship. They were honest with each other and they were in a good place right now, but that weird feeling she always had in her stomach wouldn't go away. She sighed as she reached for her long, black coat and stuffed it into her lavender colored bag. She quickly closed it and pulled the zipper around it. She knew that she took a lot of things for a week, but she didn't want to be undressed while she was around Edward and his family. She wondered how her father was doing; she hadn't been talking to him much except for a few emails. Talking to him on the phone could be a bit awkward since her father was a man of very few words and it wasn't like she could gush to him about how happy she was with Edward, but now that she was going home, she would have to slowly break the news to him that she was now with Edward.

Bella reached for her blackberry that was laying on her bedside table, she moved away a few bracelets that were on her phone and dialed her father's number, it had been her home phone number for years, so she had it memorized. She sat down on her soft and comfortable bed, as the phone rang a few times, until her father finally picked up.  
>"Hello?" He said.<br>"Hey! Dad it's me, Bella."  
>She said sounding a bit too cheerful and nervous.<br>"Bells, it's good to hear from you. You're still coming home for Thanksgiving, am I right?"  
>He asked.<br>"Yes Charlie. I mean dad I am, but there's something I need to tell you first..."  
>She said feeling extremely awkward.<br>"What is it? Billy was telling me that you and Jacob have been spending time together, are you together?"  
>Bella rolled her eyes; he seemed way too pleased about that.<br>"No dad I'm not with Jacob, but I have started seeing someone…... Please don't freak out, but it's Edward."  
>She said and then exhaled, it amazed her how even at 19 she could still be afraid of her father's opinions. There was silence on the other end and then Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly.<br>"That's not okay Isabella, he's much older than you and you're living together. From what I know about Edward he's a playboy and he uses people for his own gain." He said angrily. Bella felt hot, angry tears in her eyes. Why couldn't anyone just be happy for her? They didn't even know Edward yet they could say all these awful things. "You don't know him dad, he's different and he makes me happy. Edward is a good person whether you, him or anyone else realizes it. I know he wouldn't use me like that, just trust me on this. I want you to meet him and then you'll see what I mean."  
>"I don't know Bells, I just don't want you getting hurt. I'll meet him, but if I don't approve of him I'm getting my shot gun out." She couldn't help but laugh a little.<br>"Dad, that won't be necessary. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you."  
>"I love you too kid, you be safe now."<br>He said and then hung up. She put her phone away and ran her fingers through her hair, this was going to be the most dramatic Thanksgiving of her life, and she could feel it.  
>Unbeknownst to Bella, Edward was standing outside her door listening to everything. He didn't mean to eavesdrop; he was going to ask her if she was ready to go, her father was right to tell Bella not to trust him. It was as if an ice dagger pierced itself into his chest when she defended him because in a way he was using her, she would be crushed knowing why he had tried to speed everything up. <em>"I can't keep thinking this way, it's better to pretend it's not looming over my head or I'll lose everything."<em> He thought to himself. He was also planning on asking his mother for the family's heirloom ring, time was running out and he needed to go into the next phase of the plan. He knocked on the door.  
>"Hey beautiful, can I come in?"<br>He asked.  
>"You really need to stop asking that Edward."<br>She said, sounding playful.  
>He smirked as he opened the door and looked at her. She was standing in front of the bed, she had on a short black skirt, paired with skin colored tights which made her legs look amazing, his eyes traveled up, she was wearing a purple knit sweater that clung tightly to her chest, which he appreciated a lot and then his eyes reached her face. She had a red tinted lip-gloss on her lips, which made them look so kissable. Her brown eyes were accentuated with black eyeliner; he loved her big, brown innocent looking eyes. He had a love struck look on his face; one he never thought would have been possible.<br>"Do I look weird?"  
>She asked as she began to fiddle with her skirt, pulling it down a little.<br>Edward walked over to her and placed his hands on hers to make them stop moving.  
>"Bella stop, I was just looking at how beautiful you look. Why do you do that? Are you simply not aware of the effect you have on me?"<br>He asked as he looked directly into her eyes.  
>She bit on her lip and looked into his green eyes. She could sometimes get lost in them, it was like he knew exactly what to say at the right times. She didn't know anyone could admire her, it wasn't like she had severe self esteem issues, there were times when she felt great about herself, but there were times that she was sure she was just plain and invisible.<br>"I…... I don't know what to say, but thank you Edward, you're really amazing do you know that?"  
>He smiled a little as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body against his.<br>"I'm not as amazing as you are and please don't apologize, it's what I'm here for."  
>He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she kissed him back hungrily which only turned him on slightly. He reluctantly pulled away and groaned.<br>"That kiss only means one thing." He said teasingly.  
>"And what is that Edward?"<br>"That you want me badly."  
>He said and then smirked.<br>She pushed her body against his and looked up at him.  
>"You know it's true, but we have to get going before we miss our flight."<br>She gave him a little smirk and then took a little step back.  
>"Oh yes our flight, do you want to join the mile high club?" He asked teasingly.<br>She burst out laughing and shook her head.  
>"No comment."<br>She winked at him and then walked to where her bag was, she picked it up and wheeled it to where Edward was standing.  
>"So are you ready for the craziest Thanksgiving ever?"<br>He asked.  
>She nodded her head; as long as Edward was by her side they could get through anything.<em> Don't be so sure of that, you never know what can happen.<em>  
>"With you by my side, of course."<p>

Hours later, Bella and Edward were driving into Forks in a rented silver Volvo. Bella felt extremely nervous now that they were finally here. She was tapping her fingers against the side of the door. Edward stared at her from the corner of his eyes, he wondered if that guy Mike would be here and if that was what she was nervous about, he started to feel jealous and irritated if that was the case.  
>"What's going on?"He asked.<br>She stared at him quickly and sighed.  
>"It just feels weird to be back here, what if your mom hates me? My dad is going to be difficult."<br>She said, feeling overwhelmed. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it.  
>"Babe, relax. Nobody could ever hate you and as for your dad that's normal, you're his daughter and any guy is going to be an enemy to him."<br>He said calmly.  
>"I hope you're right. My dad was too happy when he thought I was with Jacob."<br>She quickly stopped herself when she realized what she said.  
>Edward raised an eyebrow and then looked at her with an angry look in his green eyes.<br>"Um what? So I'm just the problem then, interesting."  
>He said.<br>"Edward, that's not what I meant. My dad probably just wants me to be with Jacob because he's a family friend, he just doesn't know you yet and I'm sure when he does he'll see there's nothing to be worried about. You let me live with you. He just needs to remember that."  
>She said, hoping he'd understand.<br>Edward knew that if anything her father was right, she would be better off and safer with that Jacob kid, but he was too selfish to let her go. As far as he was concerned she was his.  
>"It's fine I get it. I don't exactly have the right track record; I'd be concerned if he did approve of me based on that. We'll just have to prove him wrong huh?"<br>He said and then smiled at her.  
>Edward was starting to remember how he use to be before the accident and Tanya dying, he was playful and free, he actually had friends back then and suddenly it was like he was almost himself again. It was a strange feeling.<br>"Yes we do, you're a good guy Edward - even if you don't see that yet."  
>She said softly.<br>"Why do you think that?"  
>He asked.<br>They were now driving through the back roads in Forks, it had started to rain and Edward was watching the road carefully, he became very paranoid when he had someone else in the car with him after what happened. He was driving slowly, he decided to let Bella drop off her things at home and see her father, before introducing her to his family. He was curious as to why she saw him as the good guy, when everything about him screamed bad guy, beast, monster and the like.  
>"Edward, you saved my life, you let me live with you before you even knew me when I had nothing to give you in return, bad people don't do that. You are a good guy Edward Cullen, you just had to figure that out on your own."<br>She said sweetly and smiled at him.  
>He couldn't help but smile at the hope she had in him, something nobody had in him anymore. It amazed him how even the people closest to him had given up on him, but here was Bella telling him that he was a good guy, a good person. It made him almost believe he could be that guy - for her and her alone.<br>"Thank you, maybe I do and you're helping with that."  
>He said, finding it hard to express exactly what that meant to him, but knowing she would understand.<br>"I'll always help you Edward and you're welcome. Oh turn left at this road and my house will be on the left."  
>She said, as she looked at the familiar street in front of her.<br>Edward turned left into the area where Bella lived; it was a nice and simple part of town. The houses weren't anywhere as nice as the houses he had grown up in, but he was sure those houses were homes with love, something his many country and beach houses severely lacked.  
>"It's amazing how close we lived to each other, yet we never met before."<br>"I know, it's really weird. I wish I met you earlier, it would have been nice."  
>She said sounding absent minded as her house came into view.<br>It was medium sized, from the front she could see the street facing room window. She had changed a lot since she was last here; being with Edward came out of nowhere. She prayed silently that her father wouldn't embarrass her in front of Edward or make him feel bad or something awful like that. Edward pulled into the driveway, parked and the turned the car off. He looked up at the house, he felt intimidated a little even though he wouldn't admit it.  
>"Okay let's hope this will go smoothly." Bella said.<br>"I hope so…."  
>Bella opened the door and stepped onto the familiar driveway. She<br>looked around at the raining falling into the lawn; she forgot how green everything was. She took in a deep breath; the air was cleaner here compared to the city. She walked around to where Edward was and slipped her hand into his; he squeezed her hand tightly for assurance and gave her a smile. The two of them walked up the front steps and to the door. Bella rang the doorbell and waited for Charlie to open it. A few seconds later the door opened and Charlie looked at him. He had a frown on his face when he saw Edward, he looked thinner from the last time Bella saw him, but he also seemed to be dressing better now, which Bella found to be strange. He was wearing a casual blue shirt with jeans that looked brand new.  
>"Bells…. Come in." He said as he stood aside waiting for them to walk in.<br>"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm Edward."  
>Charlie looked at Edward who had stuck his hand out to shake his; he looked at Bella and reluctantly shook Edward's hand.<br>"I know who you are Cullen." He said sounding judgmental.  
>Bella gave a father a look as if to say be nice. She quickly walked to her dad and gave him a hug, hoping to divert the attention away from Edward, so there would be peace.<br>"I missed you, now please be nice to him remember that he helped us out when we needed it."  
>She whispered to her Charlie. He sighed and hugged Bella back.<br>"I'll try." He said.  
>Bella pulled back and smile slightly, hoping he could do it. She could hear the sound of people talking in the lounge, she arched an eyebrow. "Dad, who is there?" She asked curiously. "Billy, Jacob and your old friend Mike." He said casually.<br>Bella froze and felt the color drain from her face, what the hell was Mike doing here? He was the last person she wanted to see. Edward turned to look at her and he seemed upset. She quickly looked at him and smiled to let him know it didn't matter. She slipped her hand into his and started to walk towards the lounge. Mike and Jacob were sitting next to each other watching some football game on TV, Bella stared at Mike, and he suddenly didn't look charming or appealing like he did in high school. He was wearing a black sweater and his face looked well normal like an average guy from Forks, he paled in comparison to Edward. Had she ever really been depressed over him?  
>"Hey guys, I want you to meet Edward... he's my boyfriend." She said proudly.<br>Mike and Jacob turned to look at Bella and then at Edward, Mike seemed surprised, he looked at Bella like he had seen her for the first time.  
>"Um hi Bella, hey Edward um it's nice to meet you." Mike said awkwardly.<br>" I wish I could say the same about you." Edward said flatly.  
>Jacob tried not to laugh, he looked at Bella and the two of them exchanged nervous glances.<br>"Excuse me? Dude you don't even know me." Mike said casually.  
>"That's what you think." Edward said through gritted teeth.<br>All he wanted to do was punch Mike in his stupid average looking face. He couldn't believe that this was the guy that made Bella feel so pathetic about herself, he was convinced that she had serious self esteem issues if she could let someone like Mike get to her the way he had, he vowed he would change that.  
>Bella looked between Mike and Edward, she knew how Edward's anger was and she didn't want her father to witness it.<br>"Well I'm just going to leave my stuff in my room and then Edward and I will be leaving to his mom's house." She said quickly and smiled at Mike and Jacob. She reached for Edward's hand and pulled him towards the staircase with her, she realized all she had with her was her handbag, but it counted as some stuff, which she could probably leave in her room. All she needed was to get Edward away from everyone. The two of them walked up the stairs and they headed to her room, Bella opened the door and looked at her old bedroom, it was untouched just the way she had left it a few months ago. A lavender duvet was on the bed paired with a blue pillow and to the right there was a bedside table with a small pink ballerina ornament on it, a gift from her mother when she was 6 years old.  
>"This is your room huh?" Edward commented.<br>"Yes it is, it's so childish I apologize." Edward smiled a little and shook his head. "Bella it's fine, it's cute like you."  
>"You're always so charming." She said.<br>"Only for you, so why is that Mike guy here?" He asked. Bella shut the door behind them and then walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked up at Edward.  
>"My dad and his dad are friends, so that might explain it. You know now that I'm with you that means nothing. I know what real passion means now, I never had that with Mike." She said honestly.<br>Edward walked across the hardwood floor and took a seat next to Bella on her bed. "I see, well he should leave. I don't like having him here. I've been thinking and I realized that you have no idea how beautiful and smart you are - you're completely unaware of it. If you only saw what I see…..." He said, surprised he could say this.  
>"Edward, why are you so nice to me?"<br>"See that's exactly what I mean, you don't get that you deserve the best. You give so much to everyone and yet you never ask for anything in return. You gave me a chance when everyone else walked away..."  
>He said.<br>He then realized something, he … loved her. It seemed impossible that he could ever truly love anyone purely, but he couldn't ignore what he was starting to feel, he would do whatever she wanted and he would go to the ends of the earth for her and then at the same  
>time his selfish love for money and wealth couldn't disappear either. He wanted it all, he had to have it all.<br>"You know what's weird? I could say the exact same thing about you, you're so convinced that there's no hope for you and that you're so bad, but you're not Edward. Maybe we both don't know what we deserve, but we had to find each other to learn that. I've never felt like this before, thank you for being well…you." She said. She looked deeply into his green eyes, she knew he had a soul there was no way that he didn't. He looked back into her chocolate brown eyes with an intense stare. It was too late now, she understood him better than anyone else, he would never find someone like her again. Edward had nothing else left to say because she had said it all. They needed each other; it was as simple and as complicated as that. He moved closer to that his thigh was touching hers, he gazed upon her soft, plump lips and then he leaned in and kissed her very tenderly, a kiss he had never given anyone before, a kiss you gave someone you deeply cared for. Bella kissed him back, letting their tongues dance a familiar and well-known dance. It felt so right, she wanted him so much, but she wondered if he loved her. She just needed to hear him say it to her, so he could have her completely.

***  
>A few hours later after Edward had come back from seeing Esme for a bit, (they had decided to let Bella meet everyone tomorrow at Thanksgiving, since she was feeling a bit tired from the trip) Charlie had gone out for the night, he told her had began seeing someone named Jenny, Bella was surprised that her father had finally moved on, but she was happy for him. Edward and her were lying in bed, he had his arm around her and she was resting her head against his chest, she felt content with him.<br>"I know this is random, but since your parents are divorced does it ever make you doubt love?" Bella asked curiously.  
>She intertwined her fingers with his, wondering what his answer would be. Edward tightened his arm around her; he never discussed these things with anyone else before.<br>"Honestly? Yes, it makes me believe or made me believe that everything would end. Seeing the way my father deals with things, it used to make me feel like there was no hope."  
>He looked out towards the window; he seemed to be a bit upset. Bella now understood that his father seemed to have some sort of control over Edward, making him believe he was a monster and would end up just like him.<br>"Use to? Has that changed?" She asked curiously.  
>"Of course, look at me I'm cuddling with you - I never use to do things like that. What about you Bella? Did your parents divorce make you want to give up?" He asked.<br>"Yes, it made me think that fairy tales aren't real and that I would never find happiness, so I had to be content with being alone, but then I met you and everything changed. Nobody knows me the way you do Edward, you've saved me in so many ways." She said honestly.

She slowly pulled away, so she could look into his stunning green eyes. He looked back at her feeling their connection, it was real he could feel it. It was a force bigger than them and neither of them could ever fight. He couldn't fight it anymore.  
>"Same here, no one else knows me like you do Bella. I never want you to think that you deserve to be alone because you should be with me, dammit it Bella - I love you." He said completely shocked that those words came out of his mouth. He felt as if everything had changed and shifted into a new direction. Bella looked at him and gasped, he had said that he loved her. No other guy had ever said that he loved her before and suddenly all her doubt evaporated because he loved her and she could see that he meant it.<br>"I love you too Edward, I love you so much that it consumes me." She said passionately.

She grabbed him by his shirt and started kissing him hungrily as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and started moving her tongue ever so sensually against his. She wanted him, she wanted him now and she would not wait another day or another second. Edward returned the kiss with equal passion knowing that this time there would be no stopping. He let his fingers run through her clean brown hair, she let out a soft moan as she kissed him. He slowly pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
>"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said. Bella pulled back a little and unbuttoned her black silk, long sleeve pajama top revealing her chest; she looked into Edward's eyes that looked full of desire and want. She quickly pulled it off, revealing her breasts. Edward licked his lips and then moved over to her and pinned her underneath him, she was finally his. He began to kiss her neck ever so slowly as his hands moved down pulling her pants down; she quickly kicked them off and looked at the ceiling. Her body had taken over, she couldn't think anymore. She watched as Edward took her white lace panties off and threw them onto the floor, she had never been so aware of her own body before. Edward pulled away to take off his shirt and pants, throwing them onto the floor leaving him in navy blue boxers, she could see his boner sticking out through his boxers and she smirked a little, glad she could do that to him.<br>"I need to get something." He said.  
>She bit her lip and watched him walk over to his bag. She quickly opened the duvet and got into the bed, covering her naked body with it because she started to feel cold, she turned her head and looked at the ballerina ornament that was on her bedside table, it made sense that it would happen here in her childhood room, it was the end of her being a girl and the beginning of her life as a woman, she would not be the same after tonight.<br>Edward walked back with a Trojan condom and a small bottle of clear gel in his hand, Bella arched an eyebrow. Did he know this would happen here? He sat down on the bed and smirked at her.  
>"These will make things safe and easier." He said.<br>"Um Edward why did you bring all of that with you?" She asked.  
>She pulled the bottle from him and tried not to blush when she saw what it was, she wanted to kick herself for acting so childish, but this was her first time. Edward smiled sheepishly.<br>"I don't know - I'm always prepared, beautiful." He said sounding charming.  
>Bella felt awkward, but comfortable it was a really strange feeling. She was glad this was happening with Edward and not some inexperienced teenage boy trying to deflower her at 16. She shuddered at the thought.<br>She knew she had to get back into the mood to chase the awkwardness away. She watched as Edward slid his boxers off, revealing his hard on. She bit on her lower lip; he was exactly how she imagined he would be naked, like a Greek god. She was extremely turned on now and wondered if there really was need for that little bottle of lube that he had got for them, but she realized that would need it after all Edward knew best.  
>He got into the bed and pulled her close to him as he ran his hands over her curves and started kissing her again, whenever he kissed her she lost all ability to think straight. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Bella felt Edward touch her where she needed him to touch her most, which caused her to let out moans into his mouth. She wanted him in her so badly, but at the same time she was so scared that it would hurt terribly. Eventually after he touched her for what seemed like eternity making sure that she was turned on enough. He got on top of her and looked directly into her eyes, she looked frightened, but at the same time she looked ready. He positioned himself to enter her, reminding himself that he would have to go slow in order not to hurt her. Bella closed her eyes as Edward bent down to give her one last kiss, she spread her legs open, hoping to make it easier, but knowing it would hurt either way.<br>Her heart was racing so fast she thought she would pass out. She suddenly felt him enter her very slowly; she bit on her lip and closed her eyes. She felt him move in deeper, causing some pain it felt like she was so out of control with what was happening, it was like he was rearranging her forever she would truly never be the same after this. She bit her lip harder when he went in deeper. Edward looked at her.  
>"If it hurts tell me to stop." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Okay." She said softly, finding it hard to talk right now. He started moving slowly in her and suddenly it didn't hurt that much, it started feeling better it was a pleasurable type of pain, she kept reminding herself that eventually it would get better. She started to arch her back a little, feeling some pleasure ripple through her body. The very thought of him being in her right now was slowly driving her wild<br>. "Oh Edward." She said.  
>He looked down at her, getting turned on by the way she moaned his name. He was being extra careful so he wouldn't hurt her. He reached down and started massaging her breasts in his hands; she let out another moan when he started doing that. Edward started moving a bit faster, Bella let out a moan as she felt her body fill with pleasure, he knew exactly what he was doing and although she didn't think she orgasmed exactly (she was sure the more they did this Edward would be more than capable of doing that to her) she felt good.<br>After Edward had reached his climax, he slowly pulled out of her. Bella was breathing unevenly, she felt so different now. She looked up at the ceiling, she was mind blown. Slowly her normal thinking returned, she could never take that back. She would now remember him forever, he was her first.  
>Edward lay back in bed; he still couldn't believe it finally happened, he turned to his side to look at her, his breathing a bit heavy.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.  
>She turned to look at him.<br>"I'm a little bit sore, but that's to be expected, but I'm okay. I love you Edward." She said, finding it very important that he told her that he loved her back right now.

He smiled and moved closer to her and then whispered into her ear. "I love you Bella and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. I can get you pain meds if you need it." He said caringly.  
>Edward felt guilty, he felt it spreading through his body like a poison, he did love her and she had trusted him completely giving him something she could never give anyone else, something she had waited so long for and here he was ready to propose to her, so that he could keep him millions. He hated himself right now, he saw himself for the monster he truly was.<p>

"I think some pain meds would be good. I just want to sleep for a little bit." She said softly.  
>He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him, taking in her scent, he didn't want to forget this feeling, the feeling of loving someone and knowing they loved you back in return.<br>"I'll get it now, rest sweetheart. Don't forget this, don't forget that I could be like this too." He whispered into her ear.  
>Bella sucked in some air, what he said scared her. Why would he tell her not to forget this? Was he going to leave her? She slowly exhaled feeling stupid for thinking that, Edward wouldn't leave her, especially not after what they had done right?<br>"I never will, I love you Edward. This is the best night of my life." She said.  
>Bella yawned slightly and started to fall asleep. He slowly pulled away from her and then got out of bed and put his boxers on, he walked over to where his phone was and picked it up, then made his way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom he closed the door and then made a call to his assistant<br>. "Tomorrow at 6 pm I want you to call me and tell me that I'm needed urgently in Europe." He said cutting to the chase.  
>"But its Thanksgiving tomorrow boss, what is going on?"<br>"I just need to get out of the country for now. Just do this for me and  
>book a flight for me at 10 to…... Belgium." He said.<br>He couldn't look at Bella's face after what he had done, she was an angel and all he had done was take advantage of her pureness. "I will do that, I know this is none of my business, but you like Bella why are you leaving her on Thanksgiving?"  
>"Because I love her." He said bitterly.<br>His assistant was use to her boss' weird behavior, but she had never heard him say he loved anyone before. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say boss, I'll call you at 6." She hung up, not wanting to be bothered with work. He hung up and then looked into the mirror, all he could see was a beast concealed by a good-looking face that hid his true intentions. He didn't know if he could ever lie to her again, he loved her and now he had a choice to make, keep his money while betraying the love of his life or lose everything, but gain her? Getting close to people frightened him, what if they got married and she died just like Tanya? He needed space, he needed to get away and make a decision.

_Just like that everything changes, in one moment your whole life can flip up side down and nothing will ever be the same, but this is just Act I and this story is far from over. For every action there's a consequence, we must all pay the consequences for every decision we make and hope that at the end of the day it doesn't leave us with nothing and we're left in the cold on our own with no one to love._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! This chapter really gets into Edward and Bella's mindset and how they feel about each other and their relationship. Remember it's always the darkest before dawn.**

* * *

><p>Bella felt the early morning rays filter in her room through the blinds, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, she had a smile on her face just thinking about what happened last night. It was the best night of her entire life, she turned around to reach out for Edward, but she saw that he was gone. There was a note lying on his pillow, she furrowed her brow and then reached out for the note, she sat up slowly and began to read it.<p>

Dear Bella,

Something really important came up for work and I had to go to Europe. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. Thank you for last night, I'll never forget it. Stay safe Bella, I'll return soon.

-E

She sat back in a stunned silence, his note sounded so flippant and standoffish to her, why did he just disappear like that? It's not like GQ could have had such a dire emergency that required Edward to just leave on Thanksgiving. She gathered the top part of duvet closer to her body and held onto herself tightly as she let the note fall down onto the floor. She expected him to be there in the morning, so she could be sure of what happened, but he was gone and it made her feel cheap and worthless. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, everything with Edward had moved so fast and now she realized that she wasn't being smart about her relationship with him, she had fallen so fast for him that it didn't even occur to her that maybe he wasn't as sincere as she hoped he was.

She just wanted to feel loved - to feel wanted, just like everyone else. She blinked back some tears. Bella felt like something was deeply wrong, she was a very insightful person that could read things well - for the most part. She had been convincing herself that everything was okay, but it didn't feel okay right now. It was far from okay, but she was done relying on everyone in her life to make her happy, she just wanted to rely on herself because at least that way she wouldn't be disappointed.

Bella acted like she was okay and had a nice, quiet Thanksgiving with her father. She tried her best not to worry about Edward and the fact that he had just left after he took her virginity, it amazed her how immature he could be sometimes. She decided to leave to New York the next morning, she was wearing black jeans and a purple sweater and she had bags under her pretty brown eyes because she didn't get much sleep ever since Edward left. She carried her bag out to her father's truck and then turned to look at him.

"Bells, you can stay longer," her father said, it was his way of saying that he had missed her.

"I know dad, but there's a lot of things I need to do in New York. It's

about time I learned how to take care of myself."

She said.

Her father looked at her carefully and then cleared his throat.

"You've always been independent, you never needed anyone."

Bella bit her lip and then looked away from her father, that was true, but now she needed Edward and it was a horrible feeling - to care about someone that much, to feel that way. It was a dangerous feeling, one she wasn't use to.

"Thanks dad, I think I just needed to remember that." She said honestly.

Charlie smiled at her and then walked over to her and helped her put her bag into the truck. There conversation was done, but the two of them knew what the other meant without saying too much. Bella realized that she was letting Edward take care of her the way her dad had and it was unacceptable to her, things were going to change when she got back to the city - she knew she would never be the same again.

Edward had decided to just leave early and not say goodbye to anyone, he felt so guilty that he couldn't even look at Bella. He left her a note explaining that there was a work emergency and that he had to leave to Europe. He was too selfish to break up with her - he couldn't imagine doing that after everything that had happened with the two of them, but he needed to put some distance between them until he could get ahold of himself and figure everything out.

He walked into the hotel room and switched the light on, everything was perfect and expensive looking, and just the way he liked it. He pulled at his tie and then sat down on the bed that was covered in a black colored duvet set. The quietness was something he liked and appreciated before he met Bella, but now all he could think about was how perfect it would be if she was here right now. He thought it was going to be easy, that he could use her to get what he wanted, but it didn't work out that way. He didn't expect to fall in love with her laugh, with her beautiful, brown eyes and kind heart. Nobody had ever affected him the way she did, nobody made him want to be a better person and nobody ever believed in him the way she did.

"She's better off without me, but how can I walk away when I love her?"

He thought miserably to himself. His phone started to beep, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Bella was calling him, he reluctantly answered it.

"You're an idiot." She said.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Work emergency? You work at GQ not the hospital Edward, how stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're stupid. There is some work stuff for me to do here Bella, this isn't about us, it's about work," he said trying to sound

emotionally detached.

"Right…. work, have fun with that. It's just…. Edward, I thought you were going to be here when I woke up..." she said, sounding vulnerable.

He inhaled sharply when he heard what she said because this was exactly the reason why he left, she expected the best of him, and she couldn't even think for a second that he could ever use her like that.

"I had to leave. Bella can we talk about this some other time? It's late here and I'm tired. Maybe you expect too much from me, I'm not your Prince Charming, Bella." He said flatly.

There was silence on the other end for awhile, he was starting to think that she hung up on him.

"I never wanted Prince Charming because if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't have wasted my time on you. Have fun in Europe or wherever you are. Goodbye Edward." She said firmly and then hung up.

He threw his phone to the other end of the bed and then laid back on it and stared at the ceiling. Only he had the ability to turn lemonade into lemons.

Bella hated the fact that she was living with Edward because everything reminded her of him and his pretentiousness. She wanted to move out because she wanted to be strong and independent and living with him was the opposite of that. She couldn't believe that he could be so cold to her, but what did she expect from him?

Their love wasn't a fairytale with a fairy god mother it was more like a horror story sometimes and that was when she realized she was in love with a beast, but even though she was so mad at him, she knew that the love she felt for him was consuming, inconvenient and it happened at the wrong time, but how could she lie to her heart? She just didn't want to feel anymore, she wanted to be numb.

She sighed and kicked off the purple blanket that was on her, she ran out of her room and then down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walked to his liquor cabinet and opened it up, she pulled out the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and a glass, she poured some into it and began to drink from it, the taste was so strong and it burned her throat, but she knew it would help her forget, she just wanted to forget how much this hurt and how much it sucked that she actually gave her heart away to someone like an idiot.

Bella felt tipsy as she buttoned up her coat, she was going to see Jacob because he was the only friend she knew who would be there for her right now. She walked down the stairs and saw Arianna standing at the foot of the steps with a sad look in her eyes.

"Miss Bella, where are you going?" She asked.

"Um I'm going to see my friend." She explained.

"Where is Mr. Edward?"

"He's busy working in Europe, or that's what he said, but you know him he l-l-l-loves torturing me." She said, slurring her words.

"Miss Bella, you need to go back to your room. You drunk and you must know Mr. Edward loves you - he never looks at any girl the way he look at you. You are the one who is going to save him, why can't you see that?" She asked.

Bella arched an eyebrow at the maid who spoke in broken English and blinked back tears because she wanted that to be true. She really did.

"I wish that was true Arianna and I thought it was, but Edward is so complicated and I just can't deal with this right now. I really can't, tell me this later. " She said sadly.

She pushed past Arianna and quickly walked to the front door, she just had to get out of Edward's place, so she could breathe. She walked quickly down the sidewalk and made her way to the nearest subway station. 15 minutes later she found herself walking through the hallway of Jacob's dorm room, she walked towards it and knocked on the door loudly.

"Jake, it's me!" She called out, a bit too loudly.

Jacob walked to the door, he looked sleepy and he was wearing a grey hoodie paired with blue jeans. He pulled the door open and he looked at Bella who seemed really hyper.

"Wow Bells, what are you doing here?"

"I can't be there okay? I just can't and I might be drunk, oops!" She said and then started giggling.

Jacob was concerned because he had never seen her like this before, Bella pushed past him and walked into the dorm room, she took her coat off and threw it onto the floor.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Edward is an ass! That's what happened and I drank vodka and now here I am," she said sounding silly and childish.

"Dammit Bella, what did he do now? Just stay here and you'll be fine." He said.

"He just left to Europe and it sucks. Don't say that, don't sound like him." She said softly as she walked to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Bella, maybe it's for the best. Yeah no, you're not getting that from me drunk girl. I should film this and put it on YouTube, it would be funny." He said jokingly.

Bella burst out laughing because that was so far away from anything Edward would say, but it just made her miss him. She lay down on the bed and turned to her side to look at Jacob.

"You're so mean Jacob, I would kill you. Please come sleep here with me, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." She said and then pouted.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her; he was just glad she was here with him and not some other guy that could take advantage of the way she was acting. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.

"You won't be alone with me here. It's a good thing Edward is in Europe, or I'd be dead." He commented.

Bella bit her lip, Edward; her Edward who she loved so much was so far

away from her. She hated it and she hated feeling so out of control. He left and it seemed like he took her sanity away with him.

That's the thing about leaving, you never know who might be ready to take what's yours, let's hope Edward realizes that once you have a good thing you fight for it, or you lose it - forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I honestly do suck at updating fast these days, but I've been strangely busy lately and I'm dealing with a lot of problems right now, so I do apologize. I hope things calm down for me, so I can update faster. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!

Jacob stared at a sleeping Bella, he knew that she wasn't okay and that no matter what he did he could exactly help her out and the only person she would ever listen to was Edward. That disappointed him, but it was true and right now her safety was more important to him than anything else. He sighed as he picked up her blackberry and scrolled through her contacts until he found Edward's number, he stepped out into the hallway and hit call. He knew it would be awkward.

"Bella?" Edward asked sounding confused.

"Uh no it's Jacob, look man you need to come back - she's losing it." Jacob explained awkwardly.

"Why do you have her phone? She'll get over it, I'll be back soon," he said sounding distracted.

"Dude she showed up completely drunk and out of it, that doesn't seem like the Bella we know.."

"Listen kid, if it gets worse let me know and I'll figure something out, maybe it was a once off thing." Edward said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"You're a dick man, you really are, but yeah whatever don't worry or anything I can help." Jacob said quickly and then hung up.

Bella opened her eyes and yawned as she stared at Jacob.

"Whom were you talking to?" She asked sounding sleepy.

"No one, so do you have a hangover?" He asked as he quickly put Bella's phone back onto the bedside table.

"Yes! It hurts so badly, I need coffee or something. I think I need to go back and figure out what I'm going to do now."

Bella felt drained emotionally as she lay in bed listening to sad music, it had been two weeks since Edward was gone. She had just spent her days going to her classes and then coming back home. She had no desire to socialize with anyone for a while, but she knew that would just depress her. She stared at the ceiling and wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. Edward said he had loved her and every time he looked at her she was convinced that he had to mean it, but now he was making excuses and pushing her away like he did when they first met. Did he not feel what she did? That their chemistry was so strong it was undeniable. She didn't know what to do with her, or whether she should scream or cry. He was the worst person to fall in love with, she knew that, but it was as if her heart and mind were in a bitter war against each other, it was as if her heart wanted to take on more than her mind knew it could handle and it was so stubborn that it blindly added to it's already impossible load.

She knew she should walk away, but she believed that she could be there for him, but how much could she take on? Would it destroy her? She was tired of trying, but it seemed like Edward didn't even want her help anymore. She didn't know if she should be mad at herself or mad at him. It seemed as if everyone was right and she was wrong. Now she was the fool who fell in love with an impossible man. She should have known better, but the heart wants what it wants, regardless of the devastating consequences. Bella suddenly felt like she didn't know who she was anymore and it was a sickening feeling. She tried to blink away hot tears that were forming in her eyes; she hated feeling so - weak.

She slowly got up and looked blankly at the wall in front of her. Edward hadn't called or texted her, she wanted to assume he was busy with work and eventually he would get back to her, it would make her feel better to believe that, but deep down inside she knew that it was more than that and that hurt a lot. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she picked up her phone and read a few texts from Angela inviting her to random parties that were going on, she sighed remembering what happened the last time she went to one of those parties. She decided to be safe she would take Jacob with her and maybe she could forget about everything and act her age. She stood up and walked across the room to her closet, she opened it up and looked for something to wear that didn't seem like her at all. She pulled out a short black dress; she slowly got out of her track pants and sweater and pulled on the dress that clung to her body tightly. She felt a million miles away from herself, as if she was just going through the motions and she wasn't really there. She heard the front door open and felt her heart stop. She quickly slipped on a pair of black heels and quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped on the last step when she saw Edward standing in the foyer. He looked perfect as usual in his grey coat and emerald green eyes. He stared at her as if he had so much to say yet he couldn't bring himself to speak. She didn't know if she should run to him and hug him, or slap him for being such a jerk.

"Bella." He said. "Edward..."

The two of them just stared at each other not knowing what to do; it was an awkward situation one you wouldn't think you'd have with someone who knew you so intimately. Edward's eyes drifted to the very short and tight black dress she had on, he admired her for a few seconds and then wondered where she was going with a dress like that. Something was different about her; he saw it in her lifeless brown eyes. He had come back as soon as he heard about what was happening to her, he still didn't know what to do, but if she was truly in trouble because of him, he wasn't going to stay away.

"Um welcome back, I'm going out, so I'll see you when I get back?" She said.

He wasn't expecting her to act like this, he knew that he hadn't talked to her in two weeks, but he thought he was doing the right thing for both of them. He walked towards her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She shook her head and then turned around and walked back up the stairs to her room to get her purse. She couldn't deal with his fake apologies right now; she didn't want to feel weak anymore. She walked

to her bedside table and picked her small black purse up from it. When she turned around Edward was standing right behind her.

"Please don't do this Edward, not now, "she said as she avoided his intense gaze.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just sorry I couldn't talk to you because I was busy."

Bella glared at him, if he pulled that stupid work card one more time she was going to slap him.

"Once again you think I'm stupid Edward, I mean I get it I know what you do is important, but this isn't about that. It's just weird that on Thanksgiving after we did something together, you suddenly had to leave the country. Admit it Edward, you freaked out." She said strongly.

He took a step back, he didn't like the fact that she saw right through him, but if she knew exactly why he freaked out, she would probably never speak to him again. As he looked at her, he knew that what he said next had to be true, or he would lose her forever. If this happened a few weeks ago, he would have walked away right now and found someone else to marry, but that was before he realized that he did have very strong feelings for her. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair and then exhaled as his emerald green eyes met Bella's sad looking brown eyes.

"You're right I did, you have to understand that this is new to me Bella and it's not something I can just easily get into after what happened with Tanya. I did have to work, but it was an excuse to get away from you for awhile until I processed everything, but I'm here now and things can go back to the way it was." He said sincerely.

Bella shook her head and held onto her purse tightly. She exhaled and looked into his green eyes.

"Well at least that's honest and I do know it's hard for you, but it's hard for me too because all I've ever been is rejected and when you reject me like that it freakin hurts. What happened to me isn't half as bad as what happened to you Edward, but you're not the only one trying to move on from a painful past. I want to believe you, I really do, but how do I know you won't run away again? Maybe we can talk about this later because I really have to go."

Edward stared at Bella in shock it didn't occur to him that she was dealing with her own problems, he had been so consumed in his plan and his own thoughts that he didn't really think about Bella's past and what she had gone through. How did he end up in this situation?

"I'm sorry - I'm here now aren't I?"

He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her against him, so that their bodies were pressed against each other's, she stared at him with a wide doe eye look. She wasn't expecting him to do this; she couldn't think when he was standing so close to her like this.

"Edward stop, this isn't fair." She pleaded.

He bent down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Why? Because you know you can't stay away from me?" He asked seductively.

Bella bit on her lower lip and closed her eyes, she felt intoxicated by him. She felt anger, lust and passion all rolled into one; she didn't even think it was possible. She wanted to slap him and then make out with him passionately. He drove her crazy for the past two weeks and of course he would come back and render her speechless by just touching her.

"I should hate you for this…..." She began to say as she pulled her head back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"You should, in fact you should run away right now."

"But I won't."

"No you won't, why?" He asked, knowing he was winning.

Bella rolled her eyes and then leaned in to kiss him hard, she had never kissed him this way before. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and soon they were playing their familiar game with each other. Edward placed his hands on her waist and then picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him tightly as he turned around and pushed her onto the bed, she let her fingers get tangled in his hair. He slowly pulled away from her and then looked into her eyes, Bella felt out of breath and a bit dazed. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking where are you going dressed like that?" He asked as he pointed to her dress.

She had forgotten all about leaving to the party, she knew he would be a bit mad about her spending time with Jacob, but he was the one who had left and didn't really speak to her.

"I was going to a party with Jacob." She said.

Edward immediately got off her and then sat on the side of the bed. "So that's what you were doing while I was gone? I should have known that after he called me….." Edward said and then stopped himself when he realized what he had said.

Bella quickly sat up and then smoothed out the bottom of her dress, the leather like material feeling smooth against her small fingers. Did she just hear him right? Jacob had called him while he was in Europe?

"What do you mean Jacob called you? What did he say?" She asked sounding confused.

Edward looked into Bella's confused brown eyes; he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh he just said you weren't acting like yourself."

"Wait, so you just came back because of Jacob? So you didn't come back because of me?" She asked.

Edward looked at her, now it was his turned to be confused. He knew that no matter what he said next she would still be mad at him, it was like he could never win with her. She was younger than him, but there were times like this when she could intimidate him, which he didn't like at all because that never happened to him - ever.

"Bella I came back because I was done with business over there, but yes Jacob called because he was concerned and I just happened to come back at the right time."

She shook her head and then got off the bed.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you or Jacob playing my knight in shining armor. He shouldn't have called you, I was just trying to act my age and have fun, what's so wrong about that?"

Edward sighed and then looked at her.

"Really? Because getting drunk and going over to his place for help proves that, why are you acting like such a teenager Bella? You're being over dramatic."

Bella felt like he had slapped her across the face, she folded her arms and glared at him.

"Maybe because I am a teenager Edward? Why do you think I got drunk in the first place? Honestly I can't deal with this anymore, I gave you something important and you just disappeared, you couldn't even say goodbye to me. Just leave Edward, please," she said as she walked away to where her bedside table was, she couldn't look at him right now, and she felt as if she had reached her limit.

"Then why am I with a teenager?" He said bitterly and then got off the bed and then walked out of the room, closing Bella's door on the way out.

Bella felt numb, she wanted a normal, love story like everyone else, but this fairytale of hers was twisted in every sense. If it was so wrong then why did her heart love him as much as it did?

Edward was sitting by his desk, nursing a glass of scotch in his hand. Bella was frustrating him, ever since they met they had been fighting about stupid things or lusting after each other, he was the adult here, but he was acting like a stupid teenager in love. He should have known better and now that he thought about it he could have easily found someone else to marry him, he could have paid them off and got everything he wanted, but he knew that wasn't true because he wanted Bella and his want and longing for her had brought him to this point, he tried to avoid his feelings for her and he tried to forget how she made him feel, but it was something he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. It was too late to turn back now, but he knew that he was being selfish with her, she could be with a guy like Jacob who was her own age, who wouldn't try to marry her and make her unhappy the way he had. This was a situation where he couldn't win because his heart was involved in this.

He took a small sip of the scotch, the burn in his throat felt well. He wanted to do the right thing and he was done running away from this because it was starting to frustrate him a lot and there was nothing he hated more than frustration especially sexual frustration. It was time he took control of the situation, it was time to give in completely in every way possible, and he would show Bella how fun it could be to make up. He was 29, not 40 it was time he just let go for a bit.

He downed the rest of the drink and had a devious smirk on his face. He pushed his chair back and then walked out of the study and made his way to Bella's room. It was wrong in the most right way, a contradiction, which was what this was with Bella, everything contradicted itself, but he didn't care anymore. He knocked on the door and waited for her to say something.

"I just came out of the shower, give me a second!" She shouted.

Edward smirked, that made the fantasy in his mind hotter. He opened the door, walked inside and then shut it. Bella looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. She had a small, purple towel wrapped around her petite body; she clung to it tightly as if she was afraid it would fall at any second. Her skin glistened under the light in her room and her long brown hair was wavy and cascaded down her shoulders, Edward just wanted to pull the towel off her.

"We need to talk." He said, trying to look at her eyes and not her body.

"Um can't it wait till I get dressed?" She asked.

"Just listen to me for one second, I messed up, I admit that, but I love you. I never loved anyone before babe, but I love you. I can't stand the thought of Jacob or anyone else being with you, it pisses me off when I think about that. I want to be with you and I know I'm messed up, but you haven't given up on me yet, so yeah maybe that means something.."

Bella looked into Edward's green eyes and realized that he was telling the truth, there was this sincerity in his eyes that was lacking every other time until now, she had wanted him to say that for so long now and she knew that part of her had been scared to let him in, not as bad as it was for him, but the fear of rejection was there. She decided that there was no turning back now, if she truly loved Edward then she would have to be the one that would show him what love was everyday, she didn't know why she had to do that, but she assumed that maybe God had chosen her to do this for Edward because he knew her heart was strong enough to deal with him and maybe her heart could save them both.

She walked over to him and then placed her hand on his cheek, she looked up at him lovingly.

"I love you too Edward, you're all I want and need. I don't know why this is happening, but I - I can't live without you, I can't walk away from you now. I'm never going to give up on you Edward, I will be here for you as long as you want me, we need to fight for this, we can't give up, promise you'll fight with me?" She asked pleadingly as she stared into his green eyes. Edward stared at Bella in disbelief, he didn't understand how someone as pure and innocent as her could love him like that, it wasn't something he was use to, but she was right they couldn't give up now.

"I promise. Just don't leave." He said softly.

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. He could do this, yes he could as long as she stayed by his side then maybe he would be okay. _But will she stay once she finds out the truth? This was never going to be easy.._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for posting this so late. I had a lot of things to do because of college and some personal issues that I was dealing with. I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're getting closer to the next part of the story. Please leave me reviews, I love hearing from all of you. Reviews help me a lot!

* * *

><p>Bella knew that she really did love Edward, but she didn't understand why things had to be so difficult with him. He was difficult and prone to various mood swings. She had seen the worst sides of his personality and yet still her heart loved him. She picked up her silver comb from the sink and brushed her wavy, brown hair. She looked into the mirror and her appearance seemed mature now. She wore more makeup and she was starting to feel more like a woman. She looked into her brown eyes that were reflecting back at her. They seemed drained. Was this how it was suppose to be when you loved someone? She didn't really understand, but she was tied to Edward. The bond between the two of them couldn't be severed. Bella wished that she didn't need Edward as much as she did because that way she couldn't get hurt.<br>Edward wanted her to go to some fancy black tie event with him. She knew that this was a big deal because they were going public with their relationship. She felt self-conscious; she would be around people who were much older and more powerful than she was. She hoped that she wouldn't embarrass Edward. She was wearing a purple colored, Marchesa gown that Edward had bought for her earlier. It was tight fitting and embroidered with silver beads on the bodice. It was a beautiful dress, but a part of her hated that fact that Edward had to buy her something. It didn't make her feel independent. She decided that she would pay him back for it because she wasn't going to be that kind of girl that relied on a guy for everything. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to Edward's room because she wanted to see if he was ready. The door was open. She saw him standing by his full-length mirror adjusting his tie. She admired him for a few seconds. He had a serious look on his face and he was pouting a little bit, he looked cute. She hated how he could make her feel as if she could melt. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to where Edward was standing.  
>"Do you need some help?" She asked.<br>"I can do this Bella." He said sounding distracted.  
>"Okay then Edward." She said.<br>She walked over to his bed and sat down, her dress spilling off the bed in a pool of purple material. She dangled her feet that were clad in her black heels from Forever 21 above the floor. She suddenly felt bored and Edward seemed to be in one of his famous moods.  
>Edward was distracted by trying to fix his tie. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight because he was introducing Bella to his world. There were so many things he was worried about, especially Bella running into one of his many women again. Then there was the fact that Bella was 19 and everyone would just assume he was being like his father and they would judge him for that. It was so easy for him to forget that Bella was just 19 at times, but when it came to being out in public it became clearly visible. He looked at her from the mirror, she seemed a bit sad and bored. She had been that way ever since he came back. She would be happy and then she'd go back to being sad again. He hoped that he wasn't making her too miserable because that was never his intention. "Smile. It's going to be fun." He said trying to sound a bit charming.<br>She looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
>"It seems more nerve wracking than fun. Maybe you should just go and I can stay at home." She said sounding unsure about everything.<br>He quickly fixed his tie and then walked over to Bella. He took a seat next to her and reached for her tiny hand. Placing it in his.  
>"Isabella, look at me." He said.<br>Bella turned her face to look at Edward.  
>"What?" She asked softly.<br>"You look beautiful tonight. You shouldn't be nervous." He said caringly.  
>She smiled and then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back softly and then pulled away.<br>"Thank you Edward. You always know what to say."  
>Edward smirked a little.<br>"It's one of my many talents."

Bella held Edward's hand as they walked into the Grand Ballroom of the Plaza Hotel. She had always wanted to go to the famous Plaza Hotel and now she was finally here. She looked at the gold and cream color scheme. The walls had gold ornate patterns, which reminded her of old palaces in Europe that she had seen online once. There were people dressed in expensive couture gowns and tuxedos. It was as if Bella had just fallen into a scene from The Age Of Innocence with a modern twist. She turned to look at Edward who seemed uncharacteristically nervous.  
>"This place is beautiful." She whispered.<br>Edward nodded his head, but didn't say anything. He couldn't focus on the opulence of the Plaza Hotel right now because he was too concerned about what the night held for them. So many things could go wrong. He saw a familiar looking Brazilian model heading towards them, so he quickly pulled Bella out of her sight. Bella almost tripped when he pulled her. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her small, heart shaped face. Edward looked at her and then smiled sheepishly.  
>"Sorry I just wanted to avoid someone. Should I get us some champagne?" He asked.<br>"Ah champagne, but I must ask is this beautiful girl of yours allowed to drink, or is she under age?" A voice said.  
>Edward turned his head to see asked such an annoying question. He glared at the man when he noticed that it was his uncle Edwin. He was always after the Cullen fortune and Edward didn't trust him one bit. To him Edwin was probably worse than his father in some way and that was saying something. He watched as Avery walked up next to Edwin. It was no surprise to Edward that the two of them would be acquaintances.<br>"That's none of your business uncle." Edward said, trying to keep the fire out of his voice.  
>"It was just a question nephew. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."<br>"I have to agree with you. Bella is a student of mine."  
>Bella looked very uncomfortable and she looked down at her shoes. Edward let go of her hand. He felt disgusted with himself.<br>"Avery, don't you have a life to ruin? If you will excuse me I have more important people to talk to." Edward said casually.  
>"You look beautiful tonight Miss Swan." Avery said, sounding creepy.<br>Bella stared at him awkwardly.  
>"Um thanks Professor Avery, but I really should get something to drink." Bella said, politely excusing herself from the awkwardness.<br>Edward felt his blood boil. Nobody could speak to Bella that way, especially not Avery. He glared at the self-absorbed idiot.  
>"You said she was your student, so why don't you act responsible? I'm sure the university has strict rules against this kind of harassment." Edward said through gritted teeth.<br>With that, Edward turned on his heel and walked over to one of his employees that were standing close by. He knew something like this would happen. He was just at a black tie event, having fun with a college student. Bella knew that what Avery and Edward's uncle said had really pissed him off. She hated how easily other people could change his mind about things. She knew nobody at this party except for Edward and her self-absorbed, perverted English professor. That didn't really help her much right now. She walked over to the bar and ordered herself a Cosmopolitan. She watched as Edward was talking to a middle aged man. He seemed so calm and collected. She knew that he was upset, but he was always able to hide how he truly felt. She picked up her glass and took a small sip from it. She felt the warmth radiating from somebody's body next to her. She turned her head and saw a tall, blond model type woman, but she looked like she probably worked in the magazine world. Her hair was pin straight and fell down to her shoulders and she was around Edward's age. She looked at Bella as if she was trying to see through her.  
>"How old are you?" The woman asked.<br>Bella wondered why she would want to know, but it wasn't like anyone else was talking to her right now.  
>"I'm 19. Why do you ask?"<br>"What the hell?! You're basically a child. Oh I'm one of Edward's exes." She said casually.  
>She took out a cigarette and lit it. She seemed like the type of women who was completely content with herself. She took a puff from the cigarette and blew the smoke into Bella's face.<br>"Why does that not surprise me? Now when you say ex, don't you just mean you're some girl he use to screw? And I'm not a child." Bella said.  
>The woman laughed and shook her head.<br>"You'd like that wouldn't you, kid. Edward will destroy you. I fell in love with him after Tanya, he was such a mess. It will never work. We dated for about a year? But the only person Edward loves is himself. We hooked up a lot after that, I mean the sex was good, so we didn't see why that needed to end. That all ended a few months ago though and I guess you had something to do with it. Good luck little Bella, you'll need it." She said sounding not completely bitchy as Bella wished she would be. That way Bella could despise her.  
>Bella didn't know what to make of this whole situation. She quickly took another sip from her Cosmopolitan. She placed the glass back down on the table. Edward didn't tell her he dated someone after Tanya. He always said he never really loved anyone, but here was this woman saying that she loved him, but he didn't love her. Why did that sound so familiar to her?<br>"I um thank. What's your name?" Bella asked."Oh it's Ashley." She said with a shrug.  
>She looked over Bella's shoulder and waved to someone. Bella turned her head and saw some handsome looking man with a glass of scotch in his hand, which was looking at Ashley. She smiled a little at Bella then got up and walked over to the man. What else was Edward keeping from her? There were way too many skeletons in his closet and she wished they would all just stay in there. She turned her head to look for Edward, but she couldn't see him. She took out her phone and texted him.<br>Where are you? We need to talk-B  
>She waited a few minutes for him to reply. Her phone beeped, she quickly took it out and read Edward's text.<br>I'm in The Terrace Room and okay.  
>She sighed and then made her way through the crowd to find Edward.<br>***She walked to the room and saw Edward sitting on a white bench with a glass of scotch in his hand. He looked very angry about something. His emerald eyes stared off into the distance. He looked frozen like a perfectly molded statue. Bella sighed because she had a feeling she knew what it was about. She paused for a second and just looked at him. She would always care about him. She wanted to be that person that could make him smile when everything seemed to be falling apart. Bella was just terrified that Edward wouldn't love her back. Her mother once told her that sometimes in a relationship one person loved the other more. Maybe she was that person. She walked over to him and took a seat next to him.  
>"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.<br>"Oh I'm just here with a college student and the whole world thinks I'm like my father." He said bitterly.  
>Bella arched a thin, brown eyebrow at him. He said that like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.<br>"You make it sound like you're committing a crime. You're not like him Edward! Nothing about us is like him and his girlfriend. You know that. What we have is real. You're not old enough to be my father, it's just 9 years." Bella said defensively.  
>"We know that Bella, but other people won't. Nobody is ever going to see that." He said as he shook his head and turned his head to look at her.<br>Bella reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
>"Edward, do you love me?" She asked, sounding very calm.<br>Edward looked into her brown eyes.  
>"Yes." He said.<br>Edward didn't need to think twice about that answer. Bella smiled slightly and held onto his hand tightly.  
>"Then that's all that matters. Age isn't an issue for us Edward, so let's not make it one because other people have a problem with it. If we're happy then it really doesn't matter." She said strongly.<br>Edward smiled as he looked at Bella, she looked so hopeful. She had this way of convincing him that what they had could be possible. That his past and their age difference didn't need to get in the way. Only she could make him feel this way and it was exactly why he had fought against it for so long. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she kissed him back and placed her small hand on his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slowly moved his tongue against hers. He wanted all of her, he just wanted to take her home and get away from everyone else. Bella reluctantly pulled away and looked at him, she seemed a bit hesitant.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked.<br>"Um who is Ashley? She said the two of you dated.." Bella said, as she avoided looking Edward in the eye.  
>Edward sighed. He really didn't feel like telling Bella about that disaster of a relationship. There were just some things that Bella wouldn't understand.<br>"We did, but let's not talk about that." He said as he looked away.  
>"Why not? You always keep things from me. I hate that."<br>He turned his head to look at her, why did they always fight?  
>"I'm not keeping it from you. I did care about her, but I was too messed up to make it work. It's part of my past Bella. You are my future." He said quickly.<br>"You better say that Edward. I don't want to fight with you, although if we did we could have make up sex." She said sounding seductive.  
>Edward smirked, that actually sounded like a good idea to him.<br>"Really?" He asked.  
>She nodded her head as she stood up and then walked up to him. She crawled onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him. Edward placed his hands on her hips; he wished they were back home right now. He wanted to rip that purple dress off her.<br>"I've been wanting to do that all week. We don't have to wait anymore Edward." She whispered into his ear.  
>"We don't, but do you remember what happened the last time?" He asked.<br>Bella pulled back slightly, so she could look into his eyes.  
>"I'm suppose to be saying that not you. Well if you don't leave again then it will be fine."<br>She pulled at his tie and gave him a naughty smile.  
>"I won't leave. I promise, but are you sure?" He asked.<br>Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.  
>"Of course I'm sure, I just want you so badly Edward. I can't take it anymore, just take me home already."<br>Edward smirked and nodded his head.  
>"Your wish is my command babe." He said smugly.<br>Edward's phone beeped, he quickly took it out and opened the text that he received. It was from an unknown number.  
>I wonder if Bella would want to sleep with you if she knew you were using her. It must suck for you since I know all your secrets and you don't know who I Am. -Your worst nightmare<br>Edward froze and then quickly put his phone back into his pocket. Could it be his father messing with him? Or was it someone else? They seemed to know what Bella and him were talking about. Bella couldn't find out the truth. He couldn't lose her now after everything they had been through. Bella had a confused look on her face.  
>"What happened?" She asked.<br>"Nothing. I think we should go home now." He said trying to sound calm.  
>"Are you sure? You seem upset." She said sounding concerned.<br>"Yes I am, but let's get going." He said quickly.  
>Bella got off him and smoothed out her dress. He looked around him, trying to see if anyone was spying on them. He reached for Bella's hand and quickly walked with her out of the room. He was in huge trouble now, somebody knew and that was dangerous for the two of them.<br>Avery had been watching Bella and Edward the whole time and he thought it was interesting to send Edward a text and scare him a bit. It was obvious after his jealousy tonight and the way he behaved after he received the text that he was in love with the girl. He always wanted to take away what Edward loved and now he finally could do that. Edward would lose his money, his job and his new love. Then he would know what it felt like to lose something he loved, just like how he had lost Tanya. It was all Edward's fault. It was a pity that Bella would have to pay the price, but to him it seemed fair enough.

Bella opened her eyes; she could feel the early morning rays of sun filtering into Edward's room through the shut blinds. She turned her head to see him looking at her, she laughed a little.  
>"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked.<br>He nodded his head and smiled.  
>"Maybe." He said casually.<br>"Stalker." She teased.  
>"Would you marry this stalker?"<br>Bella slowly got up and rested her head against the headboard.  
>"You're really in a joking mood this morning, aren't you?" She said, not taking him seriously.<br>"It's a fair enough question. Would you get married to me?" He asked.  
>"Probably, but this isn't exactly a good proposal." She said.<br>Edward smirked a little, it seemed like he had just won the lottery, or something. She somehow thought that he would never want to get married. She was happy that he saw a future with her in it, but it all seemed a bit - rushed.  
>"No of course not, I just wanted to know if that was something you'd consider."<br>"I mean if the time's right I don't see why not. I don't think I could be without you at this point. Although sometimes I wish I could." She said sounding vulnerable.  
>"What is that suppose to mean?"<br>Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, how could she explain it to him? He would never understand her conflicting feelings.  
>"Nothing. It's just this - us hasn't exactly been the easiest thing in the world Edward. I mean in the beginning you basically hated me."<br>Edward seemed upset now; she could see it in his eyes.  
>"I never hated you Bella. I know it has been difficult, but it's getting better. I only acted that way because what we had was too strong for me to deal with at the time. I want you Bella and only you. Isn't that enough?" He asked.<br>Bella looked into his emerald green eyes that looked stormy at the moment. What they had was very strong and intense; she could understand why he acted that way. It was the same reason why she sometimes wished she didn't feel so strongly for Edward. It would be easier for both of them to move on and find simpler loves. One without age differences, complicated beginnings and a lot of fights. It would all be so easy and if the two of them were smart they would have done that. Bella would have never tried to get Edward to like her and Edward would have stayed away from Bella and found someone else, but in the face of true love being smart and logical just doesn't apply. You didn't just walk away because it hurt too much, or that it could difficult. Their love was all consuming and passionate. They simply could not walk away from each other.  
>"It's more than enough. This love could be the end of both of us, you do realize that don't you? It's not exactly safe." Bella said.<br>"Then we'll die happily and we'll say that we lived on the edge." He said.  
>The two of them looked into each other's eyes, there was no way out of this. The moment Bella stepped into Edward's house their fate was sealed. It was done and now they had to deal with what they had. Fate brings two people together, but it can also cruelly rip them apart... it's all about timing.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others, so I hope you will enjoy it. The story is heading to an important part that will be the biggest test of their relationship so far. Be advised that there is a PG 13 part in this chapter, just skip it over if you don't want to read it! If it's too much please let me know. I like to write tasteful and not trashy scenes. Please review my story guys! Getting reviews helps me know what you guys think about everything and it helps me write a better story.

* * *

><p>Edward walked over to Bella who was standing in the kitchen getting a plate for her breakfast. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She smiled slightly; she liked it when he was like this. It made her sure of everything.<p>

"Tonight we're going somewhere special." He announced, sounding slightly mysteriously.

"Really? What's the occasion?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there."

She turned around and looked up into his stunning green eyes. There was something more care free about Edward; there was almost some light to him. That was all Bella wanted for Edward, that he had some light in his life. In some ways they were polar opposites, she was selfless while at times he could be selfish. It was really a volcano that could erupt at any given second. Bella was so into literature that she couldn't bare the thought of not experiencing love to the fullest. Before Edward she was fine with sitting on the sidelines watching others fall in love from a cautious distance. The love she experienced took place in the pages of _Anna Karenina_, _The Age Of Innocence_ and_ Romeo And Juliet_. She never believed it was for her, nor did she think she deserved to feel something that great.

When she met Edward everything changed, something inside of her told her to fight for him. She knew that eventually he could leave her, or things wouldn't work out. It pained her greatly to even think about parting from him, but that was the consequence of a great love. She didn't want something simple where there wasn't passion and that was probably her greatest downfall. The hope she had was a double-edged sword. Hope can save you, but if you hope for the impossible it can destroy you completely. Luckily Bella hadn't been destroyed - yet.

"I look forward to it." She said kindly.

Edward smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss on her plump, full lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly at first and then building momentum as the kiss continued. Kissing him had this way of unnerving her. It made her forget everything. Edward tangled his hand into Bella's soft brown hair as he lavished her mouth with his tongue. Bella pressed her body firmly against his; he picked her up and placed her on the granite counter top in the kitchen. She responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She tugged at the collar of his shirt and let out a soft, moan. She placed her small hands on his warm neck, pulling him closer to her. This was definitely better than caffeine. If only all mornings could begin with passionate, make outs on the kitchen counter. If she didn't have class soon, there would be more than just making out. They slowly pulled away from the kiss and Edward placed his forehead against Bella's.

"I'm going to be late for work bad girl." He said teasingly.

She giggled a little and shook her head.

"And I'm going to be late for class. However we can finish this later when we get home after we go to well wherever you're taking me?" She said hopefully.

Edward smirked. That sounded like a good idea to him.

"That goes without saying babe." He leaned in and placed a quick, small kiss on Bella's lips as she slowly untangled herself from him.

He couldn't imagine losing her now, but he knew that he couldn't let her get into a marriage with him without knowing exactly what the conditions were. He was preparing himself to tell her tonight, he was going to give her a romantic night and tell her why he needed to get married soon. He would just tell her that his father told him about the weird rule in his grandfather's will recently and that they both needed him to have a place to live in. He could live with himself a bit more that way. A half-truth was better than a lie. It was almost as if he was dangerously addicted to the young girl sitting on his counter top. Her innocence was something he couldn't get enough of; it was the very thing that made him want to keep himself away from her in the beginning. He didn't think he knew one person who had the kind of heart she did. He could never live with the thought that he could destroy that heart and then she would end up cold as him, or as cold as he was before he found her. He just couldn't go back into the complete darkness. He needed her light, but he knew it was selfish. A beauty and a beast, how was it fair?

Jake was sitting at Starbucks waiting for Bella to arrive; he had some big news to share with her and couldn't wait to tell her about it. There was something about her that intrigued him, she was smart, kind and always looked out for other people. It saddened him to know that she was with Edward because they seemed to be very different compared to each other. He kept his thoughts to himself because he knew that she wouldn't listen. He watched her walk into Starbucks. Her brown hair was a bit messy thanks to the wind outside and her cheeks looked a bit rosy. She was wearing a black coat paired with a red scarf that was wrapped around her neck. He was starting to notice how beautiful she truly was. He couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him with a pretty smile on her face.

"I was just about to leave." Jake teased.

She took a seat opposite of him and laughed a little.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I took a cab and traffic was crazy!" She said.

"I'll forgive you this time."

"So you had something to tell me, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Hmm you were late maybe I shouldn't tell you….." He joked around.

She glared at him.

"Jacob..." She began to say sternly.

"I'm kidding. Well I was offered an internship today at GQ offices. It looks like I'll be an intern for your boyfriend, small world huh?" He said, waiting for her reaction.

Bella froze for a second then she smiled a little at him.

"That's great for your writing career, but you know how Edward can be, so please just don't upset him. I don't want him being awful to you." Bella said with concern.

Jacob looked at her. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if he treats other people badly and you have to warn me about him, doesn't that concern you?" He asked. Bella looked around, she seemed to be a bit embarrassed.

She looked back at him with a vulnerable look on her face. It was so vulnerable that he felt bad for even asking what he did, but slowly he needed her to see things clearly.

"It's hard to explain. He has been through a lot, but he's getting better. I love him Jacob, that's just how it is." She said.

He wondered if she was trying to convince him of that, or herself. However it was clear she loved him because she seemed to feel very strongly about him.

"I get that. Well I hope I survive my internship at GQ." He said trying to make light of the situation.

"You will!" Bella said enthusiastically.

She reached out and squeezed Jacob's hand, his hand was warm and her's felt cold. He liked the way her hand felt against his. What was happening to him? Was he falling for his best friend?_ Uh-oh let's hope a certain beast doesn't hear about this..._

Bella walked back home with a _White Chocolate Mocha_ from _Starbucks_. In two weeks she would turn 20, her life had changed so drastically from her last birthday. She wanted to go out with some of her friends and then come back and do something nice with Edward. It was like everything was falling into place. She wondered what he had planned for her tonight. She wondered if maybe he would propose, it seemed way too soon to be happening, but it just felt right. He was all she would ever want, need and desire.

She opened the door with her key and walked inside. She could smell a chocolate aroma emanating from the kitchen and she wondered if Adrianna was baking something. Whatever it was Bella wanted it because she had a special obsession with anything made out of chocolate. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see Adrianna standing by the oven, but instead she was surprised to find Edward standing by the countertop (which had a decadent looking chocolate cake placed on a crystal cake holder ontop of it) Edward was dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He looked immaculate and all around sexy as usual. He turned to look at her; he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He stood back and smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome home beautiful. I had Adrianna bake a chocolate cake for us. I wanted to treat you to something nice before we go." He said, looking at her with anticipation.

Bella looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Nobody ever did things like that for her. It was romantic and sweet. She walked closer to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, holding her in his arms.

"Thank you so much Edward. Nobody ever does things like this for me. The cake looks fantastic."

Edward loved the look on her face when she saw the cake. He wanted her to know that he actually did care about her. He knew she loved chocolate cake because she had told him about that once. He was glad that he was the one that could do these things for her because he knew that a girl like Bella deserved the best. She was his now and he was extremely possessive. He would not share her with anyone else.

"Don't thank me babe. I'll feed you some."

He kissed the top of her head softly and then slowly let her go as he proceeded to cut a piece of cake for Bella. He picked it up and held it against Bella's lips smearing chocolate onto her plump lower lip, she responded by sticking a sliver of tongue out to lick it off. He watched in amusement, it was arousing to watch her do that even though he would have preferred to lick her lower lip slowly and sensually. He pushed the cake into her mouth a little she then bit off a piece of it and started to chew it slowly. She closed her eyes as he watched her fall into chocolate ecstasy. Bella in pleasure was a pleasing sight to him; he liked being responsible for it. Her brown eyes fluttered open as she stared into his eyes.

"This is amazing." She exclaimed.

"I don't doubt that." He said.

She dipped her finger into the chocolate icing and placed her finger on Edward's lips.

"My turn." She said teasingly.

Edward grabbed her finger and licked the cake off slowly. Bella watched in shock and amusement as his tongue darted around her finger and she enjoyed the sensation of it against her skin. She bit her lip when she realized what he was trying to mimic. He was just too good. He finally licked her finger clean and smirked at her with a naughty, boyish look on his face.

"Did it taste good?"

"Very good, but later on I think something else will taste better." He said teasingly as he winked at her.

Bella felt her cheeks heat up. He could be so charming and intoxicating at times in the best way possible. She always wondered if epic love was possible for her and yet here she was with Edward feeling things she never thought she would ever be able to possess. Yet there was something inside of her that felt uneasy. There was no way you could feel this way without something going wrong. She quickly brushed the thought aside because it was far too painful linger on.

Bella had dressed up into a short, black peplum dress that sparkled in the light. She had made her brown hair pin straight and she used the smoky eye look that illuminated her big, brown eyes. Edward stood in front of her with an appreciative look on his face. He had a whole evening planned out for her, but he was nervous. He knew that he would not be entirely honest with her, but it was something that would benefit both of them.

"So can you tell me where we're going?" She asked, curiously.

"Follow me." He said mysteriously.

He took her small hand in his and led her upstairs. She looked at him skeptically.

"I thought we were going out?"

"I have a surprise for you."

She followed him all the way up to the rooftop garden. What she saw amazed her. There was a table laid out for two in the middle of the rooftop. There was a bottle of champagne inside a sleek looking, bucket of ice. There were white tea candles lit up all around the area, illuminating it and she saw a trail of rose petals leading up to the table. It was a romantic setting. The sun was lazily hanging out in the background, gracing Edward and Bella with its last rays.

"Wow." She said in shock.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

She spun her head around to face him. The shock was evident on her face and in her huge eyes. Something pulled in Edward's heart when he realized that she didn't understand that she deserved this. She looked at him as if he had offered her millions of dollars.

"Edward I love it. I just - I've never had anyone do anything nice for me, not like this." She said, suddenly overcome with intense emotion.

Edward closed the space between them as he then rubbed her bare arms. Their eyes locked as he held her close.

"You deserve this. I hope you know that Bella." He said strongly.

He leaned in a placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He then led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him as she sat down and pulled her chair closer to the table. Edward pulled his chair in as he sat opposite of her. He had a serious look on his face. It was time to get down to business. She wondered why his expression turned serious all of a sudden. She felt worried about what he had to say. He had been acting way too nice lately.

"I spoke to my father and he informed me of something ridiculous." He began to say; it all sounded very real coming out of his mouth.

She nodded her head as in a way to beckon him to continue.

"If I don't get married by spring, I'll lose my job and my trust fund." He said, sounding agitated.

Bella locked eyes with him and raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand…

"How is that even possible?" She questioned.

"My grandfather was very old school. He left a rule in his will, which stated that I had to be married by spring in order to keep my trust fund. My father also bought out the company that publishes GQ and he will fire me if that doesn't happen. He will also lose his money if I don't do this." He explained tensely.

Bella's face grew pale and she looked at him with confused eyes.

"How long did you know about this for?" She immediately asked.

He avoided looking into her eyes because this was the time he would have to lie to the young woman who had been saving him. He took his time answering the question as he reached for the champagne bottle and tried to open it.

"Edward, how long have you known?" She repeated the question, sounding panicked now.

"I found out yesterday Bella. This might be too much to ask, but would you marry me? It will benefit both of us. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said in a matter of fact tone. Trying hard to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Bella seemed to be a bit relieved. She was afraid he knew about it all along and only pursued her because of his deadline. If she only know the truth…

"I don't want you to lose anything, but Edward I'm not even 20 yet. Do you really want to be married to me right now?" She asked awkwardly.

Edward looked down at the white plate in front of him. It was not like him to avoid eye contact during conversations, or to be nervous like a socially awkward adolescent. Yet lying to Bella and putting his plan into action had made him act very different. He also knew she was far too young to consider marriage. Bella was afraid that she upset him. She reached out to touch his hand, so she could let him know she cared.

"I understand that you are young to think of such things, but you're also very mature. I will add that after 2 years if you don't want to - be married to me anymore you will be able to get out of it and you'll get a lot of money." He said as if he were a salesman.

Bella glared at him and recoiled her hand from his. His hand ached at the sudden separation.

"How can you say something that stupid Edward? You're making me sound like a gold digger. I thought you knew how I felt about you." She said feeling angry as she crossed her arms.

He silently cursed himself for saying something that idiotic to her. He knew that Bella was different. She would never sell herself out for money.

"Bella, _mio amore_ I love you. I'm sorry for saying that. I'm just worried you won't be truly happy after such a long time." He admitted.

She shook her head and started to tap her fingernails on the table.

"I will be. Don't you understand that you're all I want? You're everything I desire. If being married will save your job and the life you love so much then I'll do it. I'm yours Edward, but you don't have to buy me off." She explained.

Her words pierced his heart like a million ice daggers. It was all he wanted to hear. To know she was his. To know that he was her every desire. He had someone who would so willingly give up things for him. She would do whatever it took to help the beast. He truly hated himself in that moment. He knew then that he would have to conceal the truth from her. He could not possibly lose her now. He was selfish as can be, but his love for her was strong.

"Thank you my love. I will make you the happiest woman alive. You are everything that was missing." He said, smiling at her warmly.

He walked over to her and bent down on one knee. Bella gazed into his green eyes; she could see that they were clouded with what looked like sadness and happiness. She wondered why he would look so sad at a moment like this. He took her hand into his and placed a kiss on it.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Edward asked with a hopeful expression.

Bella began to cry, two tears fell down each of her rosy cheeks.

"Yes Edward I will marry you to protect the life you've built for yourself and for me." She said choked with emotion.

She knew that there was no other way. She would do this for him because he had given her so much. She couldn't stand back and watch him lose everything he had. _Isabella Cullen_. She liked how that sounded.

"Thank you Bella. You've made my life complete." He said.

A part of him was glad he would keep this beautiful girl in front of him and his money. Another part was so filled with guilt that he thought he would drop to the floor under the immense weight of his burden. He opened the black, velvet box and pulled out a ring. It was a round, black diamond platinum ring. The black diamond was complemented by an array of small, diamonds that went halfway across the ring. The centerpiece was the big, bold black diamond that shone in the setting sun. It was one of a kind. Edward slipped into onto Bella's finger. She looked down at it in amazement. It was so beautiful.

"I love you Edward. This is so beautiful." She exclaimed.

"The ring had to suit you gorgeous. I chose black because it's unique like you. If you look inside you will see that I had it engraved." He explained, sounding happy with his choice.

She quickly slipped the ring off and read the engraving.

_And so the beauty fell in love with the beast... my heart is yours forever Bella - Edward_

"Edward this is perfect. I love you so much." She said as quickly put the ring back on and threw her arms around his neck.

Edward engulfed her in his strong arms and held onto her tightly. He took in her scent of strawberries. She was addictive. He felt her push her body into his, arousing him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was doing.

She pulled back slightly and pulled at his tie. She always did this when she wanted him desperately.

"Make love to me Edward." She said in a throaty sounding voice.

He looked into her brown eyes. She was overcome with want and love. He could see it in her eyes. Who was he to deny her what she wanted? He smirked as he pushed her backwards to the wall that was next to the door of the greenhouse.

"How badly do you want this my love?" He teased.

He placed his hand inside of her dress and playfully tugged at the hemline of her panties.

"Don't do this." She said as she bit on her lip.

"Do what?" He whispered into her ear.

He continued to play with the hemline, letting his fingers gently touch her from time to time, knowing it was driving her nuts. He then moved his hand to her inner thigh and began to massage it. He watched as she moaned slightly and leaned her head back.

"Edward I need you now." She panted.

She pulled him close to her and crushed her lips against his hungrily. It was all passion, want and desire. Edward led her into the greenhouse and shut the door behind him. He had moved a futon onto the floor earlier. He had every intention of using it later, but Bella just made him hurry up with it.

"I want your body Bella." He said in a seductive voice.

"It's yours." She said as she pulled her dress off.

She was just wearing white lace panties and no bra. Edward licked his lips at the sight of her, he couldn't wait a moment longer. He lowered her onto the futon. In seconds Edward had ripped her panties off and had positioned himself between her open legs that were more than ready for him. She let out a moan as she felt him moving in and out of her. Bella couldn't even worry about people seeing them right now. The greenhouse was filled with love making sounds. Their bodies were one and their connection was stronger than ever. Bella was very vocal. Screaming Edward's name as they both reached their climax seconds apart from each other.

She took in deep breaths. Trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. Edward reached out for her and she placed her head onto his chest, her brown hair cascading onto his upper body. He was too good at what he did. He knew how to fill her body with pleasure and have come undone instantly.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Before you I was so alone." She whispered as she sighed contently.

Edward wrapped his arm around her tightly and hoped she would always think that. He realized he had never truly made love to anyone before, but with Bella that was the only thing to call it. He just wanted his body to mimic what his heart was feeling for Bella.

"Likewise. Never leave me Bella." He said strongly.

"Never." She solemnly promised.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening indulging in each other's bodies. Showing each other just how they loved one another. Before the next day arrived, Edward had lavished her body 2 more times until they finally fell asleep blissfully unaware of what the future held in store for them.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is very intense. Please send me reviews, it's very important that I know what you think of this chapter. The next update should happen in a few days because I've already written it, so you're going to get new chapters faster than before. Isn't that great? No more waiting months for the new one.

Edward and Bella had decided to go down to city hall and make their marriage official. Bella didn't want a big wedding yet; she decided that when the time was right they would have a lavish wedding. Edward convinced her to at least have a reception that Edward's father was more than willing to arrange. It was obvious that Mr. Masen wanted to have photographs of the reception in every major society magazine and blog for publicity. He was mad that Bella refused a big wedding, but Edward warned him that they needed to let Bella make her own decisions.

It was the night before the big day. Bella decided to go ahead and hang out with Angela who threw her a surprise bachelorette's party. It of course included male strippers and inappropriately shaped cakes. The night was winding down at Angela's apartment. Guests were starting to leave and Angela was slowly cleaning up. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Bella.

"Are you ready to get married?" She asked.

Bella bit her lip because she had been asking herself that for 2 weeks now. Everything was moving very fast and she didn't know how to explain to Angela that she wasn't getting married under normal circumstances.

"Um I-I don't know. This is important to Edward, so I have to be ready." She explained softly.

Angela raised an eyebrow at her.

"It shouldn't just be about what he wants. What do you want?" She asked.

Bella felt awkward to have this conversation with Angela. If Edward lost his job and all his money then she wouldn't have a place to stay and there's was no way she would let the man she loved lose everything especially when there was a way to help him.

"I want him Angela. Marriage might be scary, but there's no one else I could ever want. When I'm with him I feel alive. I haven't felt alive like that in years. He makes me happy." She said, sounding very convincing.

Angela smiled at her best friend. She really wanted to see Bella happy, but she couldn't possibly fathom being married at 20. She saw this as the best years of your life to party and have fun. Then again her friend was very different from other people their age.

"I'm glad you're happy. I support you 100% Swan. I just think Jake isn't too happy though." She said cryptically.

A few weeks ago Jacob had confessed that he was developing feelings for Bella. Angela didn't know why, but she felt slightly jealous. Ever since Bella announced her engagement Jacob had made him scarce and looked depressed. Angela warned him that being the loyal, best guy friend wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I don't know why he can't be happy for me. We're supposed to be best friends. Thanks for the support Ang, I need it." She said quickly.

Angela looked around. She didn't want to give away Jacob's secret, but she decided Bella had the right to know.

"Um Bella why do you think Jacob wouldn't want you to get married?" She asked.

Bella looked at her as if she couldn't think of a single reason other than he didn't like Edward.

"I know he doesn't like Edward, but he could at least come around eventually." She said.

Angela cursed under her breath and then ran her fingers through her black hair.

"Jacob has feelings for you Bella." She pointed out.

Bella took a step back and shook her head. It couldn't be possible, he was her best friend.

"He couldn't..." She said dumbly.

"But he does he told me himself. He's got it bad." Angela explained, feeling sympathy for Jacob.

Bella took a seat on the sofa next to her. Jacob had feelings for her? It explained why he had been acting so strange.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. He'll get over it right? Maybe he's just confused." Bella said.

Angela shrugged. She had said enough and she wasn't about to tell her engaged friend to run off with her other friend. It was inappropriate.

Jacob hated his new internship at GQ. Ever-since he found out that Bella was going to marry Edward. He loathed his boss more than ever. He hated fetching him his morning coffee. He hated how Edward's office always had to be stocked with imported Scotch and how Edward acted as if he was the king of the world. He wanted to punch Edward in his stupid face for ruining Bella's life and making her a trophy wife at the ripe old age of 20.

He headed towards Edward's office with a bunch of copied papers that he requested. He was about to walk into the room when he heard Edward talking on the phone.

"You got what you wanted dad. She's going to marry me tomorrow." He said tersely.

He stood behind the door carefully to listen. He wondered what Edward's father had to do with Bella. He heard Edward go quiet for a few seconds.

"No she doesn't know that this whole thing started as a plan. She can never find out the truth, do you understand? She needs to believe that you told me about the rule in the will 2 weeks ago. She'll never forgive me." He said angrily.

Jacob's eyes opened wide. It sounded like Edward wasn't truthful about something. He would have to tell Bella this; maybe it would make more sense to her.

Jacob was done with his intern duties for the day. He debated whether he would tell Bella what he heard, or not. She always believed the best in Edward and he wondered if she would even believe him. There was also the fact that he was wrestling with his new feelings for Bella. He didn't understand why he would torture himself in such a way, but he felt a pull towards her. He shook his head as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black, leather jacket. He found himself walking towards where Bella lived. He knew Edward was still at the GQ offices and wouldn't be home for a few hours.

It gave him enough time to speak to Bella. He approached the Ivy covered town house and rang the doorbell. A middle-aged maid, with friendly looking eyes opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked, in an Eastern European accent.

"Um yeah. Is Bella here?" He asked.

He heard someone walking down the stairs and then he saw Bella standing behind Adrianna with a smile on her face.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"I need to talk to you."

The maid looked at the two of them skeptically and then excused herself. She hoped the handsome young man wouldn't ruin things between Edward and Bella. Bella stood aside signally Jacob to walk in. He shut the door behind him and didn't say anything.

"Let's go to my room?" Bella suggested.

She had a feeling that Jacob had something important to say, she just hoped it had nothing to do with confessing feelings and things like that. She didn't want to hurt Jacob, he was her very best friend. The two of them walked up to her room and Bella shut the door behind them. Jacob looked very tense as he looked around Bella's lavender colored room and then focused his gaze on her again. She was wearing black jeans with a Yale hoodie; he assumed Edward gave it to her.

"There's something I need to tell you and you can decide what it means." Jacob said.

Bella bit down on her lip hard and knew that there was no way to avoid this.

"You're scaring me Jake…" She said softly.

"I heard Edward speaking on the phone with his father today. He said something about his father getting what he wanted because Edward was finally marrying you -"

"Jake, I already know about that." She said cutting him off quickly.

"Please let me finish, there's more. He also said that you would never forgive him if you knew that he was aware of the rule in the will longer than he led you to believe. I don't know what that means, but maybe it makes sense to you." He said very carefully.

Bella stared at Jacob blankly. Suddenly everything about the last few months came flying into her head and the sad reality slowly dawned upon her. She took a few steps back and shook her head. It couldn't be true; Edward and her were finally getting somewhere. He told her that he loved her and she believed him.

"It can't be true. He wouldn't... he couldn't." She started mumbling as if she was trying to convince herself.

It was true because Jacob didn't know about the rule in Edward's grandfather's will. It explained why Edward changed his attitude about her and started to pursue her. Why he told her he loved her and took her virginity. It had nothing to do about him loving her. It all had to do with him loving himself, his job and his money. She felt physically sick all of a sudden. Jacob wished for one second that what he had heard wasn't true. He had never seen Bella look so distraught before. It pained him to see how hurt she was. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She held onto him and stayed very still.

"It'll be okay. You don't have to marry him Bella. At least you know the truth now." He said soothingly.

He felt Bella stiffen in his arms and then he felt her tiny hands push against him as she took a step back. He let his arms fall to his sides. Bella looked at him with tear filled eyes, she looked like an angry, sad and injured kitten.

"If I leave Jacob I will have nowhere else to live. I'd have to go back to Forks like a loser… I have to marry him. I don't have a choice!" She said sounding almost hysterical.

She felt as if she was stuck and doomed to be a prisoner of the beast. She could not go back to Forks and give up living in New York. She couldn't ask her father for money and the scholarship she had been looking into could only be given to her next semester. If she dropped all her classes now, she would be set back further and her poor, father would have to suffer the consequences of taking care of her.

"No you don't have to do anything Bella. This isn't the 15th century. You could live with me? We'll make this work till you can get that scholarship you told me about." He offered.

He just wanted to fix it. He hated knowing that she might have to marry that beast, Edward.

"They won't let me live in your dorm Jacob, the RA will find out and we could both be in trouble. I don't have any money to live on my own right now and I can't ask my father for help." She said sounding helpless.

"Is it really about that, or is it about him? You can't really walk away from him even if he's an asshole to you?" He asked angrily.

He knew he should have been more sensitive, but his blood began to boil at the thought of her giving her whole life to Edward so easily.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He has been using me this whole time, how pathetic do you think I am?" She said as she wiped away a tear the escaped from her brown eye.

"I don't think you're pathetic. Just don't go through with the marriage Bella. Even if you have to go home for a while it's better than marrying someone against your will" He said strongly.

She turned away from him stubbornly. Jacob didn't understand. She would be so embarrassed to head back to Forks to Mike and Jessica and admit she was a failure.

"Um thanks for telling me this Jake, but I want to be alone for a bit. I will call you tomorrow." She said softly.

Jacob didn't want to leave, but he could see that Bella wasn't in the mood for company. He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and left.

Edward opened the door and walked into the foyer of his house. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand for Bella. He was getting everything he wanted and tomorrow Bella would be his forever. He didn't think he'd get away with it so easily, but he did. He had a smile on his face as he walked up the stairs to Bella's room. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her passionately. He couldn't lose her, she was his and nothing could ever change that. For the first time in a long time he felt as if his past wasn't going to hold him back forever. As long as Bella was in his life he would not be a beast anymore. He would have his flaws, but she saw the best in him. How could he have gotten so lucky to find her?

He wanted to cherish her forever now. He approached her door and knocked on it, but there was no answer.

"Bella?"

There was still no answer. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Bella it's me." He said louder this time.

"I'm not feeling good Edward. I'm sleeping." She said quickly, it sounded as if she was sick.

"Can I come in?" He asked, trying to keep the fear that was swelling up inside of him out of his voice.

"No Edward. I just want to be alone." She said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Bella was standing on the other side of the door. She thought that she would have cried more after what she found out, but instead she felt herself become cold. She had cried enough tears for Edward, she would not waste more. She laughed ironically when he asked if she was mad at him. She swung the door open, he gave her the roses. She took them gingerly from him and held onto it tightly.

"Why would I be mad my love? You were just using me this whole time to keep your wealth. You never loved me. All of this was about you. " She said coldly.

Edward took a step back as if she physically hit him. How did she find out? She was wrong because he did fall in love with her. Didn't she feel that?

"Who told you?" He asked, trying to sound emotionally detached.

"It was obvious Edward, it just took me some time to figure it out. From now on all this is going to be is a business arrangement. Once two years is over I'm leaving you, do you understand that?"

Edward placed his hand on her arm and she quickly pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth Bella, but I love you. It might have started off because I needed to get married, but I did fall in love with you. Don't you feel this?" He asked gesturing with his hand between the two of them.

She laughed bitterly at him. Of course she felt what was between them. It was complicated, heartbreaking, tragic, all consuming and sadly she knew that it was love. And now she would have to pay the consequences for believing that such love could have existed without terrible pain.

"I feel it everyday Edward and I wish I didn't feel that way. All I did was love you even when you hurt me. I wanted to do anything to make you happy, to make you whole again, but you can't even do that for me! Didn't you think that I was too young to be messed with? You don't know what love is Edward because you're selfish. It's time I started being selfish too. Go to bed and tomorrow we can put this ridiculous relationship behind us and everything can be for show from now on. " She said sounding strong.

In that moment she felt the naive, young and loving Bella Swan die. She would never let anyone hurt her, the way Edward had. From now on she would think with her head and not her heart.

Edward hated what he saw in her eyes for they were cold and lifeless. The innocence he loved was now gone. He wished the right words could come to his mouth. He would say something that would fix this whole mess and she would look at him with love again, but he had destroyed the only thing he had ever loved. He had finally found love and now he had lost it. He knew he was a selfish man and he couldn't argue that with her. He found himself at a loss for words.

"You knew who I was Bella." Was all he could say.

He saw a disgusted look on her face and he knew that it was the worst thing to say. He felt himself become a mute; no words would come out now. She took the roses and threw it at his feet and then she slapped him across the face.

"I-I hate you." She said vehemently.

She then shut the door leaving a stunned Edward to deal face his ugliness head on. He placed his hand on the side of his face; the sting of her slap could still be felt. He stepped onto the roses smashing the petals into the floor making them look ugly and damaged. What had he done? For the first time in his life he fully acknowledged that he was a beast. He had earned Bella's love and it had temporarily saved him, but now he had lost it and had to go back to being a beast. Maybe he was always a beast because he treated her love as if it was a penny instead of a diamond.

A/N: Please remember it's always the darkest before dawn! Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you would like to see happen in the next chapters. The two of them have an epic love; which means there will be a lot of ups and downs.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! They really help me to write a better story. I LOVE hearing what you guys think about what's going on with Edward and Bella. There were a lot of different opinions which is awesome. Some of you think Bella is wrong to give up on Edward now, while others think she's doing the right thing by being strong.

The next few chapters will definitely explore Bella's choice and we will see how Edward will deal with this.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella left early to meet Charlie at the airport. She knew that she would have to put up a facade and not let her father see through her. She was too embarrassed to tell him what she was doing and that he was right about Edward. The two of them decided to get lunch at a seafood restaurant and Bella did good job acting as if marrying Edward was everything she wanted and she told her father that a limo would pick him up and bring him to the reception in the evening. It surprised her at how easily she could go along with the charade. It made her sad to realize that she truly would have been as happy as she appeared to be if she didn't know about Edward's twisted plan.<br>At 11 am she arrived back at Edward's place. She felt like an outsider in his house now, it amazed her how she started to feel at home here just a few weeks ago, but now it felt hostile and foreign to her. She also knew that she would now have to sign away the next to years of her life. It made her heart ache when she realized how cruel the reality of her situation was.  
>Edward didn't understand why Bella agreed to go along with the marriage. She had said she hated him last night. He didn't sleep all night. All he did was stare at his ceiling wishing she was in his arms and as happy as she was the night he had proposed. He should have let her go and found someone else, but he knew that he would have never gone through with it. Maybe love was never made for him. It would explain why he had the inability to make anything work. Today should have been a happy day for them. Instead it felt as if someone had died, but he realized something had died - their love had died a cruel death.<br>He walked out of the kitchen and saw Bella standing in the foyer. She turned around to look at him. Their eyes locked, almost as if their bodies hadn't caught up with their minds yet.  
>"Are you ready to go down to city hall?" He asked.<br>She glared at him icily and gave him a fake smile.  
>"Yes I'm ready to destroy my life for you." She said angrily.<br>He glared at her made his way over to her. He was mere inches away from her. She could feel his body warmth travel to hers, but she willed herself not to let him intimidate her. If he touched her she would kick him.  
>"Then why are you so willingly doing it? You could leave…..." He asked, sounding curious.<br>She looked into his green eyes. She wanted to show him he couldn't scare her anymore.  
>"It's not for you if that's what you're thinking. I'm doing this for me until I can get my own place. I'm not going to drop out of NYU, give up on my dreams and go to Forks." She said, speaking fast.<br>His heart sank a little when she said she wasn't doing anything for him, but then again why would she do anything for a beast? Even innocent girls like her had their limits and he had well exceeded those limits by now.  
>"I wouldn't want you to give up on your dreams Bella. This will benefit both of us. I'm just glad I can help you in some way." He said.<br>She took a step back because he was far too close for her liking. It reminded her too much of the physical connection they possessed.  
>"Don't act like you care Edward. You got what you wanted, so please don't try to be something you're not. You don't have to be nice to me anymore. The charade can end."<br>"I treat you this way because I want to. You don't get it Bella. " He said.  
>She wanted to ask him to explain, to let her know why he was being kind to her lately, but she would not ask him anything for it didn't matter anymore.<br>"Can we please just go to city hall and get this over with?" She asked sounding impatient.

Edward and Bella were officially married in city hall. It happened quickly and all Bella wanted was for it to be over and done with. She was glad she had made the decision to forgo the huge wedding, she couldn't imagine walking down an aisle dressed in white and walking towards her demise. What she was doing with Edward was a disgrace to the marriage institution.  
>On their way back to the hotel that was hosting the reception, Bella tried her best to ignore Edward. The two of them were now sitting in their suite. Edward had changed into his tuxedo for the reception and Bella was still in her plain, white dress from earlier on. She sat on the bed facing the window and stared out into the city. She saw buses and cabs go pass on the street below. All she wanted to do was cry. She looked down at the wedding ring on her ring finger. It felt like a handcuff trapping her to Edward. She hated the fact that she still loved him. She was mad, angry and she would not make his life any easier, but it was hard to turn off feelings. Her heart wouldn't catch up with her.<br>Edward put on a fancy, pair of cufflinks that bore the Cullen family crest on them. It was a nice nod to his stepfather and a wonderful snub towards his father. If he didn't despise his father fully he sure did now because he was the one who had ruined his life again and he had so easily let him do that. He looked at Bella sitting with her back towards him. Her hair was placed to one side, exposing her neck and the curve of her shoulder. He wanted to walk towards her and place kisses all along her shoulder and up to her neck. He would make it up to her, by touching her body and pleasing her. She would look into his eyes and know that he loved her and that he was sorry. He would pull her dress off and adore her naked body, but he knew she wouldn't let him touch her now.  
>He found himself walking up to her from behind; her noticed that the strap from her dress had fallen off her shoulder. He instinctively reached over to pull it back up her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm. She pulled away from him and placed her hand on her shoulder.<br>"Don't touch me Edward." She said sounding dejected and sad now.  
>"I won't... unless you change your mind." He commented.<br>She suddenly paled and looked very sick. She got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She shut the door and Edward heard her throwing up. A minute later she emerged from the bathroom looking very sick and weak. He walked over to her and led her to the bed. He was surprised that she let him do that. She curled up into a ball and held a pillow close to her.  
>"What's going on?" He asked.<br>"I don't know, but it's the second time today." She said softly.  
>She felt too sick to fight with him right now.<br>"Do you need to see a doctor?"  
>"No I don't it's fine."<br>She wondered why he was still acting as if he cared since she had already married him and he got what he wanted. The two of them looked at each other, what did they do now? Everything was different and it was as if they were meeting for the first time.  
>"You might not believe me, but I do care about you Bella." He said strongly.<br>She looked into his eyes, she wanted to believe him, but actions spoke louder than words and his words couldn't ease the aching that she felt in her heart.  
>"Then you have to prove it." She whispered.<p>

Edward and Bella finally made it to their reception. All their friends and family were there looking happy to celebrate the fact that two people they cared about were happy and in love, or so they thought. Bella was wearing a beautiful look white, Ellie Saab gown. It was strapless and came in at the waist and then billowed out like a princess dress. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked beautiful; her makeup was done impeccably. However behind the smile she wore, if you looked carefully you could see that her brown eyes were dull and sad. It wasn't the type of look you would expect in a bride. She was good at putting on a show. She was sitting at the table that was for the wedding party. Her father was on the dance floor, it seemed as if he had a little too much to drink. She couldn't help, but to laugh just a little.  
>"It's sad that my son expected me to meet you at the reception first time." She heard a beautiful sounding voice say.<br>She turned her head around to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and kind, looking eyes. Bella immediately knew who she was.  
>"Esme?" She asked.<br>The woman nodded her head.  
>"Yes it's me. It was unfortunate that we never got to meet during Thanksgiving." She said softly.<br>Bella looked at her, she could see that Edward keeping his distance from Esme wounded her greatly.  
>"I'm sorry about that. You know how Edward gets so busy sometimes. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." Bella said sweetly.<br>Esme looked at Bella for a few seconds, she didn't know why her new daughter in law seemed sad on her wedding day.  
>"I'm glad I got to meet the girl that has made my son so happy. I've honestly never seen him this way before. Don't worry; we both know Edward likes keeping his distance. Maybe you can change that now?" She asked hopefully.<br>Bella didn't understand, but even Edward's mother thought that he had changed. Surely he wouldn't have kept up his charade with her. His mother would have seen right through him. She bit down on her lip. Even if Edward did end up caring about her, it didn't change the fact that everything they had was based on a lie and false pretenses.  
>"I'll try my best. I always tell him not to keep himself away from the people he cares about. As for making him happy, do you really think I have something to do with that?" She asked, almost forgetting his mother didn't know about the whole plan.<br>Esme gave Bella a puzzled look. She never questioned whether she made Carlisle happy, or not on their wedding day. Something felt off to her, but she decided to ignore it for now.  
>"Of course Bella. The two of you are in love, love makes you a better person do you know that? My son really needed that after everything he has been through. I'm glad he found you Bella, I was afraid he would end up like his father." She said sounding very relieved.<br>Bella looked at Esme and swallowed hard. Edward and her were messing with their families having them all believe they had found true love and then once they divorced they would be causing others pain.  
>"You're right love does make you a better person, sadly it can't be true for everyone. Not that it's not true for Edward and I of course. Edward just needed a little guidance, I think he gets whatever goodness he has inside of him from you." Bella said, knowing she was being honest about some parts.<br>"I don't mind to intrude, but would the bride care to dance with me?" Edwin Masen asked as he approached the two ladies.  
>Esme looked a bit upset to see Edwin, but quickly caught herself and smiled politely at him. She was not a rude woman and would not show visible distaste that easily at such a formal occasion. Bella looked at Edwin, she knew Edward hated him.<br>"Esme, it's a pleasure to see you again." Edwin said.  
>Esme nodded at him and smiled.<br>"Um sure why not." Bella said, trying to be polite.  
>Bella got up from the chair and walked over to the dance floor with Edwin. He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder keeping a comfortable distance.<br>"You do know that Edward only married you to keep his money." Edwin said very casually.  
>Bella laughed bitterly. Did this man really think he would be the one to enlighten her about Edward's plan? It seemed like if Jacob didn't tell her then she would have found out eventually.<br>"I am aware of that." Bella said firmly.  
>They moved across the dance floor and a pair of angry green eyes glared at them. Bella looked in the direction of the angry green eyes. She knew she shouldn't care that he was angry, but she also knew that his uncle wasn't exactly a saint.<br>"You are? Then why did you marry him if he used you?" Edwin asked sounding surprised.  
>"That's none of your business. For all you know Edward and I are in love and it just conveniently happened at the right time." Bella said casually as she looked at Edwin.<br>"I don't believe you. You're sitting by yourself on your wedding day acting as if you were at a funeral. How much is he paying you? I can double the offer. If this is being forced upon you little girl then I can help you out. Edward is a beast and it's time he lost everything. I'm sure you agree with this? Think about it and call me." Edwin said mysteriously.  
>He stopped dancing with her and Bella took a step back from him. He shoved the card in her hand and she took it. She felt sick to her stomach again. She might have even hated Edward right now, but there was no way she was about to join the mob that was setting out to destroy him. That would be far too easy of a punishment and after all he was someone's son, and someone who believed that he was finally changing. Suddenly she felt two strong hands pull her. She spun around and stared directly into Edward's magnetic green eyes that were very angry at the moment.<br>"Care to dance wife?" He asked stiffly.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. It felt as if the whole world around them had disappeared and the two former lovers with unresolved feelings were alone on the dance floor.<br>"Sure husband." Bella said back just as stiffly.  
>Edward began to sway her across the dance floor.<br>"Were you plotting my demise with my uncle?" He asked.  
>Bella laughed and stepped on his toe on purpose. He winced and glared at her.<br>"You would deserve it Edward, but no I could never do such a thing." She said honestly.  
>Some of the fire and anger in Edward's eyes diminished. He flexed his hand on her lower back, unfortunately for Bella her body reacted and she bit her lower lip. Luckily her common sense kicked in and she temporarily tamed the lust that had suddenly aroused itself within her.<br>"Why not?" He asked stubbornly.  
>She sighed.<br>"It just wouldn't be right. It's not who I am and Edward I can't dance, you know that."  
>"Bella, just look into my eyes and -"<br>"And focus on what we're doing?" She said finishing his sentence.  
>"How did you know I was going to say that?"<br>"You said that to me when we danced for the first time in Rochester and then you told me to forget that you wanted me. What stopped you then Edward?" She asked boldly.  
>Edward's mind traveled back to when he first danced with her and to what stopped him.<p>

He stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, as if he was staring at the beautiful girl for the first time. Bella bit her lip; she didn't know what caused him to act this way. He suddenly let her go, she almost lost her balance and felt saddened to be away from him. She took a small step back and looked at him with a confused expression on her face.  
>"You should forget about what I said earlier. I'm not good for you Bella. I was wrong to try to bring you into my world." He said bitterly.<br>She felt like he had just slapped her across the face. Didn't he feel how electric it was between them? How could he just take back what he said? It made no sense to her.  
>"You can't ask me to just forget it. Not good for me? Let me decide that." She pleaded.<br>He shook his head and looked away from her, his gaze directed towards the flames.  
>"You would choose wrong because you don't know all the details Bella." He said firmly.<p>

"Bella that was the first time I realized how much you could mean to me and how much it would hurt to lose you. Do you remember what I said? You would choose wrong because you didn't know all the details. I was talking about the rule in the will." He said honestly.  
>Bella looked up into his green eyes, she could see some sincerity in them.<br>"Then what happened after that? You just realized that it didn't matter if you hurt me, or not?" She asked sounding a bit vulnerable.  
>He shook his head as he pulled her towards the center of the dance floor because Edwin was a bit too close to them as he danced with his wife.<br>"Of course not Bella. Why do you think I kept pulling back all the time? It was never because I didn't want you; if anything my feelings for you grew each day. Think about it this way, if it really was just about me keeping my wealth why didn't I just find any girl, pay her off and marry her?"  
>Bella remembered all the times he rejected her and how it hurt her to think that he didn't feel the way she did. That he couldn't feel how electrifying it was between the two of them. It made sense to her now; she finally understood why he did that.<br>"Because you wanted to be with me and if you did that then we would have never been together." She said as tears formed into her eyes.  
>Edward nodded his head.<br>"Exactly. I know what I did was wrong Bella, but all I want is you."  
>She avoided looking into his eyes and rested her head on his chest.<br>"It's too late now Edward. We can never go back to the way we were, but just hold me till the song ends. Let's just pretend that we're still happy and that nothing went wrong." She whispered sadly.  
>Edward swallowed hard. He held onto Bella and moved slowly with her as the music played. They had both decided 2 weeks ago that Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls would be the song they danced to at their wedding. It was Bella's favorite song. The lyrics of the song played as the two of them pretended just for a few minutes that nothing had gone wrong.<br>It was as if Edward was listening to the lyrics for the very first time.

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>When sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<br>And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

It was as if the lyrics were speaking everything that he was thinking at the moment. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her yet he knew that he was not right for her. He understood that he loved her so much that he was willing to let her go in order for her to be happy. She was young and she deserved to live without having him complicating things.  
>"Bella, I will always love you." He said sounding full with emotion.<br>Her eyes were closed as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Her eyes fluttered open and then she looked at him.  
>"Edward.." She said.<br>"But I'm not going to trap you with this marriage. Once two years is over you may leave and you'll get a lot of money for it. You're also free to see - whoever you want during those two years. You're not a prisoner in my house because it's also yours now. I will not be selfish with you." He said strongly.  
>Bella was surprised at what he said. She knew how jealous he was and that it took a lot for him to say something like that. She blinked back tears and nodded her head. She was just glad he wasn't going to continue to make her miserable.<br>"Thank you Edward. It will make things a lot easier for me." She said softly.  
>The last line of the song rang out in their ears.<p>

_I just want you to know who I am_

And Edward hoped that Bella knew who he was now. A beast on a mission to redeem himself. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her forehead and then walked away.

A/N: The dance scene was the saddest scene for me to write, but the story is far from over, so it's not the end of them. Bella and Edward are forever tied to each other whether they like it, or not. Send me a message if you want to discuss anything that's happening in this story :) Have a good days readers. Thank you for all the support!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This is the new chapter! I will be replacing it with the edited chapter from my beta soon. I tried my best to edit it on my own for now because I didn't want you all to wait so long for this chapter! There are some good moments here. I think there are parts where you see that their love can't be easily extinguished. Just remember that Edward and Bella have an epic love! It will be full of highs and lows. Thank you for all the amazing reviews for the last chapter! It helped me so much by just knowing what you think. It helps me to write a better story. Keep those reviews coming in! And if you ever want to discuss this fanfic with me, send me a message!

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

Edward made sure that he was busier than ever before. He was never home and he was always traveling to Europe for business. He couldn't bare to be around Bella if he couldn't touch her, or love her anymore. He knew that he needed to be away, so that he could forget about what they had. He was also very aware of the fact that Jacob would probably use this as an opportunity to get closer to Bella and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.  
>He was on his way home from JFK. He was in Germany for the last two weeks. It was the tail end of his European work trip. He looked at his reflection in the window of the town car that was just about to enter the tunnel that connected Queens to the city. He now had a lot of stubble on his face. It looked as if he was starting to grow a beard and his eyes were red from all the alcohol he had been drinking lately. He just wanted to numb the pain.<p>

He sat back against the seat and rolled his head back. Was it really all over? All those months were for nothing? He wasn't someone who gave up so easily. He wanted to prove to her that he was worthy of her love, but he didn't know if it was too late.

Bella knew that Edward would be back soon, but she didn't know if she was ready to see him. She felt an aching in her heart every day that went by without him. It was as if Edward was a vital part of her and without him it was hard to function. She wasn't ready to see anyone else. She knew that if she did that then their marriage would seem too fake to outsiders, especially ones like Edwin. How could she even be with anyone else when she was convinced just a month ago that Edward was her soulmate and love of her life? Everything was so tragic.  
>Bella was sitting in the lounge watching an old black and white movie, titled It Happened One Night. She heard the front door close and then she heard footsteps approach her. She turned her head around and saw a very dishevelled looking Edward. It looked as if he hadn't slept in days and that he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She felt her heart beat faster like a hummingbird. In front of her was the man who had heartlessly used her. The one she would always hate. The one she would always love. Edward froze and stared at Bella. He wasn't expecting her to be sitting in the lounge. It was one thing to tell himself that they could never be together when she wasn't around, but it was another thing to see her in the flesh. She looked thinner than he remembered. Her brown eyes were lifeless and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. In a way they were mirrors of each other. Without their love holding them together they were falling apart.<br>"Bella.." he said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.  
>He was good at pretending and holding it all in. He wouldn't let her see how this was affecting him.<br>She sat up straighter on the black, leather couch. Bella wasn't good at hiding her emotions like Edward. Her feelings could be seen on every inch of her beautiful face.  
>"You're back," she said, refusing to seem relieved.<br>At least she could hide something. It wouldn't be fair if Edward knew exactly how she felt.  
>"Yeah I am," Edward said casually.<br>"I'll go to my room," She said quickly.  
>"It's fine you can stay here Bella. I'll leave."<br>Bella looked at him. She had started to forget how he looked. She started to commit his beautiful green eyes to her memory again. She bit down on her lip.  
>"Is that It Happened One Night?" He asked.<br>"Yes it is. I'm trying to watch more old movies. This one is funny."  
>"It is funny. Black and white movies are good to watch. It takes you to another world," he said.<br>"Exactly. It's good to be in another world sometimes. Everything was so much purer back then."  
>Bella and Edward paused and looked at each other. They had forgotten how easy it was to talk to each other. They had forgotten that they had a few things in common.<br>Edward nodded his head and then turned on his heel to head to his room. That had gone by easier than he expected. He didn't even think she would talk to him. Bella was always surprising him, but he also knew that the calm couldn't last for too long. Sooner or later her utter despisement of him would come out, but she was here and somehow it soothed the ache

Edward took out an invitation for an important GQ event being held later on that night. The press would expect him to show up with Bella at the event. He literally had everything he wanted. He should have been happy about it. They would have to put on a show tonight and act like they were in love. A part of him was ready to play the charade because he could pretend that they were still together. For a few hours he would believe that lie. He had screwed up to the point of no return. How would it ever be possible for Bella to forgive him? How did you even begin to earn love and trust again once you've lost it? He walked out of his room and headed down the stairs to Bella's room. They were married and they had separate rooms. It was a joke. Edward knocked on Bella's door and waited for her to open it.

"I don't know if I can go anywhere tonight Jake.. I know, I know I haven't been out since forever, but I just - yes I understand that. I'll see you in class on Monday. Bye." Bella said speaking fast.

Edward heard the last of her conversation with Jacob. He would have assumed she would have been out every night with him since he left, so he was surprised at what he heard. He didn't have too much time to think as Bella pulled the door open and looked at him. She was wearing black pajama pants and a grey hoodie. He wondered why she was ready for bed at 6 pm.

"Um what do you want?" She asked.  
>He took the invitation and gave it to her. She took it from him and scanned it quickly.<br>"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked sounding unsure.  
>"Yes I do. They'll be expecting us to go together. We will have to act like a happily married couple."<br>Bella looked away from Edward. It hurt her to know that the only happiness they could have together would be fake and for show.  
>"Do you think it's possible for us to act happy? I will go with you. I don't want people to know the truth."<br>Edward avoided looking at her. Was it even possible for either of them to feel happy anymore?  
>"Why not? I'm surprised you're not joining Edwin and the others. Why go along with the charade? and I don't know if we can truly act happy, but we can try."<br>Bella shook her head and took a small step back. Had he not asked her the same question at their wedding?  
>"And will that unbreak my heart Edward? Will destroying you change things for me? It won't. I don't believe in doing things like that. I gave you my reasons at our wedding, or did you forget? Maybe you had too much fun in Europe to remember that," she said sounding a bit hurt and angry.<p>

"I don't understand you at times. You really think that little of me, don't you? That I'm such a monster," he said sounding angry now.

"I'm done fighting with you Edward. Just go get ready, so we can got to this thing and get it over and done with,"she said talking fast.

She quickly shut the door. She leaned against it and then took a deep breath and exhaled. Why did he have the ability to do that to her? He brought up all the ugly emotions inside of her. He made her feel like this weak person. It wasn't like she could escape him. They were in the same damn house. Why couldn't she be free of him? Would she ever truly be free from Edward? It was like he had this strong hold on her and there was no escaping it. He didn't understand how much she had cared about him at one point. She still cares about him, but she'll realize that soon enough.  
>***<p>

Bella and Edward arrived at the event that was being held at a rooftop bar in Chelsea. It had been booked exclusively for GQ and there were white lanterns all over the banisters. There were also white lounge chairs spread around evenly and the DJ was playing techno sounding music. It was the kind of event that brought out all the coolest New Yorkers. Bella was holding Edward's hand as they walked towards a few people he worked with. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. Bella almost forgot they were pretending and that Edward had completely destroyed her. He let go of her hand once they were close enough to his co-workers.  
>"If it isn't the happy married couple," Edward's assistant said, sounding happy for Bella and Edward.<br>Bella smiled at the brunette who was wearing hipster glasses. If only she know the truth.  
>"Hello to you too Jennifer." Edward said, sounding as charming as ever.<br>Bella felt out of place as usual whenever she was at these events. It always made her feel young and inferior compared to Edward. She use to put up with it because they were in love, or at least she was in love with him, but now that she couldn't hold onto that delusion, she felt frustrated.  
>"I need to get a drink. It was nice to see you Jennifer." Bella said politely as she excused herself.<br>Edward gave her a questioning look, but she ignored it as she made her way to the bar.

A investment banker was sitting at the bar. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl sitting next to him. He smirked as he turned to face her. Bella could feel someone looking at her. She turned her head to see the man staring at her. He was average looking ( he couldn't even be compared to Edward) To Bella to man could ever look as good as Edward. He had green eyes and golden brown hair. He seemed a bit older than Edward.  
>"Drinking alone?" He asked.<br>Bella didn't really want to be hit on, but it wasn't like there was anyone else to talk to.  
>"It looks like you're doing the same thing,"she said quickly.<br>He laughed as he picked up a glass of whiskey and took a sip from it.  
>"You're right about that. I somehow got an invite to this thing, so I decided to show up. It's boring, but it looks like it's getting better" He commented as he looked at Bella's cleavage that was visible because of the low V neck, chiffon blue dress she was wearing.<br>Bella felt a bit uncomfortable.  
>"And um why is it getting better?" She asked.<br>"What the hell Bella? That's flirty. Stop."She told herself mentally.  
>"Because I got to meet a beautiful girl like you. Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He asked.<p>

He moved his hand to Bella's knee and squeezed it suggestively. Bella froze. This was not what she wanted happening tonight.

"I suggest you take your hand off my wife's knee before I throw you off this rooftop and you plunge to your much deserved death." Bella heard a very angry and smooth sounding voice say.  
>That was so typical. Edward showing up to defend her. However Bella wasn't about to complain because she did not want to be felt up by some creepy old guy.<p>

"I wasn't aware that she was married," the man said quickly.

He took one look at the murderous look in Edward's emerald eyes and he got up and practically ran away. Bella sighed and then looked at Edward.  
>"Thank you.." she said.<br>"You're thanking me? I thought you were enjoying it, but you can't embarrass me like that at work related events Bella. You need to be more discreet," Edward said softly.  
>Bella didn't understand. How could he think she would want someone like that? Or that she would be that stupid? She got up to her feet and looked into Edward's eyes.<br>"How could you say something like that? I felt disgusted when he touched me."  
>"Don't mess around with me now Bella. Don't flirt with another guy in front of me and expect me not to react,"he said sternly.<br>"Other than embarrassing you why do you care? It's not like you love me."  
>Edward noticed a few people nearby looking at them and whispering. He slipped his hand into Bella's and began to pull her away from the crowd and out of the rooftop terrace. The two were now standing where the elevators were. They were finally alone. Bella forcibly pulled her hand out of his.<br>"People were watching us. I don't know what kind of deep rooted insecurities you have about people loving you, but you can't let that blind you from seeing that what I felt about you was real. We're always focused on what my problems are sweetheart, but I realized that you have problems too. You're so insecure that you refuse to believe that I ever loved you," he said sounding serious.  
>Bella shook her head. She felt like Edward had analyzed her soul. She felt tears form into her eyes because he was right. She didn't believe that anyone could ever truly love her.<p>

"Don't analyze me like that Edward! You have no right to do that. If you knew I was so insecure why did you do this to me? I don't understand. I can never understand how you could do something so heartless. I wanted to believe in you. I wanted to believe the words you said to me, "she said, letting her walls down briefly.

"Don't turn this back around on me again. We have been through this already. This is about you refusing to believe for one second that I could have loved you, or that I still love you. You said I had fun in Europe, but do you know that there wasn't one day that went by where I didn't think about you and what I had done?"

"And do you think I was any happier Edward, or that I didn't think about you? I want to believe you, but my heart just won't let me. It just won't!" She said sadly.

She shoved him slightly with whatever little strength she had left.

"I want to hate you," she whispered,  
>"You should," he said sounding choked up with emotion.<p>

He stroked the side of her face gently. She closed her eyes and didn't move for a few seconds. Edward looked at her tender looking lips. He wanted to crush his lips against hers. He found himself leaning in towards her lips. He was inches away from kissing her, but he knew that he didn't deserve to kiss her. Bella opened her eyes quickly. She noticed how close he was to her. She couldn't be this close to him because if she was he would consume her. He quickly took a step back and Bella looked at him.

"We should go back inside," Bella said, trying to act like the almost kiss never happened.  
>Edward nodded his head. He needed a good, stiff drink and maybe he'd be able to get through the night.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long, college has been kicking my ass! The good news is I'm half way done with the chapter after this one, so you won't have to wait too long for that one. Enjoy! And please send me reviews, so I know what you think about everything! Thank you to everyone that reviews consistently I love you guys! Who knows maybe if you review I will send you a preview of the new chapters earlier ;)

* * *

><p>Bella was exhausted. The rest of the evening she played the role of the good wife. She smiled at every photographer. She held Edward's hand and looked at him adoringly while he talked. It almost made her feel sick to her stomach. However she couldn't deny the inexplicable chemistry she had felt between her and Edward when he came so close to kissing her.<p>

Her body yearned for him to take her into the elevator and have his way with her. Ever since she had lost her virginity, she just wanted to have sex all the time. It almost wasn't fair to live with a man like Edward, who was skilled in so many ways, and not be able to touch him. To have him touch her in return. To spend hours just lavishing each other in such intimate ways that only lovers knew. "_Don't forget that he used you,"_ she reminded herself sadly.

She felt chilled to the bone as she lay in her bed. All alone. She wanted someone to wrap their arms around her. She had become so use to falling asleep in Edward's bed, she could barely get use to her own again. She grabbed her cellphone from the bed side table and looked at the time. It was 1 am and she was far from a peaceful slumber.

She found herself throwing the covers off of her. She slipped on her purple bedroom slippers and walked out of her room. She walked up the flight of stairs and walked to Edward's room. Staying up very late had the ability to almost make Bella drunk. She often referred to this phenomenon as sleep drunkness.

The moonlight shined directly onto Edward's face. He looked so peaceful as he lay asleep. His face had a lustrous look to it because of the moonlight. His beauty was a mask. Hiding his ferociousness. As she looked at him she wondered how he could allow himself to be so hideous and ugly at times. It looked like he wasn't capable of malice and selfishness, but she knew better. Oh did she know better.

She knew what she was doing was stupid. It wasn't logical. She walked over to the other side of the bed and then laid down next to him. She pulled the cover over her and she immediately felt better.

Edward felt the cover being pulled away from him. He grumbled and then slowly began to wake up. He turned his head and saw a cascade of brown hair sprawled all over the pillow next to his. He saw Bella staring at him with her wide opened brown eyes. "

What kind of dream is this?" He wondered out loud.

"It's not a dream Edward. I'm really here, " she said.

"Why?"

She moved closer to him.

"Can I just be here? I don't like sleeping alone," she said sounding very sad.

He blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This was all he wanted. He wanted to have her near him.

"Come here."

She instinctively turned her back to him and then he pulled her closer to him. She instantly relaxed in his arms. She always felt safe when he held her close to him. _"It must be the sleep drunkness,"_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you Edward," she whispered

Edward was sure this was a dream. There was no way she would let him hold her like this after everything that had happened recently, but whatever it was he wasn't going to argue with it. He moved her hair away from her neck and slowly placed a kiss on the back on her neck. He heard her let out a soft moan.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Mhmm," she said sounding sleepy.

He wanted to touch her so badly, but he still didn't feel like he deserved that at the moment. It was easier said than done because he could feel her pressed up against him and it turned him on. It was torture for him.

"Do you still want me like this?" He asked as he reached for her breast and cupped it with his hand.

She moaned again. He smirked to himself because that was his answer. Her body still responded to him and that had to mean something. He felt her grind her ass against him. He bit on his lower lip. She was doing that on purpose. Teasing him.

"Stop."

"Maybe I don't want to," she challenged, moving her body closer to his.

He moved away and then moved her onto her back. He hovered over her and pinned her hands to the top of the bed.

"Don't tease me. It's not nice little girl." He said mockingly.

"It's not teasing if I'll go through with it. You better stop calling me little girl because it seriously makes you sound like a pedophile," she said as she looked up at him with sleep filled eyes. It looked like she was in a daze.

He chuckled a little.

"Are you drunk or something? Be nice there's no need to say shit like that."

They two of them looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Edward pressed his lips against Bella's and she responded by kissing him roughly. His tongue pushed his way into her mouth and got into an angry tango with hers. All their old passion and flames were there, but now there was a new element added to their chemistry. One of anger and love/hate. It was a strange, but electrifying experience.

After awhile they stopped making out. Edward pulled Bella closer to him and the two of them finally had a peaceful sleep for the first time in a month.

Bella woke up and then quickly realized where she was. She looked at the ridiculously neat room that surrounded her and the sun that was poking through the black curtains that were slightly pulled apart. What the hell had she done? Edward was standing by the full-length mirror adjusting his tie. He looked at her and smiled. He hoped yesterday would be a step in the right direction for them. It gave him some hope.

"Please tell me we didn't have sex," Bella said as she pulled the covers off her and slipped her shoes on.

Edward's smile immediately vanished. Her tone of voice concerned turned around with one quick moment and looked at the young woman that was now standing in front of him. She was standing with her arms crossed against her chest and she had an angry look on her small face.

"No we didn't. Why are you being this way?"

"Last night was a mistake Edward. I shouldn't have come here." she said as she shook her head and tried to walk out of his room.

Edward was quick and blocked her from getting past him. Bella took a step back. She didn't want to talk to him till she understood why she came to him last night. Her feelings were all mixed up and she wasn't about to give into him that easily. The amount of power he had over her scared Bella greatly.

"You're lying."

"I'm not Edward. It was a huge mistake," she said trying to sound convincing.

He didn't understand how she could just stand there and pretend like nothing happened between them. It infuriated him.

"Get out." He said firmly.

Bella was taken back by how angry he looked.

"I was trying to do that before you stopped me," she said angrily as she pushed past him.

"Don't think that you can mess with me like that. It's war Bella. Me versus you."

Bella froze in her tracks. War? Was he serious?

"Then you better be prepared to lose." She said angrily as she looked at him over her shoulder and walked down the stairs very fast.

**A/N**: After the fighting comes the hot make up sex just saying ;) She did kiss him back. Just remember that. Her stubbornness is stopping her from giving in, but eventually she won't be able to fight it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I apologize for not updating it last week like I had planned to, but I really wanted this one to convey everything that I wanted it do. I hope that Bella will redeem herself a bit and that you will understand why she acted the way she did. Bella is madly in love with Edward. She was angry with him and it dimmed that love for awhile, but it has always been there. So enjoy this chapter. The next one will involve a flashback with James, Tanya and Edward. We will get to see how Edward use to be. For each person who writes a review I will send you the flashback scene before it's posted on here with the next chapter.

* * *

><p>"We have to go on a honeymoon." Edward said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.<p>

The two of them were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast in silence. Bella put down the piece of toast on her plate and looked up at him.

"Is that part of your war strategy?" She asked.

"Bella, grow up please. I wasn't being serious about that. We have to go on a honeymoon because I already booked it and I let the press know earlier on that I was taking my wonderful wife to Aspen, Colorado," he smirked because he was doing this to drive her crazy. He needed something to do while he devised a plan to get her back.

Bella glared at him. He knew that she didn't like the cold and that she liked warm climates when she went on vacation.

"Fine. That actually sounds wonderful Edward," she said trying not to act mad.

He turned around and studied her carefully. It seemed like she was playing along. He liked playing games and Bella was making it interesting.

"Then be ready wife."

Edward and Bella took a flight into Colorado early on Friday morning. They had now arrived into a cozy looking log cabin that was far away from everything else. Snow covered the ground and trees around the cabin. It was beautiful and serene. Bella rolled her eyes when she realized she would be spending the next week with Edward alone in isolation. If things were different then it wouldn't be so bad, but with the way things were for them it seemed like a very bad idea.

She walked out to the car and tried her best not to slip on the ice. Edward had the trunk opened and was taking his bag out of the car. She walked over to him and reached for her bag. She battled to pick it up because her hands were so frozen. Bella was also clumsy by nature, so it didn't help at at all. Edward watched her battle for a few seconds and then sighed as he quickly grabbed the bag from her and took it out of the car. She looked at him with small smile on her face.

"Um thanks." She said.

She hated how it felt like they didn't even know each other anymore.

"Mhm"

Edward grabbed both of their bags and walked to the cabin. Bella quickly walked to where he was and opened the door for him. They walked inside. Bella noticed the faux bear skin rug on the floor near the fireplace. I wonder what it would be like to make love on that. She wondered. Edward saw her eyes fixate on the rug.

"It's fake," he commented.

Bella smirked a little. If he only knew what she was thinking about.

"Good. This place is beautiful Edward."

Bella looked around at the inviting looking stone fire place. There were pictures hanging overhead of what looked like Forks, Washington. She smiled a little. It was good that Edward didn't completely forget where he came from.

"As if I would choose something less than the best." He said sounding a bit prideful.

"Oh Edward."

He didn't reply to her and carried their bags to their room. The cabin only had one room and one bed. He wondered what Bella would do once she found out.

"Is there another bed?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

He put the bags down near the bed and turned to face her.

"No there isn't, but it's not like we haven't shared a bed together before."

Bella ran her cold, fingers through her hair. It was going to be a long week. A part of her felt pleased with the idea of sharing a bed with him.

"You make a good point. I'm going to shower."

"I'm going to watch TV. We can have lunch together later."

She smiled slightly and then quickly made her way to the shower.

Bella walked to where the fireplace was and saw Edward sitting on the couch. He was staring at the fireplace with a sad look in his eyes. It pulled at her heart because the truth was no matter how much he had hurt her, she would always care about him. She bit her lip and wondered if she had anything to do with the sad look on his face.

"Edward.." she found herself saying.

Edward looked away from the fire that was swirling wildly in the fireplace, and fixed his gaze on her.

"Yeah?"

She walked to where he was sitting on the couch and sat down. She turned to look into his eyes which still looked very sad. She was sure it mirrored her own.

"We really screwed this up.." She said softly.

"We? You mean I screwed it up Bella."

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You said you still loved me and I was too stubborn to forgive you."

"What I did was wrong.." he said sounding far away from her.

Bella tentatively moved her hand near to his and then squeezed it gently. His green eyes looked down to where she had had touched his hand. Their eyes met and Bella could feel everything she had ever felt for him come back to her. She remembered what it was like to kiss him ; what it was like to love him.

"It was wrong. I won't pretend that it wasn't, but I can't act like I don't love you Edward," she said honestly.

Edward looked at her with a confused look on his face. She loved him? He wanted to win her back, but he didn't know how it would be possible for her to love him again. He was pleased that she had admitted what he wanted to hear, but he wondered if she believed that he truly loved her.

"But do you believe that I love you?" He asked.

Bella bit her lip and tears began to form in her brown eyes, "Edward I want to believe it, but I grew up thinking that nobody would ever love me," she wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from her eyes." My mother left my dad and I when I was a kid. It was like all she could think about was herself. I wasn't even part of her decision making process. My dad was there, but he was never truly there, " she wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, " I felt like I was invisible my whole life. It didn't get better as I got older. Nobody ever saw me Edward. It was like it didn't matter whether I existed, or not. I'm really trying not to be so insecure anymore, but it's always there Edward. People notice me now because I'm not that awkward looking girl from Forks anymore, but nobody sees me. "

Edward knew that Bella was insecure in some ways, but she had never shared that much with him before. He felt like he was looking into her soul. Now he understood why she didn't believe that he did love her. She had spent all her time trying to convince him that love could be for him and that he was worth it, but she didn't even believe in it for herself.

"You're wrong. I see you Bella. You're all I see. You can't let your past stop you from being happy right now. I believe someone smart tried to tell me that before, but I was too stubborn to see it," he said as he moved closer to her and placed his hand on the side of her face. Bella held her breath. He saw her. He was seeing right through her soul and he wasn't running away. "I love you Isabella Swan. I can't exist without you. Before you my life was dark and lonely, but now? I have something to live for. You saved me Bella." He said sincerely as he stared longingly into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry for running away from what we had, or for ever doubting you. I don't care what anyone else says, you're the reason why I finally felt alive. I was scared, but I'm not anymore. I love you and it consumes me so much. It hurts when we're apart and sometimes it doesn't make sense, but I want to be with you. Epic love was never supposed to be easy."

"We both ran away when it got too hard, but something always brings us back together. That doesn't just go away. You're mine Bella and I won't let you go again unless that was what you truly wanted. Are you sure that this…. that we are exactly what you want?" He asked sounding anxious.

Bella nodded her head and moved closer to Edward, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She held his hand and looked directly into his eyes, "I always wanted to save you Edward and I'm not going anywhere. I won't walk away this were exactly what I didn't know I was looking for."

They both leaned in together and their lips found each other hungrily. Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips as she moved to straddle him. Her tongue moved against his sensually. She wanted him so badly. She was tired of hating him and arguing with him. All she wanted was to be with him again and she didn't know why she allowed herself to doubt what they had so much.

Edward was caught up by Bella being all over him. Her lips against his. Her hands around his neck. It was almost as if it was all a dream. He had been waiting for make up sex and it was about time. Bella started to pull off the black sweater she was wearing. Edward pulled back a bit and admired her body. His hands snaked around her back and he undid her bra. He threw the bra to the side as if it were offending him. He cupped her breasts in his hands and then whispered into her ear, "are you sure that you want this? We can stop," he then started to kissing her neck gently.

Bella closed her eyes and then groaned.

"What? No don't stop.." she said sounding breathy.

Edward smirked as he moved her, so that she was on her back on the couch. He pulled his grey sweater off and threw it onto the floor. Bella gazed up at his toned abs and smiled to herself. He reached for her jeans and undid the button. He then pulled it off her in a quick, swift motion. He then pulled her panties off her slowly and threw into onto the pile of clothes that were forming on the floor. He pulled her legs apart and looked into her eyes. She looked at him when she realized what he was about to do and bit her lip.

The room echoed with Bella's moans of immense pleasure as Edward worked on pleasing his wife. Bella felt overwhelmed by pleasure. How had she gone so long without him? Nobody could ever make her feel like… that."Edward," she breathed.

He moved towards her, by this time they were both equally naked. All Bella wanted was to feel Edward move inside of her.

"Do you want this?" He teased as he started to kiss her neck and press up against her.

"Yes. Now." She said sounding throaty.

Bella closed her eyes and felt Edward enter her. She opened her eyes wide as soon as she felt him start to quicken his pace inside of her. She felt delirious with want and desire. Edward looked into her eyes as he started to move deeper and faster inside of her, "I love you Bella." he said as he captured her plump lips with his own. He could feel her moan into his mouth as he moved deeper inside of her. He could feel her walls tighten around him.

Bella felt her release coming closer and closer. She arched her back and threw her head back as she felt ripple waves of pleasure move through her body. "Edward!" She screamed out loudly as she started to inhale and exhale deeply. They had reached their climax at about the same time. Edward brushed his lips against hers. Neither of them dared to move away from each other in case this turned out to be a dream.

"I missed hearing you scream my name." He said smugly.

Bella smiled as she reached out and smoothed out his hair,"I missed you doing things to me that make me scream your name."

Edward got off her and reached for his boxers. Bella reached out to stop him.

"What about round two?" She asked teasingly.

Edward smirked as he leaned in to kiss her hungrily. The two reunited lovers continued onto round two and then finally retreated to their room to fall asleep together. Making up turned out to be very good for the two of them. They were the type of couple that no matter how much they angered each other or, how much they hurt each other, they would always find their way back. Nothing can extinguish true, consuming love. The only problem with consuming love is that something will always try to break it apart, but the great thing about consuming love is that you get stronger after each separation and eventually the bond between the two lovers will be very hard to break. External forces may try their best, but love can defeat them all.

While Bella and Edward enjoyed their slumber, an enemy was plotting his revenge. Avery and Edwin had spent the last few weeks finding a way to reverse the conditional estate that let Edward inherit all the money since he got married and accomplished the condition of the estate, but they had found out that if Edward and Bella's marriage was based on false pretenses then they could find a way to get the money back. All they would need to do was convince Bella to divorce Edward.

Edwin smirked as he took a sip from his glass of scotch. "He loves her, we can use it to our advantage.

James Avery picked up the glass of scotch that was sitting on the mahogany table. He swirled it around glass and looked at Edwin. "We threaten her safety and he'll do whatever we want. Nothing will set him off more than losing her. "

Edwin made his lips into a thin line," but my brother will fire him from his job. Do you think he would give it all up just to protect her? My nephew is a Mason by blood. It makes no sense."

"He will. He looks at her the way I looked at Tanya. He would do anything for her." James Avery stated.'

Edwin nodded his head, "then get everything arranged Avery. It's time we destroy that beast and take everything that's ours. You will get your revenge and I'll get my money. Poor Bella, she got involved with the wrong man."

James smirked to himself. He would finally get his revenge.

**A/N**: Reminder! The next chapter will involve a flashback with James, Tanya and Edward. We will get to see how Edward use to be. For each person who writes a review I will send you the flashback scene before it's posted on here with the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews everybody! There was a lot for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed getting the flashback scene ahead of time. See if pays off to send a review :D Please send me reviews, so I know what you want from this fanfic! I love hearing from all of you. Make sure that you like the Facebook Fanpage to get updates!

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Tanya, you need to leave him." James Avery said._

_Their so called affair had been going on for a few months now and he wanted Tanya to end her marriage with Edward. He was madly in love with her. He had dated her in high school and all they wanted was to be together, but her father would never approve of Tanya ending up with someone like James who didn't come from an extremely wealthy family like the Masons. He was dating Edward's younger sister Alice, but he couldn't stay away from Tanya._

_Tanya laughed and shook her head. She always had a way of making everything seem light and unimportant._

_"Oh don't be silly. You know father would just die if I ended my marriage now. It's protecting assets, or merging them? I have no idea. You also need to remember you are with someone now and she's Edward's sister."_

_"But it's not right Tanya. Edward is controlling you. You need to be with me."_

_Tanya's carefree demeanour started to falter._

_"I do want to be with you." She admitted._

_She wanted to be with James because she knew that Edward couldn't really love her. In fact he didn't love her. She knew one day he would find the right person and only then would he fall in love, but she was the one for him. She always did have a crush on Edward growing up and she wasn't too hesitant to marry him, but it felt too one sided. With James on the other hand she was crazy about him._

_"Then leave him."_

_Tanya threw her arms around James and started to kiss him roughly._

_Edward had decided to come home early for once. He had just started his new job working for his father and was getting use to being "married" to Tanya. She was beautiful and she was his very best friend, but he knew that it was just for show. He walked into the house and saw Tanya sitting by the kitchen table pushing food around on a plate and looking anxious._

_"What's going on?" He asked concernedly._

_She threw the fork onto the plate and it clattered against it. Her blue eyes looked distraught._

_"I can't do this anymore Edward. I don't want to be married to you anymore!" She said sounding frustrated._

_Edward sighed and took a seat next to her, "hey I know this is about helping our fathers keep their business going strong and it's about public image, but we get through it."_

_She shook her head._

_"Edward I'm in love with someone else."_

_He looked away from her and then back at her again. He knew it had to have been her ex boyfriend James._

_"It's Avery isn't it? Do you know that he's dating my sister?" He asked angrily._

_"I know and I feel awful about it Edward, but I've been seeing James for awhile now. I can't do this I want a divorce," she said sounding emotionally drained._

_Edward knew that if they didn't stay married for at least another year then his father's business would start losing money._  
><em>"Alice will be made aware of this soon. I won't let you do that to my sister. You can forget the divorce Tanya. Not until next year."<em>

_"I don't love you! I love him and you don't even know how to love me." She said angrily._

_"I do love you.:" He lied._

_She pushed her chair back and then slapped him across the face._

_"You're a liar Edward. Go get ready we have to be at the Christmas party in an hour . Oh and Edward you will give me that divorce." She said determinedly._

_"Only if you end up in the grave." Edward said angrily and uttered the 8 words he would regret for years to come._

_"That would be better than not being with the man I love. One day when you fall in love and you can't be with the person you love we will see how you deal with it Edward. Karma will come back to haunt you"_

_Edward smirked. He wouldn't fall in love that easily and Tanya didn't know what was important in life. He would make sure Alice left Avery and that Tanya stayed publicly married to him._

Edward woke up suddenly. His memory of his last day with Tanya came back to haunt him in a dream. _Only if you end up in the grave_. How could he have ever said that? And what killed him was that mere hours later Tanya died. He looked at Bella who was sleeping. He couldn't lose her again. Not the way he had lost his best friend. Losing the love of his life would destroy him. He ran his fingers through his golden brown hair.

Bella woke up from her sleep and looked at Edward who seemed very upset.

"What's wrong oldie?" She asked as she slowly woke up.

"Nothing baby. Go to sleep." He said, not wanting to wake her up.

"No I'm awake now. Did you have a bad dream?"

He decided it was his turn to bare his soul.

"I told Tanya that I would only give her a divorce if she ended up in the grave and then later on that day she died. I just had a dream about that. If you end up in the grave… who says that?" He said sounding bitter.

Bella looked at him and then put her arms around him from the back.

"Edward you didn't know what was going to happen. How old were you when this happened?" She asked.

"I just got out of college."

"You were young and you said something you didn't mean. We all do that Edward trust me on that one. Tanya knows you didn't mean that. I'm sure she's watching you right now hoping you will let this go. I love you."

He liked how it felt to have her hold him. He felt like a weight had been lifted, "come here, I want to see you." He wanted to look her in the eyes. She slowly unwrapped herself from him and moved over to where he was on the bed.

"Do you now understand why I pushed you away before? I want you to understand that because I could not allow myself to do something like that to you. It sounds hypocritical, but I wanted to save you from me. I never meant to hurt you even though I know I did." He said sounding very serious.

She reached out to hold both of his hands, " I forgave you a long time ago for that. Trying to understand that forced me to push my insecurities away. Love can't exist without forgiveness. Nobody is perfect. God wouldn't have invented redemption and forgiveness if it wasn't possible. You know that famous scripture about how love is patient and kind? Well it's true. Love needs to be patient and I had to learn to be that way because when we first met because I wanted things to happen very quickly even though you weren't ready for that. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

He looked into her eyes. He felt like they had connected tonight in a much deeper level than they ever had before. He always thought the term soul mate was ridiculous, but that's what Bella was to him. She was his soulmate.

"You don't have to apologize for that. It's okay. We just needed some time to become who we needed to be. I needed to be the man you deserve Bella. Your forgiveness is the greatest gift you could ever give me - other than your virginity. I'm also sorry about that. I shouldn't have made love to you while I was keeping that secret."

"Edward... please stop apologizing about those things. You could have been much worse. Let's forget about what happened in the past and focus on now. I was glad that you were the first and only man I've ever been with."

Edward looked very happy all of a sudden.

"You didn't sleep with Jacob while I was away?"

Bella looked a bit upset and avoided looking at him.

"Of course not! I spent all my time thinking about - you. I could never sleep with someone else. Did you sleep with anyone else?"

"Not this time. You do know about Marie when I was pushing you away, but after we finally got together and we were married there hasn't been anyone else."

Bella cringed at the thought of Marie and Edward being together. It made her feel physically sick.

"Wow you must really love me. I mean it's you.."

"Bella… "

"I'm just saying I know what a sexual person you are Edward and to not do anything with someone else because of me even when I told you that we were over.. it's just wow."

"I told you I love you. I'm not letting you go this time Bella."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Bella could hear the distant sound of her Blackberry ringing, reluctantly she picked the phone up and wondered who would call her at 5 am. The word "Mom" flashed on the screen. She felt her heart stop.

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart I'm in Forks your father had a heart attack, or at least that's what they think it is. You need to get here okay?" Her mother said trying sounding worried, but trying to sound calm.

Bella felt tears spring into her eyes. Her father had a heart attack? This couldn't be happening. "I'll leave as soon as possible. What else did they say mom? Just tell me he's going to be okay!" Bella said sounding a bit frantic.

"He will be okay. The doctors are operating on him now."

"W-why are you even there?" Bella could barely speak

"That's really none of your business Bella.I will see you when you get here."

With that her mother ended the call. So much for motherly love and comfort.

Edward had been silently listening. Bella's mother didn't seem to be the most affectionate woman in the world. It surprised him since Bella was a very passionate and loving young woman. He rubbed her back gently letting her know that he was there.

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked.

"M-my dad had a heart attack Edward. The doctors are operating on him and I - just need to be there. I need to get a flight to Forks like right now." Bella said talking very fast.

"I'm sorry Bella. He's going to be alright. I'll make a few calls and you can be out of here in the next few hours. Do you want me to come with you?"

Bella looked at him with tears in her brown eyes and she nodded her head.

"I need you to be there. I just can't believe this is happening." she said as she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

Edward pulled her closer to him and she held onto him tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**: I'm sorry for deleting the new chapter last night, but I really didn't like where it was going! However I got a lot of inspiration tonight and as a result I was able to write this chapter! I hope you will like it. Please review this chapter! If you do, I will give you the synopsis for the next chapter. If you would like to read more of my stories, check out my profile and click the link to my Tyler and Mallory Facebook page! Also make sure that you like the Beauty and the Edward Facebook page - BeautyandtheEdward

* * *

><p>Bella walked into her father's hospital room. Charlie Swan lay still on the bed. There were cords attached to him that were hooked up to a heart monitor. Tears poured down Bella's face, she wiped them away quickly and took a seat,<p>

"Dad, I'm so sorry this happened to you," she said softly as she squeezed his hand.

Charlie slowly opened his eyes.

"Bells?"

"I'm here dad."

"I'm okay, don't cry," Charlie said sounding weak.

"I should have been here."

"You can't be here all the time. Your mother was here helping me out."

Bella looked at her father with a suspicious look in her eyes. Since when did Renee help her father?

"Helping you out with what dad?"

Charlie pulled himself up a little and avoided looking Bella in the eyes.

"She's having problems with her husband. She came here a week ago because she needed someone. She cooked for me and kept me company while I helped her," Charlie explained.

"Dad, she abandoned you. She abandoned_ us_. How could you just be there for her?"

"It's complicated Bells."

"No dad, it's not complicated."

Renee stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame. She had heard everything her daughter and ex husband were talking about.

"Bella, can I speak to you outside for a second?"

She looked at her father who gave her a look saying give her a chance. With that she headed over to where Renee was standing and then walked outside.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Your marriage..."

"What about it?"

"I know he forced you into marrying him. I can help you Bella, we can go find a good divorce lawyer."

Bella looked at her mother incredulously. _What the hell?_

"Who told you that? I don't want to divorce him. I love him and I would never abandon him the way you abandoned dad and I."

"He was right. Edward has completely brain washed you," Renee said sounding over dramatic.

"He? Who told you this mom?"

"James Avery. He told me everything about Edward and what happened to you. Why didn't you come to me about this? I could have helped you."

"You never bother to check on me, you don't call... Why would I ever tell you anything? James Avery is a sick man, mom! He has a personal vendetta against Edward. The only person you need to be afraid of is James."

"Bella he seems like a reasonable person. The only person not being reasonable is you. You have always been a bit... different and I'm afraid it's messing your life up."

Bella's throat closed up. If she ever had a child she would never treat him, or her the way her mother had just treated her.

"I-I have to go. Tell dad I''ll be back later when you're not here,"

Edward was busy on his laptop. The deadline for publishing the latest edition of GQ magazine loomed over his head. He busied himself reviewing some last minute articles . Bella wanted to see Charlie alone and he decided to give her some time with her family.

The door to the hotel they were staying in opened and he looked up to see Bella standing in front of him. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red. She was visibly upset as she closed the door behind her.

"Avery talked to my mother. He has convinced her that you forced me into this marriage and we need a divorce," Bella announced.

Edward took his reading glass off and placed it onto the table. He wanted to kill James Avery with his bare hands, "Avery has taken this too far. I'll deal with it," Edward said firmly as he stood up and made his way to Bella.

"She said I've always been "different" and that I'm unreasonable. My own mother said that to me," She instinctively hugged him and he pulled her closer. Holding her tightly in his arms.

"I don't know why your mother acts like this towards you. I love you, we're our own family," Edward said strongly as he held a fragile Bella close to him and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, we're our own family. I love you Edward. I can't believe I almost lost you because of my stubbornness, I couldn't get through all of this without you. You're always here for me when nobody else is. " Bella inhaled the familiar scent of Edward's Armani cologne,. His scent and his strong arms around her made Bella feel safe. It made her feel like there was somebody who actually saw her. She always felt invisible even to her own family. An overwhelming feeling of love enveloped the petite brunette.

"I would do anything for you Bella. I don't deserve your love, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to earn it. I'm glad that I'm the person you know you can come to with the good and the bad," Edward said sincerely as he moved back a bit so he could look into Bella's eyes.

She looked back into his green eyes and looked at him with adoration. Edward felt something pull at his heart. Nobody ever looked at him the way Bella was looking at him right now. He never believed that anyone could ever love a beast like him, but he knew that she did. He could feel it. He leaned down and tenderly kissed Bella's soft lips. She kissed him back with immense passion.

Bella decided to take a nap to de-stress from her hospital confrontation with Renee and Edward got back to his work. He had sent the last confirmation email for publishing the latest edition of the magazine when his phone rang loudly. He snatched it off the desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's your uncle."

Edward wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with Edwin at the moment.

"What do you want Edwin?"

"I just wanted to let you know that forcing someone to marry you doesn't fulfill the conditional estate requirement. I will be taking this matter up with the court," Edwin said very smugly.

Edward made his hand into a fist. His uncle just pissed him off.

"My marriage isn't a business arrangement if that's what you're trying to imply," Edward said, trying to keep the seething anger out of his voice.

"But it's the truth. The girl's mother is even willing to testify. Why would she do that if it wasn't true?The rules of the estate clearly state that if you are in a loving and true marriage by your 30th birthday you would inherit the $300 million dollars, failure to do so will result in the termination of your right to the estate," Edwin said sounding very professional.

"I'll speak to my lawyer. You're not taking anything Edwin. You'll never see a cent of that money," Edward said angrily and then he hung up. He slammed the phone onto the desk. What if he lost everything? His father would fire him for not being more careful. Edwin had clearly been investigating and looking into every little detail to get the money.

Bella was in a deep when she heard a loud thud. She instinctively woke up, her heart beating at a rapid pace. She saw Edward standing by the desk looking very distressed, "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Edwin is going to take me to court for the money. He said your mother will testify against me saying that our marriage is fake. The condition in the estate was very specific about my marriage being real and not forced. If he can prove to the court that this started under false pretenses... I'll lose my inheritance and my job."

Bella's eyes opened wide as the reality of what Edward told her sunk in.

"He can't do that! It doesn't matter what my mother says, I will tell them that I love you and our marriage is real. You can't lose your job Edward that has nothing to do with the conditional estate thing, " Bella said, trying to make sense of it all.

She sat up on the bed and waited for Edward's response. He paused for awhile, running his fingers through his hair, "My father said he would fire me if we ever lost the inheritance. We would lose everything."

"This is ridiculous. I will speak to my mother and we'll fix this. You won't lose anything Edward, I won't allow it!"

"Bella, he could use my whole past against me. Nothing about who I was says I'm capable of a true and loving marriage " He said bitterly.

"But you're different now. You're talking like you already lost, you can sort this out."

Edward laughed dryly and shook his head. The thought of losing everything he had ever built stopped him from thinking rationally. He couldn't lose his job, losing the inheritance wouldn't be great, but as long as he had his job he had a sense of identity. Without that he was no one. "Just stop Bella. It's done, you don't have to stay married to me anymore since I'll have nothing."

Bella glared at him. She pushed the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, so she could face him, "do you think that's why I'm with you? Because of what you have? I love you for you Edward not because you're the Editor In Chief of GQ, or that you're rich. You're still you without any of those things. You can't give up, you will go to court and prove that Edwin is a vindictive idiot," She said strongly.

"You don't get it. I'm nothing without all of that, I can't lose everything I've built and worked for." He said almost as if he were talking to himself.

Bella jumped off the bed, walked to Edward and tenderly touched the side of his face. "Edward, look at me."

His eyes locked with hers.

"You're going to get through this. You won't lose anything, this is about our marriage right? We love each other anyone can see that. We just need to be strong right now. This is Edwin getting into your head. He's good at doing that."

Edward nodded his head, letting Bella's words sink in.

"Yeah you're right he's getting into my head. I think I'll go talk to Carlisle, my step dad. He has a really good lawyer friend. Do you mind staying here on your own for a bit?" He asked.

Bella smiled a little, glad that Edward wasn't giving up "Not at all. You go do what you need to do I'll be fine."

Edward leaned down and quickly kissed Bella on the lips, "I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you Mr Cullen." She said sweetly.

He gazed at her admiringly before he grabbed his coat and walked out of the door.

Bella sat down on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. _Why does the world always conspire against us?_ She prayed that things would work out because she had a feeling that Edward would never be the same again if he lost everything. She would lose him and that was something she couldn't deal with.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** If you're on the Facebook fan page then you will know that I needed to take a break from writing about love recently, but I have inspiration again. After the next chapter, part 2 of the story will begin. Edward and Bella's love story in this fanfic is going to be a long one. Make sure to like the fan page for Beauty and the Edward for updates! I know I said last time that I was going to send a sneak peek for the new chapter, but it took me so long to write it. I was going to send everyone who sent reviews the new chapter yesterday, but didn't let me send it since it was too long. Since I have inspiration, next time I will send you a sneak peek. I really do appreciate your reviews! Okay enough from me, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Bella glanced down at her phone.<p>

_I know how Edward can keep his job. Meet me in my office in half an hour._

_-James Avery_

She knew Avery was a manipulator and Edward would tell her to delete his text, but Bella was growing desperate. She had heard Edward on the phone with his lawyer recently and things were not looking up. She would do whatever it took to help Edward even if it meant going to James Avery.

That was exactly why she found herself knocking on Avery's door.

"Come in," he said, almost as if he knew she would show up.

She opened the door and took a seat in front of his desk. She hated how messy and unorganized his office was. She crinkled her nose and didn't try to hide her distaste of the office and James Avery.

He sat back with a Cheshire cat like smile. His blue eyes were twinkling with a sense of mischievousness which could have been a good thing when he was a semi-decent person. Now it just had a sinister tone to it. Bella wondered if Tanya ever felt pity when she looked down at James and Edward ( before he had found her of course) because her death had changed them so much.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. How can Edward keep his job?" She asked bluntly

He smirked at the young girl in front of him.

"Look at you. You're just like him. I can make you a very pleasing offer. End the marriage and I can make sure of it that Edward keeps his job and half of the inheritance. "

Bella glared at him. "You're ridiculous. That's never going to happen. How can you even assure me that you have the power to do all of that?"

James picked up his blue ball point pen and twirled it around. He wasn't phased by her question. He simply shrugged and looked at her as if he was bored.

"Edwin and I are friends. See we realized all these court battles were going to be a waste of time. Edward's father is willing to split half of the inheritance with us and he will let Edward keep his job if you decide to leave him" He paused and looked into Bella's eyes.

"You're lying! His father may be many things, but he's not going to settle for half the money."

"Nobody gets the money if the court decides that Edward didn't fulfill the condition that was established in his grandfather's will that he enters a true and real marriage. It will default to the state, he placed his pen down and locked his eyes with Bella," It's all legal jargon, Bella. I won't waste your time with it, but you're a smart girl think wisely."

Bella turned away from him. She could never lose Edward, but could she allow him to lose everything else? He wouldn't be the man she loved if he lost himself completely. She had seen his dark sides, but could she lose him to the darkness and still find it to be satisfying?

"This revenge you seek will leave you feeling empty inside once you get it. You won't feel justified because when you're laying in bed all by yourself and you reach over looking for Tanya, but she still won't be there. Nothing will change the past." Bella turned her head and looked at James, hoping it would settle in.

He avoided her deep gaze. It was like she was staring into his soul.

"You don't understand my pain." He said bitterly.

"Everyone feels pain. Not just you." She stood up to leave. She gave him a look of disgust and walked to the door.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him. "I'm going to think about this, but I love him and asking me to leave him will destroy me like it destroyed you when you lost Tanya. However the love I shared with Edward will prevent me from becoming a cold, monster like you." With that she pulled the door open forcibly and slammed it shut on her way out.

Ever since Avery had made his offer to Bella she had been on edge and she was acting distant from Edward. He hadn't noticed it that much since he was out meeting with lawyers and then rest of the time he was busy at work.

Bella stirred the Chicken Alfredo that was on the stove aimlessly. She wanted to cook, so that she could take her mind off her situation. Her grades seemed to be slipping and she was falling behind in almost all of her classes. It was safe to say that the past week was not good for her.

Edward walked behind her and gently kissed the side of her neck. "Hello beautiful," he said in his normal charming manner.

Normally Bella would close her eyes and enjoy Edward being this attentive to her, but she was miles away. She stood still and nodded her head.

"Um hey," she said as she reached to turn the stove off.

She grabbed the Alfredo sauce from the counter and walked to the fridge to put it away.

Edward wasn't expecting such a cold response from Bella. He stood by the stove as he watched her act like he wasn't even there. She looked thinner, there were bags under her eyes and she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders.

"What's going on Ice Queen?" He asked a bit teasingly.

She shut the door to the fridge and spun her head around to look at him.

"A lot, Edward. A lot is going on," she said sounding exasperated.

He walked to her, closing the space between them. He placed his hands on either side of her small face and she looked up into his green eyes. "Well relax," he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bella kissed him back softly at first and then more fervently. He liked how he could feel her soft body molded against his. His hands roamed around her body. Coming home to Bella always lifted his spirits. He didn't think he could possibly be good without her. He was sure he'd plunge back into the darkness if she walked away from him. It was a terrifying thought.

Bella slowly pulled away from the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "It's not fair how you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Change my mood like that," she said a bit teasingly while offering him a smile.

"But when you smile like that it's worth it."

"Stop being so nice, it doesn't suit you."

"Have we swapped personalities?"

She giggled a little and shook her head as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Avery's words kept ringing in her head, making her feel sick to her stomach. A serious look over took her face.

"Do you think love is sacrifice?"

Edward picked her up and placed her on the counter top. His neck was sore from bending down to look at her. He arched an eyebrow, wondering why she asked him such a random question.

"When I went to church they always talked about how Christ showed us love by sacrifice. I guess it depends how you look at it."

"You went to church?"

He nodded his head.

"But it is sacrifice then. Sometimes you have to do what's best for someone else even if it hurts you in the end."

"I really wouldn't know much about that," he said and avoided looking into her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you Edward. I hope you know that."

He took a step back. "Why are you talking like that?"

"No reason. Can't I just say that I would do anything for you?"

He walked back towards her and placed his hand on her knee. "Not when it sounds like you're going to leave. I'll go back to the darkness if you leave.."

His grip tightened on her knee and Bella saw what almost looked like desperation in his eyes. Something she had never ever seen before. She threw her arms around him and felt tears in her eyes. He was surprised by her strong reaction. He took his hand off her knee and held her closely to him.

A few days later Bella was talking a walk through Greenwich Village. She was trying to run away from the offer that James made her. She couldn't leave Edward. There was no way she could just abandon him after what he had told her. She couldn't bare it if he slipped back into the darkness because of her.

Just then a limo pulled up beside her. She smiled a little, how did Edward find her? The window rolled down and Bella's smile immediately vanished. James Avery was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked angrily.

"Let's just say you're easy to follow. Have you thought about my offer?" He opened the door and moved down a bit to make room for Bella.

She glared at him and refused to move from the sidewalk.

"Oh yes I have and my answer is no."

"Well it's too bad that Edward chose to end the marriage to keep his money. It seems like you never meant much to him?"

Bella felt the floor disappear from under her. _He wouldn't do that. _She thought to herself. She found herself going into the limo to see if Avery had proof and she didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation. Manhattan was a busy island, but it could also be small.

"What proof do you have? You know you should really work on this James. Your approach is sloppy."

He took out some documents that seemed to have Edward's signature on it. "He agrees to our terms and conditions for half of the money and the ending of your marriage."

Bella snatched the papers out of his hands and glanced at it. The signature looked just like Edward's. She felt sick to her stomach. "This can't be true."

He almost felt pity for the beautiful girl. If she wasn't tainted by Edward he would have been attracted to her in dangerous ways. Bella grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "I need to get out, please open the door."

"See that's not going to happen." James said as he pulled out a cloth from his pocket that had chloroform in it and grabbed Bella. "You'll be in a deep sleep," he whispered into her ear as he placed the cloth over her nose and mouth. Bella kicked and tried to get away from him, but before she knew it everything went black and she was knocked out cold.

Edward was beginning to worry. Bella had left 5 hours ago and she still wasn't home. He had called her and texted her, but she didn't reply. Edward knew that he was pushing some sort of limit, but he got onto his laptop and searched for Bella's location using the gps on her phone. He knew that with the impending court case anything could happen. His uncle and Avery knew how to play dirty.

He arched an eyebrow when he found she was at James Avery's house. What was she doing there? Before he could really think, he had already grabbed his coat, walked out the door and was hailing a cab.

Nine minutes later he arrived at Avery's apartment . He banged on it loudly. "Bella? Are you in there?" He shouted.

Bella felt groggy as she heard loud noises coming from the door. "Edward! Help me!" She yelled with what little strength she had left. James quickly walked over to her. He placed his hand over her mouth and held her close to him. "Shut up."

The door suddenly fell from it's hinges and an angry looking Edward glared at James Avery with so much immense hate, it's heat and intensity could have melted the sun.

"Get away from her," he growled.

James was angry. His plan was to make it seem like Bella had slept with him and send Edward the pictures. He knew Bella wouldn't leave him, so he wanted to give Edward an incentive to leave her.

"But we're here together. Tell him that Bella."

He had a knife in his hand, he placed it against her back and poked her slightly.. "Yes, it's true." Her eyes told a different story. Bella and Edward could know what the other was thinking without even talking.

Edward charged over to James and punched him in the face. Bella fell onto the couch as James went flying backwards and into the wall.

"This is the last time you will mess with her," he said angrily as he stalked over to Avery and kicked him in the stomach.

James spat out blood and smirked as he pulled out a silver, pistol from his grey coat pocket. Bella saw the pistol in his hand from where she was sitting on the black couch.

It was like it was all happening in slow motion. James staggered up onto his feet and aimed the gun at Edward.

"No!" Bella yelled as she threw herself off the couch and stood in front of Edward.

All Edward heard was the sound of the gun being fired and Bella crumpling down in front of him. James looked at a lifeless looking Bella laying on the ground with blood pouring out of her midsection.

"I-I didn't mean for her to get hurt.." he said in shock. In a daze James ran out of the room.

Edward couldn't focus on anything else. He pulled his black coat off and placed it over Bella's stomach. The color drained from her face and blood tricked down her chin. Edward's eyes stung with the threat of tears. He called 911 and slammed his phone to the ground. They would be here soon and they'd help. He didn't understand why she would do that.

"Edward, it hurts," Bella said with labored breath. It was like each word physically hurt her when she spoke.

"Shh don't talk baby. You're going to be okay," he said as he applied pressure to he wound. Her crimson red blood covered up his hand.

"Y-you can't promise that."

"Yes I can. You're not allowed to leave."

Tears fell down Bella's eyes. She had never been so scared before. She was 20, she never thought her life could be coming to an end.

"You gave me the happiest days of my life."

A stray tear escaped from Edward's eye and rolled down his cheek.

"I made you miserable. I'm so sorry for wasting all our time when we first met. Why did you do this for me? I'm nothing but a beast. "

"The middle and end of our story was better. I told you I would do anything for you Edward, don't you see that I love you?" She said sounding a bit worked up.

Edward finally knew what love was at that moment. Bella was willing to give up her life for him. To save him. He would never deserve her.

"You shouldn't have done it. I would take all this pain if I could. Our story isn't over Bella, you're going to finally be old enough so I can take you to bars" He laughed a little at that, but with a sad tone," we're going to have another wedding, a real one. With no lies and then when we're ready we're going to have a daughter who will be beautiful like you," he said honestly. This was what he thought their future would be like.

"I would like that Edward. It would have been perfect." She reached up to stroke his face. "This isn't your fault," she felt her eyes get heavy and she passed out in his arms.

A/N: The story isn't over.. that's all I can say.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** The next chapter will be Act II of this story in a sense. A lot changes in this chapter, but their story is far from over. They have an epic love and I think that's something that is never going to be easy, but it will always be worth it. Thank you soo much for all your reviews! I love reading them and I hope everyone who reviewed last time liked the early sneak peek. Remember to like the Facebook fan page for this story and follow me on twitter/kim_writerxo

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered open. The strong fluorescent light hurt her eyes and she felt the IV needle in her hand. She could barely recall what happened, or why she was in a hospital bed. Her abdomen throbbed and she quickly learned that any slight movement hurt. She slowly moved her head to the side and she saw Edward asleep with his head resting against the wall. Even in a drowsy state, she still admired him, he looked like a sleeping angel to her.

"Edward.." She called out, her voice sounding hoarse.

Edward's eyes opened immediately at the sound of her voice. He had been by her side ever since she came out of surgery and refused to leave. "Bella, you're awake," he said, sounding out of it as he rose to his feet and rushed to her side.

She winced in pain again and tried to focus on him, "what happened? Where's Avery?" She asked sounding afraid.

He grabbed her small hand and slowly stroked the side of her face, "you were shot… Bella, the police are looking for him," he paused for a second and then continued, "I'm sorry this happened to you. It's my fault," he said bitterly.

Bella's throat felt dry and she coughed slightly, "n- no it's not your fault. I couldn't live without you."

Edward's eyes grew dark at her confession. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true Edward. I never want to lose you."

"And do you think I want to lose you?"

Before Bella could answer Charlie came rushing in.

"Is she awake?" He asked sounding worried.

"Dad.." She said softly feeling weaker now.

Edward stepped back slightly, so that Charlie could see Bella. He knew her father hated him and he would blame him for Bella getting hurt. He was a monster in everyone's eyes. Normally he would let his consuming love for Bella vanquish his uneasiness about their judgements, but not this time. He knew he was the source of her pain and seeing her lifeless and bloody proved that to him. He was like a vampire and she was a human. He could only try his best not to destroy her because he loved her, but for how long could that last?

"I will kill that man if I find him," Charlie said angrily.

He was not good at expressing his emotions, but he wanted Bella to know that he would destroy the man who hurt his only daughter.

"It hurts so bad."

"Edward get the nurses in here. She doesn't look good at all." Charlie said.

Edward called for the nurses and they came rushing in. They asked Charlie and him to stand outside for a few minutes as they saw to Bella. Edward didn't want to leave her alone, he gazed at her and then reluctantly walked out of the room. Charlie was furious, he glared at Edward as they walked towards the waiting room.

"This is your fault."

Edward knew it was his fault in some way, but he didn't need to get into that with Charlie right now

"I understand that Mr Swan, but I never meant for this to happen to Bella. She's my wife." He said, emphasising on the wife part.

Charlie muttered something under his breath. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "she shouldn't be ruined her life."

Edward was stunned. Did he really ruin Bella's life? He knew Charlie was right. Bella should be able to focus on college and herself, but he loved her. How could he just give up on that?

"I'm sorry you think that, but she's with me now! Try getting used to that."

"Bella almost died. We're lucky she's alive. You need to let her go, so she can live her life without you. That would be a better life for her." Charlie said sounding dead serious.

Just then Jacob Black walked towards Charlie. He had come to see Bella and he heard Charlie speaking loudly as if he were upset. He wasn't surprised when he saw that Edward was there

"Is she okay?" He asked, ignoring the obvious tension.

Edward glared at Jacob. He didn't have any patience for him, or Charlie at the moment.

"She's alive, but she's far from okay." Charlie said as he gave Edward a stiff look.

Edward saw his mother, Esme walk over to him with a concerned look on her face. She was followed by his younger half-sister Alice. He hadn't seen his sister in a long time, but he was glad she was here. In that moment he had regretted staying away from them for all these years. He always assumed they would be better without his darkness, but maybe he was wrong. There were many facets of his life that Edward wished he could change. He wished that he wasn't the type of man who used his wife for his own personal gain, he wished he was the type of man his mother could be proud of. He wished for all these things yet he knew he could never change the past, or the fundamental parts of himself. He thought Bella was enough to ground him and keep him good, but doing so was detrimental to her well being.

He thought he wasn't a beast anymore because of her love, but he knew that he didn't earn it. Had he given anything up to be with her? Had he become selfless in any way? He just found ways to get everything that he wanted, but it seemed like Bella would always be the one who paid the consequences for his actions. Would he allow that to continue?

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Esme said caringly as she hugged him tightly like she did when he was a little boy.

He embraced his mother and felt his strong facade crack a little,"it's my fault, she's hurt because of me," he said bitterly.

"This isn't your fault. Bad things happen to good people."

"Mom's right. I don't get how it could even be your fault," Alice chimed in. She was known to just interrupt conversations and add her own comments. She was the perfectly annoying, but lovable little sister.

Edward chuckled a little as he slowly pulled away from Esme's hug and shook his head at his sister.

"Typical Alice," he teased slightly.

"You know you love me. You'll get through this and this time we're not letting you chase us away."

Edward felt guilty even though his sister was being light hearted about what she said, he could see the pain in her eyes from the years he had stayed away from her and the rest of their family. All he ever did was cause people pain. Maybe he would always be the beast, but he refused to take Bella down with him.

Bella just wanted to go home. She hated the strong sterile smell of the hospital, the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor and the IV needles and drips that were attached to her. It all slowly came back to her. Edward was the love of her life and there was no way she was going to sit back and watch someone snatch him away from her like that.

She was talking to Jacob who had come to see her. She was grateful for his company. He kept looking at her with sympathy and concern.

"You didn't deserve this," he said.

He placed his hand on top of hers. Bella looked into his brown eyes.

"I had to save him," she said stubbornly.

"He should have been saving you. I wish you'd see that."

Bella slowly pulled her hand away from Jacob's.

"It all happened so fast and I'd do it again. I can't live without him,"

Jacob's eyes grew dark. He had always tried to understand why Bella chose to be with Edward and he had always respected her decision - until now.

"So you go on a suicide mission and take a bullet for him? Think about what you're saying,"

Bella's lower lip began to quiver. Jacob's tone was harsh and unforgiving. She bit on her lower lip and shook her head.

"You don't get it, Jacob. It all happened so fast. When you love someone you'd do anything for them. Don't you get that?" She asked as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Trust me I get it Bella. I love this girl and all she does is hurt herself. What do you do for someone like that huh?" He asked without thinking.

Bella looked at him with a confused reaction.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>He avoided looking into her eyes. He knew he had gone too far and he immediately regretted it.

"Nothing. Well I hope you get better in time for your writing fellowship in Italy. I'm going to be spending the year abroad too. Maybe we'll get to see Italy together."

Bella played with her fingers and looked at them. A few weeks ago she was informed that she had received an exclusive writing fellowship in Italy for a year. It was a major achievement for her

and she had always dreamed of something like that. She would get to live in Liguria, Italy. Breathe in the salty air from the Mediterranean sea. Take in the rich cultures of Italy. It all sounded perfect, but there was no Edward.

"I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why not?" Jacob asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm married. I can't leave Edward for a year to go write in Italy. I mean I can do that here in New York, you know?"

Jacob wanted to tell her she sounded like a 1950s housewife and that wasn't her at had always danced around his feelings for Bella. He couldn't do it anymore. She was throwing away her whole life and he wasn't ready to let her do that.

"Opportunities like this don't come along everyday. Edward has GQ, his trust fund, his own house - what do you have that's yours?"

Bella felt like he had slapped her across the face. She stared ahead at the wall in front of her. What did she _have_?

"I have NYU and I . ."she felt weak and dizzy.

The heart rate monitor started to beep loudly.  
>Edward had decided to check up on Bella. He was about to walk in when he heard Jacob talk about the fellowship. He was surprised that she never told him about it, but it seemed like fate was trying to tell him that he was holding her back. As soon as he heard the heart rate monitor pick up, he knew it was time to intervene.<p>

He burst into the room and rushed to Bella's side. He glared at Jacob. "Get out," he said firmly.

Jacob was concerned. He didn't meant to upset Bella like that. He wanted to tell Edward the only person who needed to get out was Edward himself. Out of the hospital room and out of Bella's life.

A nurse came rushing in to find out what was happening. She quickly took a vial out and placed it into the IV drip.

"Take it easy Mrs Cullen," the nurse said as she helped Bella settle down.

"I just need Edward."

"I'm here," he said as he held her hand firmly.

Jacob looked at the two of them in disgust. Bella was in love with a damn vampire as far as he was concerned. She was so blind to who the real killer was in her life. He pushed his chair back and walked out of the room.

A month later

Edward didn't say anything about the fellowship while Bella healed. He didn't want to stress her the way Jacob had. Being with Bella was everything he needed and wanted, but it seemed like the universe was always conspiring against them. He always thought that his darkness was bad for the woman he loved. He just didn't know how to walk away from her anymore. If he could even do it again. He was never the type of man who would have thought such things a year ago. He never thought that he could care about anyone but himself, but with Bella - she changed things. However he was still Edward and old habits die hard.

They were sitting at a Thai place called, Kittichai in Soho. It was located on the ground floor of the Thompson Hotel. The candlelight flickered on the glossy wooden table giving off a golden, dimmed lit were parallel beams on the ceiling and in the middle of the room there was a beautiful pool that had floating candles in it.. Bella was in awe of the beautiful surroundings. It was very romantic. Candle light always seems to give off that illusion . Bella was finally feeling well enough to go out and she had a massive craving for Thai food. Edward wasn't a big fan, but he obliged as long as he was allowed to pick the restaurant. Bella knew that it was going to be fancy and over the top, but she wasn't going to complain. Choosing the finer things in life was just a part of who Edward was. It was starting to become a part of her too.

"Have you ever read The Lady with the Pet Dog, by Anton Chekov?" Edward asked as he took a sip from his glass of scotch.

Bella took a small sip of her Pinot Noir and arched an eyebrow at her husband.

"I actually have. I liked some parts of it. Why do you ask?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and reached for an appetizer with his fork, "I've been thinking about it recently. Gurov lives a life of sinful affairs and avoids love. He doesn't even love his wife, but he meets Anna, doesn't think much of it at first, but it changes him. Sound familiar to you?"

Bella wondered where he was going with this. She tilted her head to the side. "It does sound very familiar. He doesn't think it could happen until it's too late. I really liked how it was all from his point of view. It wasn't romanticized."

Edward smirked. Bella was liked how he could speak to her about literature and she'd respond appropriately.

"It's not romanticized. The end is ambiguous, he know he loves her, but he also knows their troubles are far from over."

Now Bella was really confused. She twirled her knife around her hand. "Are you saying our troubles are far from over?"

Edward pulled at the neck of his shirt slightly and looked away from her. "Maybe.."

"Explain?"

"I know about the fellowship, Bella. Why aren't you taking it?"

Bella's brown eyes grew wide and she avoided his gaze. Choosing to give it up was hard, but what could she do? Leave him? Destroy their marriage?

"Because I can write anywhere. I don't have to do this," she said while she looked down at her plate, she slowly lifted her head up to look at him, "how did you even know about that?

He kept steady eye contact with her, "That doesn't matter. You should have told me."

"I know, I was wrong okay? But it's for a year. I can't leave to Italy for a year, Edward."

"This is a great opportunity for you. I wouldn't keep you from it, but you clearly think that you have to destroy yourself for me. That's not right."

She felt like he had thrown ice cold water on her head. She could deal with everyone else in her life thinking she was sacrificing too much for him, but she couldn't deal with it coming from him.

"Destroy myself? I try to love you and you call it destroying myself? It's not_ right_ for you to make decisions for me. You always do it. You say you'll stop, but I feel like you see me as some incapable child."

Edward exhaled and leaned in closer to her. "I don't see you a child, Bella. I'm trying to make you see everything clearly. If you don't go to Italy you'll resent me for the rest of your life."

"I could never resent you. Are you going to be okay living for a year with me gone to Italy? Marriages just don't work like that."

"Bella, you're 20. You shouldn't even be married." As soon as he said it he wished he take it all back, but it was too late.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"It means that I pushed you into something neither of us were ready for. We should be dating, getting to know each other. Not staying married just because I was an asshole who used you to keep my money."

Bella felt tears in her eyes. "You don't want this do you? If you still see it as all part of your plan then I guess I can't say anything to that now can I?" She asked as she rose to her feet and pushed her chair back. "I'm going home. I need to clear my mind."

Edward noticed that people were staring at them. "Bella, just eat your dinner and we can discuss this later." He said in a calm, quiet voice.

"You've said enough." She gave him a look that showed all her disappointment and walked out of the restaurant.

It had been a few days after their fight in the restaurant. They hadn't talked much to each other since then, but they were trying to be civil. Sometimes you say things that can't be taken back no matter how badly you wished you could.

Bella took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to Edward's office.

"Come in."

She pulled the door open, walked in and looked at him. He had his reading glasses on and his head was buried in a pile of documents on his desk.

"I need to tell you something."

He paused and then looked up at his wife.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go to Italy," she said simply and held in her breath.

Their eyes locked. Nothing would be the same after this and they both knew it.

"Good," was all he could say.

Bella crossed her arms and tried not to show him how sad she was. "W-what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

She shook her head at him. "You don't know? That's really reassuring."

He pushed his chair back and made his way over to his wife. "Look at me," he said as he picked her chin up with his fingers.

Bella's eyes found his and he could see tears welling up in them. He hated seeing those tears especially when he knew who was to blame for them.

"I love you, Edward."

"I know and I love you. When you come back, if it's meant to be we'll find our way back, but I need to let you go."

"Let me go? No.. you can't let me go. You promised," she said, her voice shaking.

He placed his hand on the side of her face.

"But I also promised myself that I'd always protect you. I need to do that."

Bella didn't understand why this had to be the end. They had been through so much. Their love was all consuming, epic and now it was tragic. He wrapped his arms around her and she let him do it.

"One last kiss?" She asked.

He leaned in and gave her the softest, most tender kiss he could muster. He wanted to savor how her tongue felt against his. How his rough lips brushed against her soft ones. How it felt to have everything you ever wanted right in front of you and think about how lucky you were to find something that most people wait their entire lifetimes for.

It was finally time for Bella to leave. She had packed up all her things that she had with her and sent them off to Italy a few days guest bedroom she used before marrying Edward looked exactly the way it did before she moved in. It was almost as if there was no trace of her. She wondered if that's how it would eventually be for Edward. She would be like Jennifer, or Marie. Just a woman who was one of Edward's exes and there'd be no real trace of her left. He could add her to the list. He had said that they would find their way back, but could she really believe that? It amazed her how she didn't even cry that much. It was like what Carrie Bradshaw said about Mr Big. There's a certain allotment of tears per man and she had used all hers up on him. She was beyond tears at this point. Her flight was leaving in 3 hours. She had said goodbye to Angela who promised to visit. Jacob was already gone to Italy so she would see him there. She was glad someone familiar would be around especially since they made up a bit after their fight at the hospital. Charlie came to visit for a few days. He was proud of her for following her dreams and was glad that things with Edward seemed to be over.

She also decided that she would use the fellowship as a chance to write a novel she had been dying to work on and attend some classes at an American university in Italy, so she could complete her degree. It all sounded so great, but she felt hollow inside.

She buttoned up her sleek black coat and rolled out her black leather suitcase. She carried her bag down the stairs, pulled the handle back up, so that she could roll it out once the cab arrived. She paused for a second as she looked at the familiar foyer. She remembered the first day she walked into Edward's house. She was so scared and had no idea what was in store for her. She thought about how Edward let her stay with him even though he had no idea who she was. He had given her everything she had ever wanted. He taught her how to love and how to give yourself to someone completely. That girl who walked into that house that cold, fall night was a different person now.

The door swung open and Edward stood in the doorway as he looked at Bella and then to her suitcase. He wasn't going to say goodbye, but it seemed as if he enjoyed torturing himself. He caught her eyes and his mind traveled back to the first day that he had met her. He never thought that innocent girl would be the one he'd fall in love with.

"So I have to go," she said as she wheeled the bag over to where he was.

He didn't move. He never imagined doing the right thing could be so hard.

"You saved my life," he blurted out.

"I wasn't going to let Avery shoot you," she said angrily.

" I wasn't talking about that."

She realized what he was talking about.

She reached out to him and stroked the side of his face.

"You're the one Edward Cullen and you always will be."

"No one will ever compare to you."

The two of them felt as if time had stopped as they gazed into each other's eyes. If only time had really stopped then they wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Edward," she said sadly.

He nodded his head, feeling a lump in his throat. He moved out of her way and she brushed past him. He could smell strawberries and vanilla. And just as easily as she had came into his life, she was gone.

He watched her walk down the steps and towards the cab. He shut the door, so he wouldn't have to watch her leave. His Iphone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"I believe Avery is in Canada." His private investigator said.

"Good. I made sure Bella went to Italy. She'll be safe there."

"She will be safe and um Mr Cullen what do you plan on doing once you find James Avery?"

"You'll see Grayson, you'll see." He hung up and stared vacantly at the window.

He was crushed, but he needed to protect Bella. Even if that meant letting her go. Adrianna, the Eastern European maid, walked up to him with a confused look on her face. He looked at her sadly.

"I let her go."

"Why did you do that Mr Edward?"

"Because I love her and she needs to be safe"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) I like that you're all honest. That's the best thing for a writer because then I know what works and what doesn't. The last chapter brought out a lot of strong reactions and that was interesting to read. Edward and Bella's love isn't epic because it's perfect. They're both flawed human beings, but what makes their love epic is that they always come back to each other. It might seem stupid, but not every person you meet is going to keep coming back to you no matter what happens. Some people give up easily and don't even try to make anything work. That to me isn't love. Maybe Bella and Edward aren't being completely logical right now, but if they had everything figured out then the story would be over. Okay this was really long and if you're still reading this I apologize for it being so long. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Bella was gone. That was all Edward could think about for the last few days. He just let the love of his life walk away from him. He knew that he had to do the right thing, but they were married. Letting her go was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had called in sick for the last three days. It was something he had never done in years, but there seemed to be no hope left. He had consumed conspicuous amounts of Jack Daniels which lead to a bad hangover. He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe a part of him was pushing her away again, but he knew it was more than that. Seeing Bella lifeless scared the hell out of him, he didn't want her to ever be hurt in that way again.<p>

The doorbell ring and he groaned. He pulled a pillow over his face and hoped whoever it was would just go away. However it seemed like Adrianna had let the unexpected visitor in. He heard the sound of high heels on the stairs. He felt his heart stop. Was it her? Did she come back?

The door swung open. He threw the pillow away from his eyes and saw his mother standing by the doorway. She took one glance at him and her face filled with pity. "Edward.."

He quickly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no way he could hide the current state he was in. "What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, walked in and took a seat on his bed. "Son, you told me your wife left to Italy and that you might be getting separated. Did you really expect me to believe that you were okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He felt like he was a teenager again. "Uh no? I always hurt her, it was for the best," he said stubbornly, although he wasn't so sure about the last part anymore.

Esme shook her head. Nobody could lie to her, she had a way of seeing through facades. She had experienced bitter heartbreak years ago, but she had also found redeeming love. She knew her son had found that and she wasn't going to watch him self destruct anymore.

"You love her enough to think that. Don't you think Bella deserves someone who loves her? The next man she ends up with might not be that selfless."

Edward never viewed himself a selfless man before. He knew he'd always be selfish, but the thought of Bella being with someone else enraged him. He sat up straighter and his eyes darkened, "I don't want her with someone else," he looked at his mother, "letting her go was a mistake." He admitted.

"I'm glad you realized that. There's something else I want to speak to you about. I want you to let the police deal with James Avery, I don't want you doing something you regret. You need to focus on being with Bella. I know you Edward, you let bad situations make you cold and you push everyone away. I allowed you to do that once, but I won't do it again," Esme choked up, feeling tears threatening to spill down her smooth cheeks.

Seeing his mother cry made him upset. She didn't make a mistake. He was trying to protect her from his darkness and the disappointment he was sure she'd feel when it came to him. "Mom… don't cry. It wasn't your mistake. I didn't want you to be reminded of my father, so I stayed away. It wasn't just about Tanya dying," he said honestly.

Esme had a puzzled look on her face,"because of your father? I wasn't always unhappy with him Edward.."

"How were you ever happy with that maniac?"

She gave him a disappointed look and played with the diamond ring that was on her finger. "He wasn't always bad. I always thought I could save him, but he let the darkness take over him. He destroyed our marriage by his infidelity.."

"Which is why you left him," Edward interrupted.

She shook her head. "It was one of my reasons, but he never fought for me. He just let me get away. Although recently he admitted it was a mistake."

Edward couldn't help but laugh dryly. When did his father ever admit that he had made a

mistake?

"You've got to be kidding me,"

"No. He admitted that he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. He wishes he could go back and change what he did, but it's too late now. What I'm trying to say is that there was a point when your father and I were very happy with each other. Those happy times were when you were born. Whenever I see you, I reminisce back to those times."

Edward was surprised, but it was all starting to make sense now. His father had lost the love of his life and was now spending his days trying to fill the void. He always said he never wanted to be like his father, but it seemed like he was heading down that path.

"It's good to hear that," Edward said, finding it hard to express what he was really feeling right now.

Esme placed her soft, warm hand on his.

"I prayed that God would send you someone to help you and when Charlie told me about Bella, I knew it was part of my prayers being answered."

"But how did you know?"

"It was just a gut feeling. You need to get dressed, book a flight to Italy and get Bella back. Fate can bring two people together, but you choose what happens after that," she said wisely.

"Thanks for coming here. I love you," He said as he looked at his mother. He never said it often, but he knew that was all he wanted to say. Esme's face lit up, he had to admit it felt damn good to have his mother look at him with happiness.

"I love you too, my son." She reached over for him as he leaned in and hugged her tightly. The darkness was losing out to the light that was refusing to be snuffed out.

Liguria, Italy was probably one of the most beautiful places Bella had ever been to. It was located in North-Western Italy, bordering France. It was known for it's beaches, nature, mountains, culture and entertainment. Not that she had been to that many countries before, but Liguria was like something out of a travel blog. A place she would have looked at longingly when she was in Forks, Washington on a dreary rainy day and wonder why there were such beautiful places in the world yet she was stuck in a small town?

She stood on the balcony, as the warm breeze gently moved through her hair, bringing in scents of the sea with it. She could see the waves gently crashing onto the golden shore. The ocean was a deep bottle blue hue. The sun was about to set, creating beautiful purple, red and yellow shades that blended into the blue sky.

Although she appreciated the beautiful surroundings that called her attention, she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for Edward. She wished he would walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her and they would take in the beautiful sunset together. She longed to feel his touch and to be around him. She couldn't help, but to wonder about what he was doing right now. If he was going back to his old ways. It sickened her to think about some whore in their house. She was lucky that she was getting a chance to study abroad and she was chosen from a select group of students to be part of a special program at a study center in Liguria. They paid for all her expenses and she would just focus on writing and taking classes at the University of Genoa. It was really a great opportunity for her, but she felt like a child for just leaving Edward so abruptly.

It wasn't the first time that he had decided they couldn't be together because of whatever stupid reason he had come up with it. She had always gotten through to him before, but this time she let him get away with it. It just felt like they were fighting the same battles all the time. It was like a cycle that they seemed to be stuck in, but she still loved him. It was like she just couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She was so mad at him for making another decision for her that she didn't even want to see him again, but it was hard to pretend like she could stop loving the man she had taken a _bullet_ for. She tightened her grip on the railing. It wasn't fair. Edward and her could still be together now if they hadn't acted like adolescents. Every time they acted this way they just ended up being miserable.

Maybe that wasn't love. Maybe they were just unhealthily addicted to each other and were doomed to always make the same mistakes.

"Bella?" She heard a man's voice call out.

A part of her held her breath hoping it was Edward, but she knew his voice and that wasn't it. Edward was in another country, far away from her. She was silly for even thinking it could be him.

"Jake?" She called out.

She had given him her address and he promised he'd come see her as soon as he could. He walked out onto the balcony. He was wearing a black t shirt paired with jeans and flip flops. His black hair was pushed back slightly and he wore a big smile on his handsome face. He wasn't Edward and that stung Bella a lot. She wanted to be here with Edward.

Jacob noticed a look of disappointment on her face, "I'm sorry if you were expecting Ryan Gosling," he said jokingly.

She smiled a little and laughed. "You should be sorry," she teased as she walked to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and held onto her a few seconds longer than a friend should. He inhaled her unique scent of strawberries and vanilla. Bella slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Isn't this place so beautiful?"

He nodded as he proceeded to take a seat at the table that was on the balcony. Bella had a bottle of wine on the table with a wine glass sitting next to it. She took a seat opposite of him.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you."

Bella was surprised. Was he actually flirting with her?

"Well thanks Jake. I love it here, but I miss New York," she said sadly.

"You mean you miss him?"

She didn't feel like discussing how much she missed Edward, especially since she knew how Jacob felt about her marriage.

"There's no reason to miss him. I think it's done," as soon as she felt those stupid words tumble out of her mouth she grabbed the wine bottle and poured the red liquid into the glass. She took a few sips of it.

Jacob could barely hide his delight even though he tried to keep it cool. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

Bella looked at the red liquid in the glass and twirled the cup around slightly. "He thought he was holding me back and well it was never going to work. You and everyone else should be happy now."

"I never liked that guy, but I'm not happy about you being sad. I was wrong when I argued with you at the hospital.I ..was angry that you were hurt.."

Bella shrugged. She didn't like what he did, but she was too drugged up to remember everything. All her memories from the hospital were hazy.

"Just don't worry about it. I want to just forget everything and live a new life for now."

"Maybe it's for the best. We're in Italy, might as well live a new life." His hand found hers and he held it in hands were extremely warm. Bella looked at their hands on the table together. This didn't seem friendly at all.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you need to try new things," he said as he pushed his chair back and walked over to her. He kept his hand on top of hers and then proceeded to pull her up from her chair. Bella knew what he was trying to do, but she was confused. She was still very much married to Edward regardless of what happened.

He pulled her closer to him, placed his hand on her neck and moved in to kiss her. Bella immediately pushed against him with all her might. "No! Just stop," she said firmly.

"But don't you feel this?" He asked.

"I'm married! I don't want to lose you as a friend. If we kiss it's going to make things weird and I can't lose my only friend in this place."

"You said it was over, so I just thought that.."

"Am I interrupting something?" Edward asked as he walked out onto the balcony. He looked much better than he did a few days ago. He was wearing a crisp, white Armani shirt with black slacks and expensive Italian shoes. Oh and he looked angry, very angry.

Bella thought she was dreaming, it must have been some wine infused dream.

"How..why are you..here?" Bella stammered.

Jacob looked at Edward and then at Bella. Edward was the world's most impeccable cock block. "Nothing as usual since you've arrived," he turned to look at Bella, "I'll call you later," he said as he pushed past Edward and left Bella's apartment.

Edward didn't give a damn about Jacob. He fixed his gaze on Bella. "I came here thinking I made a mistake, but I see now that I haven't. It seems like you've learned a few things from me, sweetheart."

Edward knew he was being jealous. It seemed like Bella wasn't interested in Jacob, but seeing her with him was not part of his plan.

"You don't know what happened. I pushed him away and told him I was married. That means something to me!" She said loudly.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Why did you let me leave?"

They glared at each other. Bella crossed her arms. She had a lot to say to him, but a part of her was glad he was here.

"Why was he here?"

"Are we really going to just ask each other questions like this?"

"No. I was jealous. You know I hate seeing you with anyone else," he said as he closed the space between them and placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

She tried not to reveal to him that his touch was affecting her. "But you don't want to stay with me either. I'm sick of this Edward. I'm so tired of this stupid cycle we're in. Everyone can make it work, why can't we?"

"I don't know, but I think we could work on it. I just wanted you to be safe, "he lifted his right hand up and stroked the side of her face lovingly.

Bella tried not to look into his eyes, but the touch of his hand felt so right. "I'm safe when I'm with you. I just can't keep living my life wondering when you're going to get scared again and abandon me."

Edward turned her chin upwards with his hand, so that she was looking into his eyes. "I came back didn't I? You don't know what it was like watching you turn still and lifeless in my arms. I thought I was going to lose you and to think that it was my fault.." He stopped himself before he sounded too emotional in front of her.

She shook her head, "what happened isn't your fault. It was James' fault, but deciding that I'm safer without you wasn't right. I love you. Being without you is the only danger."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Maybe, but can you give me some time to think about everything?"

He let go of her. "Yeah I guess."

"Where are you staying?"

"Hotel Splendido. It's not too far from here," he said casually.

She knew he was upset. He would always end up sounding casual and detached when he was mad.

"Please don't be mad. Things are just confusing."

"I'm not mad. We can have lunch tomorrow if you're up for it? Come by the hotel at 12."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded his head, walked past her and left the apartment. Bella knew he wanted her to instantly forgive him and a part of her wanted to do that too, but she was terrified that he would keep doing the same things over and over again. How many times could he walk out of her life just to walk back in again? Her heart couldn't take it, but he was right he did come back. He could have left forever, but he always came back.

Edward finally arrived at the hotel. He knew Bella would be a bit hesitant, but he wasn't expecting her to ask for more time. He knew he made a stupid mistake, but he was trying to fix it. He booked the Dolce Vita suite because he assumed Bella would have returned with him. He headed to the lobby to pick up the keys for the suite that was separate from the hotel. He walked to the concierge and gave them his details.

"I gave the other key to your wife. She told me to tell you that she's waiting for you," the man behind the desk said enthusiastically.

Edward arched an eyebrow. How did Bella get to the hotel before him? It didn't make sense.

"Grazie," he said in Italian.

Edward made his way over to the Dolce Vita suite. Bella seemed to be full of surprises today. He opened the door to the suite and walked in. The lights were already on, showing off the pastel color scheme of the suite.

"Bella?"

He caught a glimpse of a dark haired woman standing in the kitchen. The woman turned around, revealing herself to be Marie. She was his friend with benefits before Bella came along, but that wasn't what surprised him. Marie's slender frame was the same except for a baby bump that was revealed by her tight black dress.

"Marie?"

"Oh look daddy's home," she said as she patted her belly.

Edward's face turned as pale as a vampire's. It couldn't be possible. This wasn't happening. Not right now. "What the hell is going on Marie?" He asked angrily.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours," she said in her Brazilian accent.

It was happening. Edward froze.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I really lost track of time. May was an extremely busy month for me with finals and all of that. So once again I'm sorry about making you wait this long. The good news is I have a break for the next 2 months and I can write a whole lot more. Make sure to like fan page for Beauty and the Edward on Facebook.

* * *

><p>Bella was dressed in a white sundress paired with a red cardigan. She wanted to look her best for lunch with Edward. The passing scenery was all just a blur of ocean and cliffs. The road began to narrow as the cab made it's way to the hotel. A part of her was terrified that Edward would always find reasons to leave at the worst possible times but she also knew that love was a risk. There was no guarantee that everything would work out and she could end up being hurt. However those reasons couldn't stop her anymore. So what if nobody seemed to agree that Edward was right for her? It was her life and Bella needed to be with the man that she was madly in love with.<p>

The cab pulled up to the hotel. Bella paid the driver some Euros and thanked him in Italian. She stepped out of the cab and made her way to the _Dolce Vita_ suite that was located on a verdant hill separate from the main hotel building. It was surrounded by luscious looking greenery and there were scattered yellow and blue flowers all around it. Bella smiled to herself. She loved Edward's impeccable taste for the finer things in life. It was something she had grown to appreciate.

Bella knocked on the door. It swung open and Edward smiled when he saw her. It seemed like he had been up all night and his normally neat looking hair was sticking out in different directions. It was like he had been pulling at it in frustration.

"Hello beautiful."

"Are you okay?"

Edward stood back so that Bella could enter the suite. She looked around at the pastel color themed room. The furniture looked as if it belonged in a European palace. It was beautiful. Edward stayed silent for a few moments and Bella knew something was wrong.

"I can't lie to you. I'm not okay," he pulled at his hair and then walked to the beige sofa and took a seat, "I'm going to tell you something and I will understand if you walk out that door."

Bella couldn't breathe. The room seemed to be closing in on her.

"You're scaring me Edward. What is it?"

"Do you remember Marie?"

"You cheated on me with her?"

His green eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "No, I would never cheat on you Bella. She claims that after our wedding when I went to Europe, I was drunk, ran into her and then.. we hooked up."

"How is that not cheating?" Her voice raised and shook a little.

"I can't remember doing that."

"Then she's lying. How did she even tell you all of this?"

Edward avoided looking into his wife's eyes. He gazed out at the view of the Portofino Bay from the huge window. She had arrived looking so happy. He knew she was going to forgive him. If he kept his mouth shut he could have had her in his bed by now, showing her exactly how sorry he was but he was tired of lies.

"She came here because she's pregnant and she thinks that I'm the father. I'm dealing with it and I'm demanding that she do a DNA test before any decisions are made."

Bella's eyes widened and she sprung up to her feet. "Are you kidding me? Pregnant? This happened after our disaster of a wedding?" She paced back and forth, laughing dryly.

Edward was surprised at her reaction.

"That's what she claims.."

"But it doesn't mean it's true. I mean you can't even remember this happening. I know that you drink a lot, but this isn't the Hangover! You would have remembered something." She threw her hands up in the air and turned to look at him.

A small smile appeared on his face. He thought she'd walk away, but instead Bella didn't seem to buy Marie's story at all.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking. She couldn't even give me a good enough story as to how she even found me here. My past can never leave us alone. I wish I could free you from that." His eyes were stormy and distant.

Bella walked back to the sofa and sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers and looked into his green eyes, "nobody is going to ruin what we have. I won't let her and neither should you. There's no way you're the father."

Edward tightened his grip on her small hand and looked into her big, brown eyes.

"I won't and I'm done letting myself ruin what we have."

Bella placed her free hand on his neck and gently messaged it. She gazed into his green eyes.

"So am I. I love you so much, Edward. I don't want to ever be without you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward's hand rested on her waist, pulling her in as he kissed her with passion. They had come a long way from where they started. They knew that their love was something that didn't come around every single day. It was passionate, tumultuous, tragic and beautiful. Now was not the time to give up.

As soon as Edward showed Bella the master bedroom, the two of them couldn't help but to fall into bed together. Bella had her leg hitched around Edward's waist and he kissed her hungrily. His hands roaming around her body, eager to get rid of the offending material. He slid his hand up her dress. Bella's fingers were grasping at his neck, pulling him closer to her. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were made for each other. They could never be apart for too long.

They slowly pulled away and Edward smiled at her. He moved a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

"You know we never really talked about children before. Is that something you want soon?" Bella asked curiously.

Edward's eyes darkened a bit.

"Not with Marie.." He said angrily.

Bella shook her head. "No that's not what I meant. I mean do you want a baby with me?"

Edward was surprised. He didn't think she was ready for anything like that.

"Uh yeah eventually."

Bella tried not to look sad.

"What about like next year? I think babies are cute."

Edward shook his head and laughed a little. "A baby at 22? Is that what you want?"

She removed her leg from him and moved away a little. "Not if you're going to mock me for it."

"I wasn't trying to mock you, " He pulled her closer to him. "Don't be mad."

"I wasn't being 100% serious Edward, but in a few years time I would like to have a baby. I want to give it a life that I never had."

"It? Maybe we should work on calling "it" a him or a her? Then we can seriously think about it."

She giggled. "Okay fine maybe we're not exactly ready for that, but I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

He kissed her forehead. "We'll think about that when we get there."

Bella had stayed the night with Edward at the hotel. The two of them made up for a lot of lost time and could barely keep their hands off each other. It was lunch time and Bella had arranged to meet Marie at the restaurant, _La Terrazza_. It was located at the hotel and offered beautiful views of the Portofino Bay. She didn't tell Edward about the meeting but she decided it was time she dealt with threats like Marie.

Bella looked up from her menu and saw the tall brunette walk up to her. The baby bump seemed out of place on Marie's slender body. Marie gave Bella an icy glare as she took a seat in front of her.

"I'm surprised you are still here," Marie commented as grabbed a piece of bread that was on the table.

Bella smirked, picked up the glass of red wine in front of her and took a sip.

"Why wouldn't I be here Marie? My husband needs protection from skanks like you." With that she placed the wine glass down.

Marie laughed at Bella and shrugged her shoulders. "Like it or not, I'm carrying his baby. You can't protect him from that Beatrice."

Bella rolled her eyes. "My name is Bella, but you know that. Your whole story about him being drunk and hooking up with you is ridiculous. You must be really desperate Marie," she leaned in and lowered her voice, "who put you up to it?"

Marie looked around as if she were scared but she quickly regained her composure and pushed her ebony hair away from her neck.

"Nobody put me up to anything. The test will prove that I'm right. Can you handle being a step mother?"

Bella glared at her. "How about we stop the lies? How much money will it take to make you go away?"

Marie smiled deviously. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number. She slid it over to Bella. "That should do."

Bella looked over at the number. She decided it was a fair price to pay to keep Marie's lies out of the paper and out of Edward's life. She took out her purse, wrote a check and handed it over to her.

"I never want to hear of this again. Do you understand? Stay away from Edward."

"Consider it done." Marie pushed her chair back and exited the restaurant.

Bella felt shaky, anxious and slightly exhilarated. She had never done anything like that before. She took her phone out from her bag and saved the recording of their conversation. She would be able to prove that Marie was nothing but a gold digger if she ever decided to come back with false paternity claims.

Edward was on the couch watching some soccer match on TV. He could finally relax because Marie had told him she was leaving and that there was somebody else that was probably the father. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He knew that he'd probably be a terrible one and he wasn't going to subject some innocent child to that. He knew Bella was sad when he told her they weren't ready for it but he was planning to put that off for as long as possible.

He had seen pictures on Facebook of his old college friends and their children. Everyone his age seemed to be having kids all of a sudden. He always smirked when he saw those pictures because he believed he was so much better off than they were. Children didn't appeal to him. There was also what happened with Ashley and he doubted that Bella would ever understand the decision the two of them made. He felt guilt consume him. He never really thought much about what happened until now.

Bella walked back into the room. She told him earlier that she was going to get some food and she'd bring some back for him. She had a white bag in her hand.

"Here's the food as promised."

"Thanks beautiful," He got up from the couch and took the food from her, "I have good news. Marie has left and she doesn't think I'm the father. I don't know what happened. Don't you think that's strange?."

Bella didn't look too surprised. She smiled and threw her arms around Edward.

"It doesn't matter why she backed off. Maybe she realized you weren't going to give in to her demands and she cut her losses. So do you have a bottle of wine?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his green eyes.

Edward have her a skeptical look. It made no sense to him that she disappeared without a fight. The whole thing just seemed out of place to him.

He looked carefully at his wife. "But it does matter. Why would she come all the way here just to back down?"

"Edward! Just leave it alone. She's gone. Our problems are over." Bella said strongly.

"What are you hiding Bella? I know you better than you know yourself."

Bella untangled her arms from him and they fell to her side. She looked a bit defeated.

"I paid Marie off so she would leave us alone."

Edward's jaw tightened. "How much did you give her?"

"Um a lot.."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that? I would have figured it out once I saw _a lot_ being taken out of our joint bank account."

Bella crossed her arms and looked at him. "That's how you deal with people like her. Would you have rather have her go to the media and have everyone know that you might have fathered a child after our wedding? I did it to protect you."

Edward was genuinely surprised. It was so unlike Bella to do something like that.

"I'm just surprised you would try to keep it from me."

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad." She walked over to him.

He pulled her into his arms and looked into her brown eyes. "I'm not. Don't keep things from me next time."

Bella bit down on her lip and nodded her head. Edward leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Bella unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and pressed her body into his. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Take this dress of me and get me into the room," she whispered seductively.

Edward smirked at her boldness. He reached for the side zipper on the dress, undid it and pulled the dress off her body. She stood before him with a black lace bra and panties set. She stepped out of the white pool of material that had gathered around at her ankles.

"Why do we have to go to the room? I'll have you right here, " he said in a husky voice.

He backed her up against the white wall. He took his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body. His hands roamed around her body until they reached the clasp of her bra. He undid it with a swift motion and pressed their bodies together.

"Right here?" She asked

"Mhm," he whispered into her ear as he grinded his lower half into hers.

Bella let out a soft moan. He sucked on her neck, taking his time teasing her. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The room was soon filled with Bella's loud moans and the sound of two bodies making contact with each other. They eventually took it to the room and soon it was all forgotten that Bella had tried to keep something from Edward.

Marie was at the Villanova D'Albenga International Airport. She was sitting at her gate waiting to board a plane to Brazil.

"James, I don't need to work for you any more," she said as she looked at her perfectly manicured nails on her free hand and held her iphone with the other.

"You're a washed up model. You need the money."

"Not anymore. I'm glad you didn't kill that one. She was very useful to me today. They're stronger than ever. You won't be able to break them up. Good luck."

"I never planned on killing her. We'll see about that Marie, Edward has a closest full of skeletons. It's just a matter of choosing what to release next. Goodbye slut."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I honestly thought this summer I'd have more time to write Beauty and the Edward chapters, but then a lot happened! I'm in the process of publishing my first novel and I'm moving to New York next week. Life has been really hectic! This chapter is a bit short but I will try to write another one in 2 weeks. By then I should be settled into my new place and have some time to write. Please check my profile for the links to my novel's Facebook Page and Beauty and the Edward's Facebook Page. I love chatting to all of you about this fic!

* * *

><p>The two lovers were sleeping peacefully in bed together. The brilliant Italian sun poked through the curtains in the Dolce Vita Suite. Edward's arm was tightly wrapped around his wife's small waist. She felt safe knowing she was in his arms - where she belonged. Bella was the first to wake up. Yawing slightly,she snuggled up to Edward and sighed contently. This time they needed to make things work. They weren't teenagers who could afford to be on and off all the time without consequences. It was all or nothing.<p>

Bella's new I-Phone beeped. She hastily picked it up, checked the screen and hoped the noise hadn't disturbed Edward. The text was from an unknown number. Bella opened the text.

_Maybe Edward can't have a baby with you because he's more pro choice than pro life, if you know what I mean. Ask him about the baby he almost had with Ashley. Go ahead. _

Bella's brown eyes opened wide. Was she reading it correctly? She knew that Ashley had loved Edward, but could it really be true that she had an abortion? Did he make her do that? Bella suddenly felt sick to her stomach. For all she knew it was Edwin messing with her — again but she needed to know what really happened. She looked at her sleeping husband. He looked so content, did she really want to bother him with more drama? He moved his arm away from her waist and rolled over to the other side. Was he awake? But when she looked she saw that he was still in a deep sleep. Bella threw the covers off her and headed to the shower. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Edward was sitting outside on the terrace with a cup of espresso in his hand. He was feeling content. Bella was finally with him again and it seemed like the on and off nature of their relationship might be in the past. The bay in front of him glittered under the Italian sun, it made him want to buy a house in Italy. A place where they could spend their summers far away from the craziness of their lives.

Bella walked onto the terrace, she was wearing a white silk robe that came to her knees. She placed her iPhone in front of him and took a seat next to him. He gave his wife a curious look before he picked up the iPhone. A lump formed in his throat when he read the text.

"I'm not judging you for anything you did in your past Edward, but I just wanted you to know what was sent to me."

He avoided looking into her big brown eyes. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he spoke. "It's true. I didn't want to tell you because I was ashamed of what I made her do."

Bella didn't say anything. She was staring out at the bay. Her beautiful face looked pained. He hated it when his past was dredged up and she had to see the beast. His hand tightened around the espresso cup.

"Why did you do that?"

He pushed the cup away and crossed his arms. "Because I was a beast. I don't have sufficient answers for you. Not any that someone as kind as you would understand. I wasn't ready to be a father and I thought it was the best thing to do at the time. She wasn't ready either. I regret it now, but I know I wouldn't make a good father"

Bella didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand his decision but she didn't want to be angry with him. Edward had come a long way and she didn't want to push him into the darkness again. She pushed her chair back and walked over to him. She draped her arms around him from behind. "I love you and I know that you've changed. I don't agree with your decision, but I'm not judging you. And you're wrong Edward. You would be an amazing father."

He stiffened a little. She bit her lip because she could feel how tense he was.

"I won't make a good father, Bella. It's not something I'm willing to risk. You know how I grew up and I won't repeat the mistakes of the past."

Bella removed herself from him and took a step back. "You never want children? You'd deny that to me?"

He stared at her with confused looking eyes. He pushed his chair back and closed the space between them. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I-I don't know right now. Do you really want children? Just think about it."

Tears formed in Bella's big brown eyes. "I don't understand you. I've always wanted children. So if I was pregnant right now, you'd make me have an abortion too? To avoid the "risk" that you'll end up like your father? I know when I was shot I was out of it, but I swear you said that you saw us having a little girl in the future."

Edward remembered what he told her. He wanted to hold onto a dream when he saw Bella laying lifeless in his arms. It wasn't like he never imagined having children with Bella. He was terrified that he'd fail at being a father.

"Isabella, I would never make you do that. We would have the child. I know what I said to you.I'm not saying it's never going to happen. I've upset you. For that I apologize. " He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She allowed him to kiss her. He only called her Isabella when he was very angry or wanted her to listen to what he was saying and take it seriously.

"I'm tired of fighting with you. We can talk about the children thing later, but I want you to know that one day I do want have a baby."

"Yeah later on, not now or I'll have two kids to take care of." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "That makes you sound so creepy. I'm a woman not a kid, so treat me like one Edward."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. "Whatever you say boss," he said teasingly as he moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her softly.

Edward needed to make sure that Marie wasn't pregnant with his child. After his conversation with Bella, he realized that needed to be more responsible. Of course he wanted a child with Bella, but if Marie was pregnant, he couldn't just turn a blind eye. He'd have to be part of the child's life. It was the right thing to do.

"It's not yours, Edward," Marie said casually.

He held the phone to his ear and looked out at the bay. "How can we be 100% sure? I need to know the truth."

"Because I just know it. Why do you even care? Your wife paid me off."

Edward's hand gripped tightly onto the railing. "Get a test done? Hmm I know she did, but you were behaving like a nuisance."

"She sent me away without even thinking that this child could be yours. She's selfish like you. I don't need to get a test done because we never slept together. Be careful Edward, people are out to get you."

Edward hung up. He had recorded their conversation so he'd have proof that Marie was lying if she ever came back. He wished Bella didn't pay her off and let him deal with it but it was too late for that. All he knew was that he and Bella needed to leave Italy. They needed to be home where he could make sure that Bella was safe. People were after them and he needed to protect Bella. He would not let her get hurt again.

Bella finally returned to her apartment after spending the day with Edward. They still hadn't decided how it would all work out. Would she stay in Italy? Would she go back? She didn't know yet. She felt like she had made a mess out of everything. It seemed like the right choice at the time but Bella didn't know what was right anymore. Italy was great but if Edward was halfway across the world how great could it be? What was the point of being in a perfect place without the one you love?

There was a loud knock on the door. Bella walked to the door and peered at the peephole, she saw Edward standing outside with a serious expression on his face. She hurriedly opened the door and he pushed past her.

"What's wrong?"

"We should get out of here. It's not safe."

Fear gripped Bella. "I-Is James here?"

Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "No but I just talked to Marie and I've concluded that we're not safe here. I can't leave you here Bella. Write your novel at home."

Bella looked into his stormy green eyes. He seemed to be very worried. She worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Okay, I'll go home with you. I guess I just came here because I wanted to prove I can do something by myself."

Edward looked into her eyes kindly and moved his hands down to her hips. "Being with me doesn't mean you can't do things on your own. You have time to do whatever you want. Isabella, I love you. We're either all in or not. Are you brave enough to be with me?"

Bella gazed into his amazing emerald eyes. She never believed that he could ever love her and now here he was professing his love for her. She could not longer act like an indecisive little girl. He was right. There could be no in between.

"I'm brave enough. I love you and I'm so sorry that I ran away. I'll write my book at home and we'll be together. I can't live without you, I was stupid to even try."

A smile appeared on his handsome face. He leaned in and kissed her hard against her plump lips. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. She was a fool to think she could survive without him. He was her favorite addiction and she wasn't planning on giving it up for anything.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I was really busy with getting my first novel ready to be published. The good news is that I finally did it and now I have more time for this story. If you like my love stories then maybe you should get a copy of Fix You (the name of my novel) on Amazon! If that reaches a certain amount of sales maybe this could be turned into a book too.. so if you'd like that please try reading Fix You by Kim Singh. The link is on my profile. Enjoy this chapter!

Bella and Edward had arrived back in New York on a Saturday morning. Edward was out running a few errands and Bella was sitting at home deciding what to order on Seamless because she was too tired to cook. She sighed scrolled through a few Thai restaurants until she found one that she liked. She was glad that she was home with Edward but she couldn't help but feel like a bit of a fool. She had gone all the way to Italy just to come back less than a month later, she knew Jake wouldn't approve of her decision. Then again she really didn't care, being without Edward was painful and she needed to be with him.

Edward walked into the room, he made his way over to a distracted looking Bella, he pulled the phone out of her hand and picked her chin up, so that she was looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled sweetly at him like she always did when he called her beautiful. Bella responded by leaning in and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I'm glad to be here with you."

Edward smiled warmly at her and gently stroked the side of her face. "It was boring without you here. Don't do that again.."

Bella took his hand in hers and held it tightly. She could see the sadness in his eyes and she instantly felt guilt for leaving the way that she did. It wasn't fair of her to just run away.

"I won't ever do that again. Being without you is hard, I never want to be away from you again Edward. It hurts too much." Bella teared up just thinking about how painful it would be to lose him forever.

"Hey,no tears. You won't lose me Bella, we can go to Italy one day if you really want that" He brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly. "I don't want you to resent me."

Bella hugged him tightly and pressed her face against his chest and then pushed back slightly so that she could look into his eyes

"Honestly Edward, right now I just want to be where you are even if it's here. I could never resent you.. I might have given up Italy, but I got you in return and I couldn't be happier about that."

Edward studied her expression curiously for a second and then he smiled slightly.

"I love you. Yeah you got me so you should be happy about that." He teased slightly.

She laughed a little and it sounded heavenly to him. He was afraid he would never hear that again in his house, the sound of Bella laughing and being care free.

Bella gave him a seductive look and pulled at his tie."I want you so bad right now Edward."

He smirked at her sudden change of mood and parted her legs with his hands, he moved closer so that he was pressed against her. Bella wrapped her legs around him and looked into his eyes. He could see the lust in her big, brown eyes.

"I want you too babe." He whispered into her ear.

He carried her to their bedroom and laid her onto the bed. Bella pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately. He was the only man who could make her feel so much and please her the way that he did. Being with him was all consuming, passionate and addictive. He pulled away from the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt hastily. She helped him take it off and admired her husband's fine form. He crashed his lips against hers and let his hands roam around her beautiful body. Bella moaned into his mouth, pressing her nails into his muscular back. He hurriedly pulled the rest of her clothes off, he admired her body and kissed her neck softly. He sucked it gently and then left a trail of kisses down her neck. He was amazed by how much he wanted his wife and how after all these months she still drove him wild. She changed everything and he wanted to please her.

"I need you," she murmured.

It wasn't long until Edward finally gave Bella what she wanted until her loud moans filled their bedroom and their bed shook.

Bella had been struck down by food poisoning (or so she thought) and had been throwing up for the last few days. Ginger ale and crackers lay on her bedside table, she was growing sick of it fast. Bella would never admit it to Edward but she thought she might be pregnant. She was a few days late and the throwing up didn't help ease her concerns. It might have been food poisoning but if she was pregnant she needed to know. She stood in the bathroom with a pregnancy test box in her shaking hands. Edward wasn't ready to be a father and she feared that his reaction would be less than thrilled. She blinked back tears when she remembered their last conversation about children.

The door swung open and Edward looked at her with a confused expression. "What's that in your hands?"

She tried to hide it, but he walked towards her and took the box out of her hands. His face became grim when his suspicions were confirmed.

"Edward.. I just wanted to be sure."

"You can't be pregnant. we're not ready."

Bella stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me? If I'm pregnant it doesn't matter whether we're ready or not. I can't just become un-pregnant because you say so. I don't care how powerful you think you are."

Edward glared at her. "Are you mocking me? You're too young to have a child and I don't know if this is something I can do."

Bella threw the box out the door passed Edward in frustration. "You're so mean, do you know that? I know you have tried to change but the way you're acting right now isn't supportive."

Edward's expression softened. "I'm sorry. This is just a lot to deal with. Whatever happens I'm here for you. You can teach me to be a good father."

Bella looked into his eyes and blinked back tears. "Maybe I'm being paranoid. I'm just a few days late and it could just be food poisoning."

"Yeah it's probably food poisoning. With Edwin and James still around, it wouldn't be safe to have a child right now."

Bella looked into the mirror in the bathroom and shook her head. "No it wouldn't be safe, but life is just.. unpredictable. Just forget I said anything. I won't take the test."

"You need to be sure, Bella."

"No I don't! I ate some weird shrimp from that Thai place the other night. It must be that.I don't think we are ready for a child."

Edward was surprised with her sudden change of heart. She seemed to have given up on thinking he could be a good father. He could just see it all over her face. She looked at him sadly and then shut the bathroom door.

Edward was working in his study. Bella's food poisoning seemed to have passed and she threw herself back into her classes. To say Edward was very relieved would have been an understatement. There was no way that they were ready for a child. Not with the threats they faced. Not with the way he was. Yes, he had changed a lot but not that much. Having a child would change his relationship with Bella and he knew that she wasn't thinking about what she'd have to give up. He loved her, but he also knew that sometimes she ignored the reality of certain situations. She would give up too much of herself for the people she loved. He wouldn't allow it.

Bella burst through into his study with a bewildered look on her face. "Edwin is dead.. your.. dad has been arrested."

Edward looked at her in disbelief. Before he knew it he was was grabbing his coat and running out the door with Bella. He told Alfred to take him down to the police station. His eyes were still and he made his hand into a fist. Bella grabbed onto his wrist.

"D-do you think he killed him?"

Edward didn't say anything for a few seconds and then he turned to look at her.

"I don't know Bella. My father is many things but a murderer? I don't know."

Bella swallowed hard and bit onto her lower lip. "We have to find out what happened. They don't know much other than your uncle was shot and your father was there when it happened. It was on the news."

Edward nodded his head, he took his phone out and called his father's lawyer. He had to shut off all his emotions and thoughts, so he could deal with the situation at hand. He shrugged off Bella's hand that was still on his wrist and waited for the lawyer to pick up.

Edward was finally able to speak to his father. They were sitting in an interrogation room. The harsh florescent light made his father look like a hardened criminal.

"I didn't do it. You have to find out who did, son."

Edward sighed but when he looked into his father's eyes it seemed sincere.

"Okay I believe you. I'll get you out of here, let me handle it." Edward said firmly.

"Be careful. Whoever did this is still out there, they're trying to take us all down. Get out of the city."

The first person Edward thought about was Bella. If the real murderer was still out there then she would never be safe. He had to do whatever it took to make sure that she would be okay. First, he needed to know if Avery was somehow behind everything. He was still out there and Edward knew nothing would be okay until Avery was behind bars.


End file.
